


The Devil's Arrival

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Darkness Series [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Doctor Who (2005), Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Horror - Fandom, Spy Kids (Movies), Tower Heist, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 50,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: The Devil and The Antichrist are separated by their enemies. But what happened to The Devil and The Antichrist?
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Bernie Wolfe, Danielle Wolfe/Claire Denham, Danielle Wolfe/Dahak, David Kirk/Danielle Wolfe, Gabrielle & Xena, Gregorio Cortez/Patricia Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Prue Halliwell/Andy Trudeau, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe, Victor Bennett/Patricia Halliwell
Series: Darkness Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897096
Kudos: 10





	1. A New Crisis

Centuries ago, there was a war. A battle between the devil and god had ensued, these two are sworn enemies and fought for the claim over the earth.

During the battle, the devil was caught off guard by his mother's sacrificial death, after she ran in front of her eldest son and saved him from the fireball, which in turn killed her and angered her sons greatly.

However, just after being defeated and holy water thrown into his face, the devil was weakened. Just then, the devil saw his enemies with his daughter; 

"Give her too me, she is my daughter." The devil spoke as he tried to reach for his baby daughter.

"No, she will be raised and will not know of your existance. She won't even remember you, we will make sure of it. Take her away and wipe her memory, then abandon her."

They took the baby, as the Devil's younger brother, stayed hidden. "No, bring her back to me."

The Devil had said, as he was growing weaker, then he disappeared without a trace and only his younger brother knew where he was.

He visited his older brother, "I will find her, my brother. They can't hide my niece for long, and all those who took her away from you will pay the price."

The devil looked at his younger brother;

"Astareth, must be the one to kill them. Her anger and rage will destroy them. They made a mistake, brother, taking Astareth away from me. Fore, my daughter is the antichrist and she will sweep the earth, killing all those who stand in her way, or those who choose to follow her counterpart."

"You must rest brother, you have been weakened. Heal my brother, when my niece is old enough she will release you back into the world."

The devil agreed;

"Take care my brother."

"I will my brother."

They smiled at each other, then the devil fell into a deep sleep to rest his body. The younger brother, went the earth and lived through the centuries. 

Constantly searching for his niece, but had little to no success.

But what became of the devil's daughter, Astareth, and would she ever find her father again.


	2. Adopted By Mortals

Twenty-five years later:

It was twenty-five years ago, that The Devil's Daughter, Astareth had been found by loving and childless parents, Elizabeth and Phil Wolfe.

They fed her and looked after her, they even put posters up on the streets of London, but no one claimed the baby. So Elizabeth and Phil adopted her and raised her.

During her childhood, Astareth's nature surfaced a lot and she was much stronger than a normal human being. Astareth was given the name of Danielle, as no one knew what her name was or where she had come from.

In her teen years, Danielle became rebellious and often refused to go to church, something made Danielle uneasy with the churches and she often came out in a rash or an upside down cross would appear on her skin.

She didn't know why, but Danielle felt as though she was missing something in her life. An only child, she longed for a sibling, but her parents divorced when she was just sixteen years old.

Her parents were often at war with each other, a war she was always put in the middle of but often left them to it.

Danielle would write in her diary or look out at the night sky and just daydream of having a family loving environment, where she felt nothing but peace.

She has loads of friends and often went out to party with them, though she may have seemed innocent on the outside, but she possessed a dark side which she didn't know she had at all.


	3. Training To Be An FBI Special Agent

It had been a rough week for Danielle, she lost her mother to a brain tumour and she took it hard...very hard.

The following week, she lost her dad to a house fire and she was saved by him, when he threw out of the window to save her. The firefighter saved her from hitting the pavement, just as they left the garden, the house blew up with blazing fire taking over and destroying the house. 

After the blaze was finally putting out, firefighters searched for Danielle's father, they come across a badly burnt body, which prevented an identification. They soon came out and saw Danielle;

"Miss Wolfe....we are sorry to tell you that your father did not survive the fire. There is no need for an identification, as we saw him push you out of the window to save you. I am truly sorry for your loss." The firefighter said, as he gently patted her shoulder with much sympathy.

Danielle cried, she had lost her parents within the space of a week, she organised the funerals and buried her parents next to each other. She stayed with her friend Seely Booth, to recover as she grieved for her parents. They grew close more as friends, Booth often protected her from the press and paparazzi, even shielding her face from the cameras.

In a way, he became her protector and stayed with her when she needed him.

Soon, Danielle decided to train to be an FBI Special Agent along with Booth. They trained together and excelled in their training, she soon met Temperance Brennan, (nicknamed by Booth, as Bones).

Danielle and Temperance became best friends, they went out partying with Booth and had fun. Eventually, Danielle opened up to Temperance about her life, Temperance hugged her and told her this;

"Though your parents died, Danielle, they will always be with you and they would want you to be happy no matter what. What had happened to them, wasn't your fault and they wouldn't want you to blame or punish yourself because of it."

With that, Danielle smiled at Temperance and they continued to grow close to each other. After months and years of training, Danielle passed her exams and became a qualified FBI Special Agent, Temperance and Booth also passed their exams too, they too becoming qualified FBI Special Agents.

The trio celebrated their success by partying hard, Danielle and Temperance had a go on the karaoke singing and were successful. They all went home at 2:30am in the morning, the following day was the weekend and so they had time off to recuporate from the night before. However Danielle decides to confide in Booth and Temperance about her sexuality;

"Temperance, I think i am a lesbian!" Danielle said to a shock Brennan.

Booth had heard her, so he came up with a plan, "To be sure, and i will always be your friend no matter what path you take. How about we sleep together, Danielle?"

Danielle was surprised but agreed, she would rather sleep with someone she knows rather than a stranger. That evening, Danielle sleeps with Booth but she doesn't like it. 

"So how was it?" Brennant asked the following morning.

"I didn't like it, Booth is brilliant don't get me wrong. But i just don't like having sex with men." Danielle responded.

Brennan smiled a little, "Well at least you have tried it and you know you don't like having sex with men. Like Booth said, you are still our friend no matter what path you choose."

"Our?" Danielle responded.

"Yes, you will still be my friend too, Danielle. It doesn't matter what sexuality you go with, you our friend and we love you." Brennan replied smiling.

Booth smiled too, "You know, at least now you know that you are definitely a lesbian. No question about it, but we are still your friends and we accept you as who you are."

Danielle smiled and hugged them both, they spent the day laughing and giggling. They watched their favourite movie together, they even played twister together and got tangled up, which they just collapsed into a fit of giggles.


	4. Meeting/Helping Claire

It was a year later, Booth, Brennan and I were continuing to Excell in their job as FBI Special Agents.

Together, they solved over sixty cases and became well respected by their colleagues. A couple of weeks later, we heard that we were having a new FBI Special Agent joining us.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Wolfe?" I said to Claire, who was shy around new people.

Brennan smiled, "I'm Temperance Brennan."

Claire just smiled, she sat down at the desk. I was tasked with looking after Claire, we interviewed suspects together with Booth and Brennan watching in the observation room.

Eventually, Claire came out of her shell and began talking to us. One day, I noticed a bruises on her neck;

"Where did you get them bruises, Claire?" I asked her softly.

Soon, Claire broke down and told me everything;

"My husband is abusing me, I don't want to be with him anymore. He is cheating on me and then blaming me for it, I want out Danielle."

I held Claire in my arms, I comforted her and then helped her along with Booth and Brennan. I let Claire move in with me and she started the divorce proceedings.

Just seven weeks later, the divorce is finalized and Claire is happy. I help her to rebuild her life, Claire began to get her smile back.

We were out one night, when she confessed her feelings for me;

"I love you, Danielle. I think I am bisexual." Claire said to me."

I smiled at her, "I love you too, I will help you ok to accept who you are. It's ok baby."

Claire hugged me tightly, we kissed passionately and went home for an early night;

"I want to wait please, Danielle. I'm not ready to have sex yet. I'm sorry baby."

I kissed her forehead gently, "I respect you baby and I am willing to wait until you are baby."

Claire smiled at me and we settled down for the night.


	5. Marriage

It was now a year later, Claire was growing from strength to strength and we had been dating for a year now, our love growing each day.

I had proposed to Claire a few days ago, we were happy and planning the wedding. We have decided to have a low key wedding with our friends.

"I love you Danielle."

"I love you too Claire."

We were happy together, a couple of months later, it's our wedding day and I am waiting for Claire. 

Booth is giving her away, as her parents didn't wanna know. As I watched her walk down the aisle, Temperance (now known as Brennan), was my best woman and she was happy for us.

The wedding got under way, we said our vows and kissed as our colleagues and friends clapped and cheered.

Claire and I went on our honeymoon, we enjoyed it very much. Nine weeks later, we arrived home and met Booth and Brennan at our local pub that evening.

Soon, Booth and Brennan got married just five months after us. They went on their honeymoon and we watched over their house, they soon returned home and we all chatted about married life.


	6. Motherhood

Two years later, Claire and I had a discussion about children and we agreed to have a baby together.

"How about IVF Danielle?" Claire asked me as we laid in bed together.

"Yeah, I am ok with that baby. I want us to have a girl first babe!" I responded.

Claire smiled at me, "Me too baby. I want us to have two children."

I smiled at her and agreed.

Later that day, we rang our GP and spoke to her about it. She referred us to a consultant at Holby City for an appointment, we went to the appointment and Claire is successful.

Two weeks later, Claire has her first IVF treatment, I was successful but Claire wanted to be a mom first.

A couple of weeks later, Claire was constantly throwing up and couldn't keep anything down, I went to the shop and bought a pregnancy test. When I arrived back, Claire was fast asleep on the sofa;

I kissed her forehead gently and stroked her hair, "I'm here baby."

Claire stirred and woke up, "I feel dizzy baby."

I helped her to sit up and got her some water, "Oh I bought a pregnancy test."

Claire smiled a little, "I will do it in a bit babe."

"Ok baby." I responded.

Two hours later:

Claire was feeling better, so she did the test and we waited for the results. Soon blue lines appeared and we knew Claire was expecting. We hugged each other tightly and then we let Booth and Brennan know.

We got a surprise from them too, Brennan was also expecting her and Booth's baby too.

Nine months later:

Claire goes into labour, at Holby City, she gives birth to our baby girl. We named her Charlotte Temperance Denham.

Two years later, I gave birth to our youngest daughter, who we named Katie Claire Denham.

Claire and I were happy with our girls, we enjoyed our family and settled into family life very quickly.

Brennan had given birth to her and Booth's three children, two boys Parker Daniel Booth and Hank Seely Booth, then their only daughter who they named Christine Angela Temperance Booth.


	7. The Murder Case

It was a lovely warm Saturday morning, I was in bed with my gorgeous wife Claire. It had been a difficult time for my wife, she lost aunt to a cancerous brain tumour that had been too risky to remove as there was a 80% that she would be brain dead from the operation. Claire spent her time with her aunt, they had always been close after her aunt died, Claire didn't have time to grieve as her nana Georgia had died after a fall down the stairs after tripping on the ripped carpet.

The funerals were hard for her, I held her hand and dealt with her violent outbursts which I knew were apart of her grief and last night everything finally exploded, Claire broke down mentally and just sobbed her heart out. I held her in my arms as my own heart broke for her, my poor baby had been so stressed out about everything that it had finally hit her. As I lay there stroking her shoulder while holding her in my arms, I couldn't help but think of our first meeting at the FBI HQ.

Claire made me laugh everyday, she always had a new joke for me and I couldn't help but laugh, I had always known in my own heart and mind, that I was a lesbian, but Claire had struggled with her sexuality. Her parents were abusive to her when she was a child, they beat into her that homosexuals were the sins of the Devil. Plus she was in an abusive marriage, her ex had surpressed her so much, that she denied who she was.

However she survived after a near death experience, she finally confided in myself, Booth and Brennan about the marriage and we helped her. I let Claire move in with me, she enjoyed it and we began to fall in love, I told her about my sexuality and I helped her to accept who she truly was.

Claire and I married in the Spring of 1993, we had a honeymoon and settled into married life. Two years later in 1995, Claire gave birth to our eldest daughter Charlotte Temperance Denham and then in 1997, I gave birth to our youngest daughter Katie Claire Denham.

I soon snapped out of my thoughts as I felt cold lips pressed against mine, I looked and saw Claire and she was kissing me, she soon stopped and smiled at me, 'Good morning baby.' Claire said in her beautiful London accent, 'Good morning Princess', I replied moving her hair to put her ear.

We kissed again as Claire gently climbed on top of me, I felt myself get horny as I felt her fanny against mine. Claire stopped kissing me and began kissing my neck, I always melted to her touch and she knew how to get me horny. Being with Claire was like heaven for me and I wouldn't have missed the chance to be with her.

As we laid there kissing with Claire on top of me, I was becoming wet, Claire looked up at me and smiled with her cheeky grin. Before I knew it, Claire had slipped her hand inside pjs and was playing with me, 'Your so wet baby!' Claire smirked, 'I'm horny for you baby.' I smiled back at her, looking into her light green eyes and I was melting even more.

I moaned quietly as our girls were asleep, feeling Claire's hand between my legs was blissful, she knew how to pleasure me and I enjoyed it. We kissed as she kept rubbing me and I played with her boobs, she moaned as I did it and I smiled as I loved to hear moan. Eventually as I continued to play with her boobs, I came hard for her and we kissed as she rubbed me gently slipping her fingers in and out of me.

We decided to have a bath together, I ran the bath and put some radox in it, Claire laid on the bed, already stripped off waiting. When the bath was done, I came to get her and we went in the bath together. We had a blissful two and half hours in the bath together as the girls didn't wake up until nine thirty. We got out and got dressed, I did the girls' their breakfast, my phone rang so I answered it, 'Hello Denham. Hi Booth, ok we will be right there bye.'

Claire and I took our girls to spend some quality time with my nana then I drive us to work and I informed Claire of what was wrong. I soon pulled up at work and we held hands as we walked into work together, in the bosses office, we were informed of a body discovery and that a Homicide Detective Wolfe was requesting for the FBI.

Claire and I went to the crime scene along with Booth and Brennan, however, Brennan is both an FBI Special Agent and an Anthropologist, so she works closely with both the FBI and her own lab of workers. As we pulled up at the crime scene, I got out and walked towards the detective, 'Hi I'm looking for Detective Wolfe?'

The blonde turned round and looked at Danielle, 'Yes sorry, I'm Berenice Wolfe, Homicide Detective. You must be Special Agent Denham?' Bernie said as she shook Danielle's hand, 'Yes I am, well one half of the Denham Duo.' I replied as we looked at each other. 'Ok so, Erm my wife Serena Campbell is also a Homicide Detective. She was first on the scene and called it in and I met here.' Bernie responded as we walked together side by side.

Bernie was beautiful, blonde hair like mine and bright brown eyes, which drew me in like a lap dog. I met Serena and she was lovely, 'Hi I'm Detective Serena Campbell, nice to meet you.' Serena chimed in while interrupting my thoughts of Bernie, 'Sorry, in my own world there. I'm Special Agent Danielle Denham, nice to meet you too.'

As Serena and Claire talked over the body, Brennan looked over the body, I went and looked at the escape roots with Bernie, we agreed on many things. Bernie seemed to like being alone with me, we were both married but we liked each other's company, 'The killer or killers could have come through here dumped the body and left via a different exit.' Bernie said as I looked at her then looked around, 'Before we can determine anything Detective Wolfe, we need to see about the body and how long it's been here.' I replied.

With that we walked back to the crime scene, 'Brennan, what do we have?' I asked her as we waited, 'From what I can see Danielle, the body has been in freezer for possibly 20-22 years. This is until possibly five-six weeks when the body was dumped here.' Brennan replied as Booth informed our boss, 'The decomposition has set in, but there is marks on the flesh which indicate he or she was murdered. What would you say Brennan about how old these marks are?' Serena asked Brennan, 'Possibly early - mid 1970s Serena. Why?' Brennan replied, 'Maybe they can give us DNA. The body has preserved in a freezer for possibly 20-22 years.' Serena replied.

I asked for an identity confirmation, as Bernie had a fag. I hadn't smoked in a while due to helping Claire which I didn't mind, 'Wanna a puff?' Bernie said handing the fag to me, 'Sure, if you don't mind?' I replied before taking the fag from her, 'Of course I don't mind here you go.' Bernie responded smiling, so I took the fag and had a puff then I handed it back to her. Bernie took the fag and smiled at me, I felt all warm and fuzzy whenever Bernie smiled at me so I smiled back.

I was stood against the car as Bernie came towards me, I playfully pushed her away as my phone rang as it was my boss, 'Hi boss, yeah oh my. Yes I will go and ask him now, bye.' I hung up as Bernie looked at me, 'What is wrong?' she asked me concerned, 'We have an identity confirmation and I need to see Lieutenant John Wolfe.' i responded to her question, 'Lieutenant John Wolfe is my dad, come on I'll take you.' Bernie replied.

Just then Serena and Claire, i informed them about the identity confirmation and we all headed for the London Philadelphia Police Station, we went upto the homicide division with Bernie and Serena. Claire and I went into the office to speak John, 'Lieutenant Wolfe, we need you to do an identity confirmation as we believe that the victim we found, maybe your wife who went missing in 1973.' I show him the picture and he is shocked with mortification, 'That is not my wife, that's her first cousin Lily-Rose Wolfe. She disappeared in 1972 and no one could find her.' John responded with tears in his eyes.

Claire and I looked at each other, I phoned our boss after leaving the office and going into the empty interview room. I tell him that the victim is Lily-Rose Wolfe who disappeared in 1972, I also inform him that she was in an abusive relationship with another woman. He (my boss) puts a wanted poster up for the ex-girlfriend Jade Leason, I hang up the call and put my head in my hands as I knew that Lily-Rose was Bernie's second cousin and she didn't know how to tell her.


	8. Questioning How To Tell Bernie

After hanging up with my boss, i ran my fingers through my hair as i was wondering on how to tell Bernie. As i stood there in a trans-like state, i began having visions of a battle between two figures but i couldn't see their faces. 

As i watched the battle, it soon stopped and i soon saw three women who i came to realise were sisters. They were laughing and giggling, they couldn't see me at all and then a brunette woman entered the room and sat with her girls. The brunette seemed very simliar to me but i couldn't place her face.

Soon they disappeared and i arrived at a place that i didn't recognise, I came to the main hall and saw a group of people talking. I could just barely make out what they were talking about;

"We need Astareth. She is our salvation, she is needed to release her father."

"My Lord! We can not find her, it is like the Good and Evil magical beings wanted this to happen." One of them said to other.

He looked at him, "They kidnapped the antichrist, her father is weak and needs his daughter."

Soon, a blonde curly hair man walked into the room;

"Son of Gregorio! You are tasked with finding your sister, Astareth."

"I will my lord, besides without my sister, our father can not be released. My sister is needed greatly and i will not rest until i find her and return her home to us. We are her family and she belongs with us."

With that, he bowed his head to the Lord. He was excused to leave and he went to search for his sister.

I saw his journey throughout the years, he had no success in finding his sister but he never gave up. Just as the visions were fading, my mind slowly started to think about Bernie and how i would tell her about her cousin.

However, i soon realised that I was falling in love with her, though i pushed the feelings to the back of my mind and wondered how i would tell her the truth about the victim.


	9. The Affair

Just as I ran my fingers through my blonde beach wavy hair, Bernie came into the interview room to see if I was ok, 'Are you ok Danielle?' Bernie asked me noticing that my domeeniar had changed;

"No actually, erm I have just found out that Lily-Rose Wolfe is your second cousin." I replied as I noticed Bernie's face show a disbelief look.

"So your telling me that I am investigating my own cousin's death?" Bernie responded with a crackling in her voice as she tried not to cry, I just nodded. 

As I moved back a little my phone bleeped with a text from Claire;

"Serena and I are going to interview people. Meet you at home babe xx." The text said as I read it.

I looked at Bernie as the warm and fuzzy feeling came back this time stronger:

Bernie moved towards me as I moved back, "I can't Bernie, we are both married."

It didn't seem to nerve Bernie as I continued to move backwards, then I hit the wall forgetting it was there and Bernie moved closer to me. My heart was now pounding to the max as I swear it got louder and faster, Bernie was now in front of me as our bodies met. I couldn't help but breath heavily as the warm fuzzy feeling got stronger it was as if Bernie and I had all this chemistry between us and we needed a sexual relief.

Bernie strokes my face before pulling my right leg around her waist and I knew I was melting to her touch but I tried to fight it as we were both married. Before I could speak to her, Bernie's lips were against mine and we were kissing passionately.

I tried even further to fight her off but I was melting quicker to her kiss. It felt peaceful as her kisses made me feel so good and relaxed, so I naturally fell weak around her and I couldn't help but melt to her touch, that I just started to wrap my arms around her body.

As we kissed passionately, I felt Bernie's hand run down my chest and rub my boob as I left my arms around her body. Bernie then stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes;

"Your so beautiful Danielle, I can't help it but I am falling for you." Bernie said as she stroked my face, I just smiled at her as I had fully melted to her touch and I didn't wanna let her go.

As we stood there melted into each other, I couldn't help but think about Bernie and us having sex with each other; 

"I don't want to let you go Bernie, but I know I have to." I said as I was coming back to my senses, I pushed her away from me and left the room.

As I walked into the ladies I cried silently as I secretly started to love Bernie. I washed my face with cold water and went to the bathroom, as I wiped myself in between my legs I realised that I had cum and was really wet down there.

I flushed the loo and left the station, I drove home muttering to myself it as if I was having a conversation with myself in the car; 

"You stupid bitch. Your both married and you kissed her back, how stupid can you be." I soon pulled up in our driveway, my mother had agreed to have the girls as it was the summer holidays and she knew that Claire and I would be busy.

I wasn't hungry much as I had a late dinner, so I locked the front door as Claire had her keys with her, I texted her letting her know that the door was locked; 

"Hey babe, front door locked as I'm going to get in the bath love you xx.' I couldn't believe that I had just said "I love you," in a text just minutes after kissing Bernie.

I ran the bath and climbed inside it, as I laid in the bath surrounded by water, I couldn't help but think only of Bernie. The same vision came back and I couldn't help but get horny over her, I reached down in between my legs and played with myself. I rubbed my fanny, I imagined it was Bernie playing with me and pleasuring me in her own way, just as I climaxed I heard the front door open and a voice calling to me, 

"Babe I'm home." I immediately stopped and snapped out of my thoughts;

"Hey," I called back.

As I washed my face, I heard Claire coming upstairs and into the bathroom;

'How are you feeling babe?" Claire asked me while sitting down.

"Yeah fine, why?" I replied in a worried tone. 

"Well Bernie told me that you seemed upset earlier when you left." Claire responded.

"No I just remembered that it was my cousin's anniversary of when he was killed in a motorbike hit and run." I replied knowing it was lie.

"You have never told me that before babe?" Claire responded.

"Well I have never really accepted his death. Apart of me just couldn't accept it until today and I told Bernie that Lily-Rose Wolfe is her second cousin. I guess it just got to me today with the case baby." I replied looking at her.

Claire nodded and hugged me tightly as I began crying.

"It will be ok babe. You two must have been close?" Claire said rubbing my back.

"We was close to each other, about the only person whoever truly understood me." I replied.

"Hey what about me babe?" Claire responded in her London accent. 

"Well yeah, you understand me too babe. I just meant in a cousin way." I replied looking at her.

Claire smiled, "Ok baby, anyway fancy a takeaway tonight?" she said to me.

I smiled at her, "Yeah why not."

Claire beamed at me, "Ok, shall we have our usual baby?" 

Claire said she pecked my lips with hers;

"Yeah baby." I replied while smiling, 

"Ok baby, I will go and order it now." Claire responded before kissing my lips and then leaving, I smiled as she left me alone.

I laid back staring at the ceiling trying desperately not to think of Bernie but it didn't work, as I slipped under the water and imagined I was with her in a peaceful place.

While under the water, I hadn't realised that I was putting myself in danger. I kept thinking of Bernie and her delicious sweet lips against mine as we groped each other sexually. 

The next thing I knew, I was snapped out of the vision as Claire pulled me out of the water and I coughed up excess water from my lungs;

"What were you thinking baby?" Claire said as she patted my back.

"I wasn't baby, I must have fell asleep and not realised. I am sorry baby." I replied while in Claire's arms. 

'It's ok baby, I'm glad your ok.' Claire responded as she kissed my lips and hugged me.

I got out of the bath and slipped into my mini mouse pjs, I walked downstairs and put my clothes in the washer and set them off. I then joined Claire in the living room, I sat next to her and watched some telly. 

Again my mind slipped off and I began thinking about Bernie, I couldn't seem to get Bernie out of my mind no matter what I did.

Soon Claire noticed and snapped me back into the cold harsh realm we call reality; 

"Are you sure your ok babe? You seem distracted this evening." Claire asked stroking my cheek, I certainly was distracted by my fantasies of Bernie. 

I quickly shut it off and spoke to her, 

"Sorry baby, it's just the case. I am worried about Bernie as well with the victim being her cousin. I just don't want Bernie to feel as though she has to bottle up her own emotions." I replied, Claire took my hand into hers, 

"It will be ok babe and Bernie will be ok too. I know how caring you are, you cared about me and wanted me to feel safe again." Claire responded as I began to blush.

I smiled at her words, it was as if the old Claire was fighting back to reach out to me.

I kissed her and cuddled her, then the takeaway arrived and we had tea together, we had a glass of wine with our tea and had a laugh as we relived old memories. As we sat curled up on the sofa, I looked into Claire's eyes and we kissed each other. 

I felt Claire slipping her hand into my pjs and playing with my fanny really hard. I moaned loudly as she continued to rub me, I kissed her neck and gave her a love bite.

The next few minutes were heaven, as we stripped off and I began rubbing against Claire while we kissed passionately and Claire played with my nipples. We were both so horny and had sex with each other, we went to bed curled up together. 

I held Claire in my arms and we fell asleep, I couldn't help but dream of Bernie and I didn't wanna leave the dream as I was getting all warm and fuzzy again.

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs for a cuppa, Claire was still asleep as we didn't go to bed til two o'clock this morning. I yawned as I waited for the kettle, then my phone bleeped with a message and I grabbed my phone and pressed the button to see Bernie's number pop up on the screen.

I opened the text and saw the words;

"Hope your ok, I didn't mean to upset you yesterday xx." I smiled at the text. 

Bernie hadn't upset me at all and I am just secretly in love with her, so I typed back;

"No you hadn't upset me, it was my cousin's anniversary of when he was killed in a motorbike hit and run. I am fine now, anyway hope your well too xx." I sent the text. I smacked my forehead as I realised that I had put two kisses at the end of the text.

As I sat down in the living room in my favourite chair with my feet up, my phone bleeped again with a text. I looked at the text I read the words, 

"Dreamt about you last night xx." I smiled at the text as I had dreamt about Bernie.

So I replied, "Nah I wouldn't let you xx." I couldn't help but giggle as I waited for a response then sure enough three little dots appeared on my screen which indicated that she was typing:

Then as I supped my tea, a text appeared on the screen and I smiled as two laughing emojis appeared on my screen followed by the words, 

"So you dreamt about me then xx." This was of course followed by a winking emoji. Then I replied;

"Maybe xx." I heard Claire get out of bed and I stopped texting Bernie. 

I locked my phone as Claire came down and climbed into my arms, "Morning baby." I said as I kissed her forehead.

Claire nodded as she had a headache,.

"I don't feel well baby I have a headache." Claire responded as she rubbed her eyes. 

"I will get two paracetamol babe." I replied and went into the kitchen.

I left my phone in the room and soon returned with the paracetamol, 

"Here you go baby." I handed her the paracetamol and the glass of water. 

Claire took the paracetamol and got something to eat, my phone bleeped with a text from Bernie, I looked at it when Claire had gone into the kitchen.

I saw the words, 

"You did dream about me last night xx." I couldn't help but smile.

I replied, "You caught me, guilty as charged. I will be at work today catch you later xx." I sent the text and waited for a reply.

Sure enough a text appeared on the screen, I read the words, 

"Yes I knew you had and I look forward to seeing you xx." I smiled at the text but didn't reply as Claire came back in and I locked my phone.

"You ok to go to work baby?" I said to Claire as she sat down.

"Yeah I am going to work babe. Why?" Claire responded.

"No reason I just wondered that's all baby." I got up and went to have a bath.

Half an hour later, we arrived at work and I sat in our office putting my head in my hands. All I could think about was Bernie it was as if I was under some sort of spell, specifically her spell. 

I tried to put her to the back of mind and concentrate on the case. However my boss sent me and Claire back to London Philadelphia Police Station to work with the police.

Obviously, I tried to make an excuse of not going but my thoughts of Bernie overwhelmed me and I agreed to go. 

We arrived at the police station and I walked in with Claire. Bernie and I were tasked with interviewing the suspects as Serena and Claire were tasked with organising the warrants, I was in the interview room looking through some stuff when Bernie came in and massage my shoulders.

"Claire is here Bernie, I can't please stop." I was trying so hard to fight her off, I got up and walked to the blind spot and Bernie followed me. 

I wanted her so much, but we were both married, 

"Bernie please, I can't." I replied as I felt Bernie's hand on my pussy and she was rubbing me good and I began melting again to her touch and I couldn't fight her off anymore.

"Come here." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately as I unzipped her trousers, then I put my hand down her knickers and rubbed her hard.

Bernie soon stripped me naked and we had sex in the interview room, she wrapped my right leg around her waist and began rubbing against me as we kissed passionately. I didn't wanna stop at all and Bernie was brilliant at pleasuring me, we were both horny as hell and we tried not to moan too loud. 

We both climaxed hard as we breathed heavily and smiled at each other, 

"I enjoyed that so much baby." I said as I looked into Bernie's eyes, 

"I could tell you enjoyed it baby." Bernie replied smiling, we kissed and then got dressed as we heard footsteps.

When we had finished getting dressed, we sat at the table reviewing the case. Then we decided to interview the new suspect who is the ex-girlfriend of Lily-Rose Wolfe.


	10. Taking Bernie To My Cottage

Just after interviewing Jade Leeson, I wasn't ready for going home yet. So i decided to go to my cottage and i invited Bernie to come with me;

"Hey, fancy coming to my cottage with me baby?" I asked her.

Bernie's eyes lit up, "I'd love to baby."

"Great baby." I responded, as we looked into each other's eyes.

Soon our lips met and we kissed again, I pulled away as i heard Claire calling my name;

"Yes Claire?" I said as Bernie answered a call from Serena.

Claire smiled at me;

"Erm, I will be going out later if you fancy joining me."

"No thank you, i don't feel upto it tonight." I responded, as i rubbed my forehead.

Claire smiled at me, "Do you have a headache, babe?"

I nodded, "Yeah, i will be at my cottage. I am gonna take some time off work."

"Ok baby, I will ring you when i am home ok baby?" Claire says.

I nodded and kissed her lips, "I will be ok baby, I promise."

"I know you will be ok baby. Night." Claire replied.

I smiled as she left and i closed the door, Bernie pulled me into her arms and we kissed. Soon we left the station, Bernie dropped her car off at her and Serena's house. Then she climbed into my car and i drove her to my cottage, I soon pulled up at my cottage and we went inside.

As I sat on the sofa, Bernie put her left leg over my right side and put her other leg over my left side. We kissed passionately, as Bernie began to undo my blouse and slipped it off me as I smiled at her and I undid her blouse. I began kissing her chest as she pushed me back and kissed me as i ran my hands on her body,

"Your so beautiful, Bernie. I want you so much." I said as i undid her bra and took it off.

Bernie smiled at me, "I want you so much too baby."

We smiled at each other, as we kissed passionately, i felt her undo my trousers zip and slip her hand inside my knickers. I moaned softly, as she kept rubbing me and kissing my neck. I moaned into her ear as i soon began kissing her neck and i gave her a love bite, I pushed her off me and I took my trousers and knickers off. Bernie smiled at me and she stripped off and climbed on top of me.

As we kissed each other, I felt Bernie slipping her hands into mine and we held hands as she rubbed against me. I felt her gently biting my ear as i moaned, our lips met again and then we let our tongues do the rest. The more i relaxed, the more I wanted Bernie and she wanted me, soon our hands released their grip of each other and Bernie moved down my body, kissing every inch of my body as she went down more.

I continued to moan, as she carressed my skin with her soft lips, Bernie was hitting my g spot all over. Eventually, i opened my eyes as i soon felt her tongue inside me and i was getting wetter and wetter. Bernie knew how to get me wet and horny for her, my pussy was now pulsating with tingling sensations and was craving for Bernie's pleasuring. I moaned louder, as I felt building and soon I climaxed in her mouth and she licked me clean, soon she moved up and kissed me as we laid there and i was running my hands on her body.

However, I turned us over and I pleasured her, which she enjoyed. Five minutes later, she climaxed and we smiled at each other. As I sat up, Bernie sat up too and we kissed passionately again and then i took her upstairs to my bedroom. I kissed her neck as I began to rub her and she responded by moving her pussy against my hand. Then, she pushed me onto the bed and I smiled at her, 

"I love you Danielle." Bernie said as she climbed on top of me.

"I love you too Bernie." I responded as I wrapped my arms around her body and we kissed.

Soon we fell asleep together, I began dreaming about Bernie, but this time she was dressed in a red and black cloak and was being coronated by people i barely knew. I soon came to realise that I had seen these same people before, in the vision that I had at work with Bernie. I woke up after seeing the same blonde hair man, I heard whispering downstairs and I left Bernie in the bed as i investigated. I slipped my dressing gown on and went to check it out, however I saw people standing in a circle and talking to someone, who's voice was deguised and i didn't see the face of the person.

Bernie woke up and came to find me;

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Bernie ased me as i came out of the vision and we went to bed.

I told Bernie about what I had seen;

"You were wearing a red and black cloak, also you were being coronated by these people. Now I have seen these people before, but I just can't seem to place them. Then there was these other people who were standing in a circle, talking to someone who I couldn't see but the voice was disguised."

Bernie believed me and just held me in her arms,

"Let's keep this between us baby, we wouldn't want to worry Claire or Serena with this." Bernie responded as I nodded.

The following morning, Bernie drove us home. On the way home, we were caught off guard when we both saw a goat in the middle of the road and Bernie swerved my car to avoid the goat. Then we got out but the goat was gone,

"Where the hell did that goat go?" Bernie exclaimed as we were both still in shock.

"I don't know Bernie!" Just as I turned to get back in the car, I saw the blonde haired man and I went to him.

Bernie followed me, "Baby wait."

I seemed to be in a trans-like state and didn't hear her, I saw the man and questioned who he was;

"Who are you?"

"Do you remember him?" He asked me, as I was shocked.

I soon felt Bernie's hand slip into mine, "Remember who! Who are you?" I asked again.

The man disappeared and I returned to normal, "Bernie?"

"Ssh it's ok baby, I'm right here." 

I just collapsed into her arms from tiredness, the dreams and visions were taking a toll on me and I only told Bernie about them.

"Ever since, I was a teenager, I have been having visions and dreams. I hear whisperings when I wake up and I see things, things that I should be afraid of but I'm not baby. Sometimes, I think I am going crazy but I am scared that people will think I am crazy."

Bernie pulled me into her arms and comforted me, she believed so much and she knew I was telling the truth because she had seen it for herself. Soon we headed home and she stayed with me for a bit.

I was fast asleep, when Bernie heard whisperings in the house and she investigated it. After a while I was awoken by screams, I ran to find Bernie in the basement and she was terrified, I calmed her down and eventually she told me what she had seen;

"it was awful, there was a dark figure who had holy water thrown in his face and he screamed as it burnt his skin. Plus, there was a baby girl, she was kidnapped by these people and she was never seen again."

Bernie told me as I believed her, I hugged her tightly and then we kept it from Claire and Serena.


	11. Bernie's Homelife With Serena

After having sex with Danielle, I immediately returned home to have a bath. The case was on going but we kept to it too, anyway as I drove home I tried not to think about Danielle and our one night stand in the interview room.

I pulled up in the driveway and got out, I locked my car and went inside the house, Serena and I had a three bedroom house with an inside swimming pool and outdoor swimming pool. We also have a conservatory, which we sit in the Summer time, as I put the kettle on and waited for it to boil, mine and Serena's two girls came running through to the kitchen.

"Mommy, look what I found with nana?" Amelia said to me showing her rock in the shape of a love heart, Amelia was four years old with light brown hair and bright brown eyes. 

Amelia loved nature and was always searching in the back garden for animals, she told me once that she wanted to be a veterinarian when she grows up as it breaks her little heart when she watches ads on the telly about abused animals.

I let her go and put her rock in her bedroom, I watched Amelia run upstairs and disappeared into her bedroom, now Rosa is nine years old and is into gymnastics, she was doing flips in the back garden as I watched, I did the girls their tea as I wasn't hungry. I promised the girls that I would go into the pool with them, Amelia was still cautious about the pool bless her but she did like being in the pool.

As we relaxed in the pool, I helped Amelia to swim and she eventually did it on her own though I kept an eye on her, just then I heard a familiar voice call my name,

"Bernie, I'm home." Serena shouted as she came through the house.

So I called back, "In the back garden with the girls." I said as Amelia was now sat on my knee watching Rosa playing with her ball.

Serena came through the large house and smiled, she went upstairs and got into her bikini which I bought her for a Christmas last year. Soon she came back and climbed into the pool. 

Rosa was laughing and said, "Catch me mommy. Catch me.' Rosa started swimming as Serena swam after her and caught her,

'Gotcha Rosa.' Rosa laughed and giggled as Serena tickled her gently.

I quickly got Serena's attention as Amelia wanted to swim to her, 

"Mommy, mommy." I held her up for a while but soon let go as Amelia found her rhythm and kept her eyes on Serena.

Serena encouraged her to keep going, 

"Come on Amelia, you can do it I'm right here."

Rosa smiled as she cheered on her sister, 

"Go Amelia, you have got this." I smiled at Rosa cheering on her sister.

Amelia didn't give up as she was determined to reach Serena, which she eventually reached Serena and was happy, Serena picked her up and cuddled her.

"Well done Amelia, your getting so good at swimming. Good girl baby, mommy is so proud of you." 

Amelia was a premature baby, I gave birth to her at 28 weeks and we were told that Amelia wouldn't survive the next 24 hours but she beat the odds and progressed each day. 

She was eight months old when we finally brought her home and Rosa was tentive and she doted on her sister a lot, she still does dote on her sister.

Amelia was more of Serena than me which I didn't mind, as Rosa more of me than Serena so we each had a mommy's girl. We had a few more minutes in the pool before we all got out and we put the girls to bed as they had their own rooms but Amelia always went into Rosa's bedroom and climbed into bed with her if she was scared.

Serena and I soon settled into bed after I locked everything up, we watched some telly and my mind drifted off slowly to thinking of Danielle, however I snapped out of it and kissed Serena passionately. She kissed me back and climbed onto me, she pulled at my night top soon taking it off me and played with my boobs. I took her night top off and she laid on top of me, with her nipples against mine as she kissed my neck.

I slipped my hand into her pjs and rubbed her fanny hard and I noticed she was horny and wet, so I rubbed her and fingered her. Serena moaned into my ear as I continued to rub her hard, my fanny was now hard and wanted to be played with. I stopped rubbing Serena and moved her hand down to my pussy; 

"Rub me baby." I went back to rubbing Serena's now wet pussy, I moaned as I felt her hand rubbing my pussy and we kissed passionately as we continued to pleasure each other.

Just then Serena climaxed hard on my hand and she breathed heavily, I then climaxed and on her hand and our bodies became jelly-like as we kissed each other and I ran my hands on her body. We talked about the case and the suspects,

"Danielle and I have to interview more suspects but neither of us can get the ex-girlfriend and her reaction to the case. She was completely cocky with us and avoided our questions, it was like she didn't care at all." I said to Serena while holding her in my arms, 

'If something is bothering you both, then you both should talk about it together.' 

Serena replied without realising that I had slept with Danielle. I made up every excuse I could think of, about not talking to Danielle,

"I can't babe, it's probably just us over thinking things. Besides, Danielle and Claire will be discussing it and maybe Danielle will figure out, so I won't bother her." I kissed Serena and got up to go to the loo, I went into the bathroom and cried silently as I felt so massively guilty over mine and Danielle's one night stand.

I soon got up, flushed the toilet and went back to bed. Serena had gone downstairs to make us a cuppa, I sent a text to Danielle,

"I am sorry about our one night stand, I enjoyed it very much and I love you so much baby." I sent the text and waited for a reply.

Danielle texted me back, 'I didn't ask for us to sleep together Bernie and I love you so much too."

I could tell from the text, that Danielle had anther vision which I knew about so I replied back, 'What happened this time in the vision baby?" I replied back. 

Three dots appeared on my screen, then the text appeared, "I am scared baby, I saw that man again and I don't know who he is." Danielle was really upset, so I typed back, 

"Want me to come round baby or shall we meet at a hotel?".' I sent the text.

Soon the text appeared on my screen;

"Hotel please baby." I replied immediately and then went to book a room for us, I then texted Danielle and she came up to the room, I was in. 

As soon as I et her in, I held her in my arms and comforted her. We laid on the bed together and she told me about the vision,

"Ssh it's ok baby, your safe now. I'm here for you baby." I kissed her forehead as she slept in my arms.


	12. First Whisperings

It had been a few days later, since Danielle and I first saw that goat in the middle of the road on the way home, I had been experiencing some of my own visions which scared me and I never told Serena as I didn't wanna scare her.

I was in bed with Serena, we were both fast asleep when I awoken by a loud bang and I went to investigate it. I checked on both girls and they were both asleep, just then I heard talking coming from downstairs so I went and checked it out.

As I crept downstairs, I saw a group of people and they were saying;

"We need to keep her away from her father. He is a terrible influence and if he finds her, she will be no match for us at all."

One of the other men looked at him, "Odin, she will have the power of her father behind her, he won't let any damage or harm be done to his daughter."

"Yes I know that. We have a plan to imprison Satan in the.....!" 

I couldn't make out the rest of the sentence, that is until I saw the imprisonment of Satan, "The Devil himself." I exclaimed as I walked over to him but he didn't see me.

For some reason, I could feel his pain and rage, as I turned round I saw a huge red creature in the mirror and I screamed.

The next thing I knew, Serena had woke me up as I was tossing and turning in my sleep, I had the look of fear on my face;

"Are you ok baby?" Serena asked me.

I just looked around and believed I had a nightmare, knowing it was a vision,

"Yeah baby, it was just a bad dream. I'm gonna go and get a glass of water." I kissed her lips and secretly grabbed my phone, I left the bedroom and went downstairs.

I texted Danielle, "Hope your awake babe?" I sent the text and waited for a reply.

My phone bleeped with a text, I quickly unlocked my phone and saw the text;

"Yeah, guess you had a vision baby?" The text read and I immediately replied;

"Yeah I did. Babe, I saw the devil and he was imprisoned, well he is still imprisoned and he is looking for his daughter."

I sent the text and three dots appeared, then followed the words;

"Pop round please babe, I need to show you something xx." Danielle replied.

I got in my car and drove to Danielle's house, I pulled up in the driveway and Danielle met me at the door;

"What's wrong baby?"

"Follow me please." 

Danielle led the way and we went into the basement together, we went into a secret room within the basement.

"What is this place, baby?" I said looking around.

"I found it this afternoon, just before Claire got home."

Danielle explained it to me as I listened, every word she said made sense to me. We agreed to keep it to ourselves as we wanted to protect our respective wives from harm.


	13. The Cold Shoulder Treatment

Ever since Danielle and I had started an affair, we found a secret room within her basement and we agreed to not tell Serena or Claire. Danielle hasn't spoken to me at all. I have been trying to talk to her but i get the cold shoulder treatment with her, i have tried the same thing tatic by giving the cold treatment back, but found that i soon hated the silence between us. I knew i had hurt Danielle with what i had said and i knew deep down that she had hurt me too. I knew in the end that i was wrong and i tried to make it upto her, we were walking to the interview room when i pulled her to one side, i grabbed her hand but she pulled away and walked away. 

Danielle didn't once look at me, it was as if she was a completely different person and it was like she couldn't bare to have me touch her. I went into the interview room with her and spoke to a suspect; 

"We know you had lied to us, because your statements don't match up." I said to the suspect, secretly hoping that Danielle would chime in with the evidence, but she didn't so i just carried on talking to the suspect.

When the interviewing was done, Danielle left the room and i knew she was hurting as was I, so i followed her into the toilets and tried to speak to her again, 

"Danielle, I miss you and I wish you would talk to me. Please I just want us to be friends again." I tried reaching out to her but she ignored me and left the toilets. I cried in the toilet cubical with my hands covering my face, I have never felt so stupid in all my life and i feared that i had just lost my best friend. Through the crying, i began having a panic attack and couldn't breath. I tried thinking happy thoughts but all i could think of was losing Danielle and it made everything worse. 

Eventually Serena came in and found me, she heard me wheezing and held me in her arms, i soon calmed down and told her what happened; 

"What happened baby?" Serena asked me while stroking my blonde hair.

"A couple of weeks ago, Danielle and I began an affair and now she isn't talking to me. i have lost her as a friend and i don't know what to do." I replied still crying. 

"What? You slept with Danielle?" Serena responded.

"Yes I did, but it wasn't planned I swear on my own life that it wasn't planned." I replied pulling away from Serena in fear of her reaction. 

"You did what? You cheated on me with Danielle?" Serena responded getting angry, so i backed away from her slowly.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean too honestly." I was still backing away from her as she walked towards me. 

"Does Claire know that you slept with her wife?" Serena demanded in an angry voice.

I was terrified beyond mortal limitations, "I...I...I...I don't know." I was comepletely terrified of Serena now as she flung for me and pinned me against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch me again, you pathetic excuse for a wife. I don't want you to come near me at all, do you understand me?" Serena said still angry, i nodded as i cried then i saw Serena's hand rise and she slapped me round the face, then she left and i cried even more. 

I washed my face with cold water and then i went home, i had a bath and sat in the back garden having a fag as i looked at my phone. I wondered about all sorts in my mind, even questioining my decision to tell Serena the truth. Little did i know that Danielle had already told Claire the truth and things didn't end well for her either.

Eventually two months later, Serena and I sat down and talked about things. She had forgiven me for my infedelity and i told her that it wasn't planned. 

"I am sorry Serena, i didn't plan on sleeping with Danielle and i regretted it straight away. I know i hurt you Serena and i am truly sorry." I said to her. 

"I know Bernie and i am sorry for hitting you, i was so angry that you could have cheated on me and then made up every excuse under the sun just to not see her. I know you and Danielle are close as friends, i have forgiven you as well for it, but please don't lie to me again i love you and i want us four to be a happy family together. Your the best thing that had happened to me after what i went through and i would hate myself if i ended our marriage. Anyway, to be honest, i am kind of glad that it was Danielle you slept with rather than someone else and i am not saying that i agree with it, but if it happens again let me know straight away that is all i ask of you. I know you love me and the girls, i just don't want any secrets between us ok." Serena replied with a smile.

I smiled back, 'It won't happen again Serena I swear. If it does happen again I will tell you straight away and I have always loved you and the girls, you mean the world to me all of you do.' I replied then Serena and I embraced into a cuddle, we kissed passionately.

"Fancy an early night babe?" Serena said seductively and I couldn't resist

"I'd love one baby." I replied to her, then I locked everything up as Serena grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs to have sex in our bed.

I felt her hand on my pussy rubbing me and teasing my nipples getting me hard and horny for her, I couldn't help but moan to her touching, I was so hard that my pussy needed a huge release and I could feel it building. 

"Someone is nice and wet, also extremely horny." Serena said with a smirk

"I want you so much baby, make me yours baby." I pleaded with her in a sexual voice. 

'Oh, so you wanna be punished sexually do you baby?' Serena responded

"I have been a bad girl baby and I need to be punished." I replied to her.

With that, Serena fucked me good and hard punishing me sexually which I massively enjoyed. We laid in bed together and I was in her arms

"You enjoyed that didn't you baby?" Serena said moving my now messed up hair behind my ear, I looked up at her and looked into her eyes, 

"Yes I did baby, you do know how to punish me sexually." I replied and then kissed her.


	14. Abused By Claire

Ever since a couple of months, that I told Claire the truth and that I was having an affair with Bernie, she didn't handle it well;

"You cheated on me?! With that blonde slut." Claire said as I confirmed it was true.

Claire began abusing me verbally, calling me names or making fun of my body. I became very self conscious about my body and often refused to have a bath with her, I did try to apologise to her but she always ignored me and kept pulling me down all the time.

I was demoted to stay at home with the girls, Claire went to work and she told me that I wasn't to contact Bernie or even speak to her at work. My life became hell, I even questioned whether telling Claire about the affair and my decision led me to the fact that I had to, because we expected no lies in our marriage.

While Claire was at work, I went to the secret room and put a pin code on it, so only Bernie and I had access to it. I read through the files and history of the Earth, something never seemed to add up about it and nothing made sense. I found it really hard not talking to Bernie and I often wished for her to hold me in her arms, soon enough I went for a bath and locked the door.

As I laid in the water, I began to imagine Bernie and we were at my cottage. I missed Bernie so much and I began to crave her touch all the time, I wanted to contact her and I grabbed my phone. Just before I could type a message to her, Claire came home and I quickly hid my phone as she called to me;

"Danielle, I'm home." Claire said as she came upstairs, I quickly put my face under the water and lifted it up when she came in.

Claire opened the door and I rinsed my face from the soap;

"Oh hi babe, sorry I was washing my face." I said as I had finished.

"That's ok babe, enjoy your bath." Claire responded.

"Claire, I am sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you." I replied.

Claire responded with a sad voice, "But you did, Danielle. You slept with Bernie and then kept it from me, I can't even stand to have you near me now. When we got married, that was the first thing we agreed on, no lies Danielle and you broke that promise by sleeping with her."

I began to cry as I knew that I had upset Claire:

"Get out and get dressed, Booth and Brennan are coming for tea." Claire barked at me, as she left.

I got out of the bath and got dressed, I sat on the bed in the bedroom. I looked through some pictures of me and Bernie, my heart broke as I realised that I was missing Bernie terribly and our friendship may be at risk of falling apart.

As the tears streamed down my face, I couldn't even text Bernie and I just put my phone under the pillow and cried my heart out. Anyway, I soon plucked up the courage and went downstairs, I spent time with them and Booth could tell that something was wrong.

He pulled me into his arms and comforted me, as I cried.

"It's ok Dani, I have got you." Booth said to me.

I told him the truth and he wasn't angry with me just upset;

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Booth. Now Claire is abusing me and I have tried everything to make it upto her." I said as I almost collapsed from lack of sleep.

Booth just give me a cuddle and held me in his arms, when he and Brennan had left, I went into the basement and stayed in the secret room. Claire had gone to bed and I fell asleep in the secret room. Dreaming about Bernie, I was happy with her and we danced together. Then I had a dream about this dark figure and a battle, which hadn't ended well at all. I woke up to the voice calling me, I walked through the house and opened the front door.

Claire had woke up and followed me outside, I was in a trans like state and I came to a place that I hadn't seen before and Claire was trying to wake me up. Soon, I flt an overwhelming chill on my skin and then I saw a red beast come flying towards me and I screamed, falling over as I woke up in bed next to Claire and she was stroking my hair;

"It's ok baby, I am here." Claire said as I looked around.


	15. Friendship On The Line

Danielle and I were still not talking to each other, well I was talking to her but I wasn't getting a response, I even texted her as Serena encouraged me to still try and speak to Danielle. 

"Keep trying to get in touch with her baby, I know you are scared but let Danielle know that you are here for her." Serena said to me before she left for her break.

With Serena's encouragement, I texted Danielle; 

"Please Danielle talk to me, I'm here for you as a friend xx." I sent the text and waited for a reply, then I left the station for a break, I sat next to Serena.

"Any luck babe?" she asked me, I shook my head trying not to cry as I realised that I was falling in love with Danielle, 

"I miss her so much baby, I want her to talk to me." I replied then bursts into tears.

"Come here baby." Serena responded while pulling me into my arms.

Then we saw Claire arriving at our work place, I got up and asked her. 

"How is Danielle?" I said to Claire. 

"She is fine now she is away from you. Don't come near my wife again Wolfe and if you touch her I will end you." Claire responded as Serena got up to defend me, 

"Dont you dare threaten my wife." Serena said as Claire just walked off, I cried as I tried to stop thinking about Danielle and Serena comforted me.

I soon calmed down and went upto our office, as Serena said that she was going to the shop and I went throught some paperwork, little did I know where Serena was really going. 

I pulled up in the driveway of Danielle's house and got out, I locked my car and knocked on the door. Danielle opened it to find me, she backed away from me almost if she scared of me.

"Please don't hurt me I am sorry. Please don't hurt me." Danielle said as she continued to back up from me.

I knew immediately something was wrong,

"Danielle, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here because Bernie is very worried about you and yes I know about the affair you both had but I have forgiven you and Bernie." I went into the house and gave her a cuddle, though she hesitated.

"Its ok come here." I noticed brusing on Danielle's neck and arms. 

"Danielle has Claire been abusing you?" I asked her softly.

"No I'm fine, I need to get on. Please go before Claire gets home." Danielle responded, as I left not wanting to leave, I asked her for one favour.

"Please ring Bernie or come and see her, she misses you and I know you miss her." I rubbed her arm and left knowing I had suspicions. I returned home as Bernie had texted me that she was home.

I arrived home and went inside the house;

"Hey baby." I kissed Bernie's lips, 'Em, is that honeycomb and chocolate I taste?' I smile at Bernie, as she giggled.

"Yes baby it is." We smiled at each other.

"Oh I went to see Danielle today at home." I said as Bernie looked at me.

"How is she baby?" Bernie was concerned as I knew she would be.

"I believe that Claire is abusing her babe." I replied to her.

"What makes you say that baby?" Bernie replied.

"When she saw me, Danilelle backed away from me as if I was gonna hit her." I said.

I saw Bernie's heart break and I held her in my arms.

"No matter what happened between you and Danielle, she doesn't deserve to be abused for it. Yes I slapped you round the face, I was angry as it never crossed my mind that you could do that to me but I chose to forgive you and Danielle. Why don't you go and see her baby tomorrow when Danielle is with us, I can deal with Claire ok baby." I said as I stroked Bernie's hair. 

"I will try babe, but I don't know what to say to say to her." Bernie replied.

"You will think of something baby, just speak from your heart." I responded.

We went to bed, then the following morning we were at work, I noticed Danielle walk in and breathing as though she was in pain. I nudged Bernie softly, she looked at me.

"Go and talk to her Bern!' I smiled at her.

"Ok baby." she replied then I watched her follow Danielle into the ladies, I kept Claire busy so Bernie and Danielle could have some quality time together.

I go into the ladies after Danielle and I see bruises on her body. 

"Danielle?" she looked up at me and just sobbed her heart out, I walked over to her and just held her in my arms crying. I felt Danielle wrap her arms around my back and just heard her sobbing. 

"I am so sorry baby, I didn't know this would happen." I said as I tried to calm her down.

We sat on the floor next to each other and I held her hand as she finally opened upto me; 

"It started with little things such as making me feel down and self conscious about my body. At first I passed it off as nothing, we are at the park having a laugh and checking out other girls as a bit of fun and she got angry when I said that I liked a red head. She stormed off and when we got home, she got physical with me and punched me then she forced me to cut her name into my arm." She pulled up her sleeve and I saw Claire's name, faintly but it was there.

"Why didn't you tell me before Danielle?" I asked her softly.

"Because Claire said that she would deny it." Danielle responded.

I couldn't help but want to hold her, Serena was right no matter what me and Danielle did, she still didn't deserve to be abused like she was. 

"So I just do things to please her. She didn't let me text you or ring you, I wanted to reach out to you Bernie so much." Danielle said as she cried and I pulled her into my arms to comfort her.

"I'm here baby it's ok." I kissed her head.


	16. Standing Upto Claire

It was a few weeks later, when I confided in Bernie about the abuse and she helped me.

I finally stood up to Claire, as I couldn't take it anymore;

"Enough Claire. I have had enough of the constant abuse and I have endlessly apologized to you for my infedelity and it's not good enough for you." I said as my anger built.

Claire just breaksdown, "I need help Danielle. Everything that has happened to me, is too much and I can't take it anymore. Please don't hate me baby, I'm sorry."

My heart broke for her, Claire had been abused all her life. From her birth till she met me, now she needed the help. 

"It's ok baby, I won't leave you ok and I will support you." I said as I held her in my arms.

We went to our GP, after Claire had calmed down and the GP said to us;

"It is incredible Claire, that you have made it this far without professional help. I am afraid, that you will need exstentive treatment as violence seems to have shaped you."

Claire responded, "But I don't wanna be like this Doctor. I love my wife and our girls, they mean a lot to me and I would hate to lose them."

The doctor nodded in agreement, 

"I will transfer you into a rehab facility, which they show and help you on how to avoid violence, also they help with anger issues and you have a lot of anger issues."

Claire just nodded.

"You also seem to suffer from R.A.D, better known as, Reactive Attachment Disorder. Which through suffering from abuse, you have been left with the inability to attach to anyone. It is curable with holding therapy and spending one to one time with your daughters."

The GP says, as Claire cried.

We left the office and went home, that evening, Claire kissed our girls and we shared a cuddle,

"If you need someone, baby, please go to Bernie. I shouldn't have told you not to contact her and I know that you love me so much, please forgive me baby."

I just cried a little, as we parted and the team came to pick Claire up for the treatment. The girls stayed with my mother and they waved at their mom, I had to help with work.

Just as I got home, I texted Bernie straight away;

"Please come round, I need you xx."

A few hours later, Bernie came in and I just burst into tears.

"Claire has gone into rehab for help." I said as Bernie held me.

"I will be here for you, baby. No matter what."

We sat on the sofa, when I got a phone call from Claire;

"Hey baby." I said as Bernie smiled at me seductively.

"Hey, I'm just calling to say that I am at the clinic and I won't be able to talk to you guys for a while. I miss you and our girls so much baby."

"We miss you too baby. You will be ok baby, I am here for you one hundred percent baby." I replied, as Bernie climbed on top of me and began to undo my blouse and kiss my chest.

Claire replied; 

"I have to go now baby, as they need to take my phone away and please tell the girls that I love them and I love you too baby."

"I will baby and I love you too. Bye bye." I responded as Bernie ran her tongue on my boob.

"Bye baby." Claire hung up as did I.

Bernie lifted up and kissed me, I had definitely missed Bernie, she had missed me too and I wanted her so much.

I got up and led her to the basement, in the secret room, I had found a bedroom. As I closed the secret door, we kissed passionately and then as I laid on the bed, Bernie stripped off and climbed on top of me.

Soon, I felt her pussy against mine as we kissed and groped each other, while the song 'Tonight I Celebrate My Love For You' plays over.

Eventually, Bernie and I fell asleep with me snuggled into Bernie's arms.


	17. Danielle's Birthday Surprise

It was a warm lovely morning, i listened to the sound of birds chirping and the wind gently blowing through my blonde beach wavy hair.

Bernie and I were back talking to each other, it felt good to finally get off my chest, the abuse i was suffering from Claire. I still secretly loved Bernie and often wanted to tell her, i knew she felt the same way but didn't tell me probably for the same reasons i had. 

We were both married and had kids, I finally stood my ground with Claire and helped her to get the help she needed, i was fully aware of Claire's past and her childhood abuse, it was truly incredible that she had made it this far without professional help, so i was glad when she admitted to needing help and finally started to get better. 

Though she still had nightmares of her abusive parents and i would hold her to let her know i was there for her.

As for the case, it was still on going as Bernie and I kept interviewing suspects and we even revisited the crime scene to see if we missed anything, we talked over the scene and I wanted to kiss her so much. 

"I wanna kiss you so much Bernie." I said as we sat in the car in the back, she looked at me with love in her eyes and I knew she wanted me. Before I could say anything else, Bernie and I locked lips and kissed passionately.

I unzipped her trousers and slipped my hand into her knickers and rubbed her to which she moaned and kissed me.

I knew Bernie had melted to my touch as I had melted to her touch. As I rubbed her, Bernie climbed on top of me and began moving her pussy against my hand, even kissing my neck and giving me a love bite. 

I started to rub her harder and faster, as she undid my blouse and kissed my chest, we wanted each other so much and we had each other.

I soon felt Bernie's hand inside my knickers and rubbing my hard pussy which was really wet, we pleasured each other and really enjoyed it.

Bernie soon climaxed on my hand, 

"Good girl baby." I said as Bernie breathed heavily, then we kissed passionately.

"I wanna pleasure you baby." Bernie replied,

"Then pleasure me anyway you want to baby." I responded smiling at Bernie.

Afterwards, Bernie took my trousers and knickers off, she began to lick me, firstly running her tongue up and down my pussy and playing with my g spot, then she slipped her tongue inside my pussy and pleasured so much that I couldn't help but moan as I enjoyed it. 

As I laid there letting Bernie pleasure me, I couldn't help but think of us and it made me want Bernie even more, I screamed with pleasure as I climaxed in Bernie's mouth and she enjoyed it.

She got up and kissed me as I wrapped my arms around her, I didn't wanna let her go and we laid side by side in each other's arms, we both felt at peace and loved the quietness around us. 

"We have to go back to work baby." I said softly to Bernie, 

"I don't want to baby, I want to stay here with you.' Bernie replied as she stayed in my arms, I knew she didn't wanna leave as did I but we had to go back.

We got dressed and headed back to work, I rang Claire on video chat as I missed her so much, she had to leave to go to rehab to help her cope with her anger. 

"Hey baby, I miss you so much." I said as I saw her face light up

"Hey baby, I miss you too and wish I was with you right now. Happy birthday baby." Claire responded as I looked down.

"Its not a birthday without you baby. I don't even wanna celebrate babe." I replied as I looked at her.

"You need to celebrate babe, it's your birthday and I will be home soon and I will do a birthday meal just you and me yeah." Claire responded, 

"Ok baby."

Bernie came in to get me, 

"I gotta go baby, Bernie wants me." I said to Claire.

"Ok baby and thank you Bernie for watching Danielle, it's much appreciated." Claire responded, 

"Your Welcome Claire." Bernie chimed in.

"Ok baby love you so much.'" I replied, 

"Love you too baby.' Claire responded before hanging up. 

I turned to Bernie, "Ok what's wrong Bernie?" I said noticing that Bernie was staring out of the window, 

"What are you looking at?" I said as I went to turn round.

Bernie stopped me, 

"No baby, sorry I needed to see you as I really miss you." Bernie said as she hugged me, she told everyone to go into the garage.

"I know baby, I miss you too. Anything else before I go upstairs and sink into my bed?" I replied looking at Bernie.

"I wanna show you something come on.' She took my hand and led me out of the house round to the back.

"Bernie, what's going on?" I asked her, just then the garage doors swing open and everyone jumps out yelling;

"Surprise.'

I couldn't believe it, my heart was in my mouth and Claire was here too.

"Baby, what are you doing here?' I said as Claire walked to me.

"Happy birthday baby. Everyone including Bernie and Serena all helped to keep it a surprise." Claire responded as she hugged me.

"Hey even Christine helped us Danielle." Booth said as Brennan and Christine smiled.

"Thank you guys so much." I said with tears in my eyes.

Everyone had a good time and then it was time to cut the cake, as the birthday girl I did the honour. As I cut into the cake, the knife slips and cuts my finger;

"Ow damn it." I said as Claire, Bernie and Serena rush to my aid, I went to hospital to get it checked out. The doctor stitched me up and gave me some antibiotics tablets to keep it from getting infected, while on the tablets I found that I wasn't hungry at all but I was thirsty all the time.

I would drink bottles of water all the time, but it seemed like that I could never quench my thirst and Claire got worried for me as did Bernie. One evening, I drank some water and flirted with Claire, though she flirted back she wasn't into having sex as she was exhausted, so I went into the living room and passed out on the sofa. 

Claire and Bernie brought me round though they rushed me to hospital to get me checked over, though I said I was fine.

After a gruelling time with the doctor, I was allowed home, while sat in the car I noticed my reflection was fuzzy until it became clear and I saw something in the mirror, though it wasn't my reflection. 

As we going home, Claire was driving and Bernie had her hand on my shoulder telling me I would be ok. Only I reached over and grabbed the wheel making the car spin out of control as Bernie and Serena tried to take from the wheel.

The next thing I knew, I was being wheeled into hospital and I fell into a coma, Claire stayed by my side all the time until she, Bernie and Serena came up with a plan to take it in turns to watch over me. 

Most of the time, I could hear and feel Bernie's presence it was as if I didn't want her to leave my side.


	18. In The Coma

While in the coma, I had visions constantly and I learned that the three sisters who I had previously seen, were actually my sisters.

I also had visions of the dark figure, who was trying to get to something but I couldn't see who it was.

Forty days later, the doctors turned my life support off despite the constant opposition from Claire, Bernie and Serena.

After they turned my life support off, I began breathing on my own and I coughed calling their names out;

"Baby, Bernie, Serena." All three of them rushed to my side and comforted me, the doctors couldn't believe what they had seen, to them it was a miracle I had even survived and soon found that my injuries were healed. 

As I spent time in the hospital to recovery, I had nightmares and often woke up in a sweat, strange things began to happen.

Ravens would be around me all the time, they never hurt me at all and if anything they seemed to know who I was, protecting me when they could. 

One night I was awoken by a voice and I followed it, I came to the baby unit and went inside.

A baby was crying and I picked it up, holding the baby in my arms, I sat down and sang to the baby. 

It fell asleep in my arms, I soon heard an alarm go off and the baby disappeared from my arms.

The following morning, a police officer came to see me and a black raven appeared in the window. 

I pointed to the raven and the police officer dropped dead after looking at the raven, I soon returned home from the hospital and I didn't eat anything. 

"No I'm ok Claire, I think I lost my appetite.'" I giggled at her.

We went to bed and slept with each other, I played with her so much that she enjoyed it and fell asleep in my arms.

I got up and left her in bed, as I went downstairs and went into the back garden to find Black ravens surrounding the house but not hurting me in anyway.


	19. Prophecy

It was a couple of months later, that had sent me on my journey to discovering who I really was and Bernie helped me.

Thirty Eight Years Previously:

\------ "SHE'S COMING?! THE CHILD OF DARKNESS, BRINGING FORTH THE NEW WORLD ORDER. HER VERY EXISTENCE IS A SIN, ABSOLUTE EVIL. MY SOUL AND PATRICIA, YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE. WILL DELIVER HER. I'M CARRYING A CHILD, BUT WHAT'S INSIDE PATRICIA MUST DIE. I'LL DIE FIRST! BATTLE ON." -------

In the year of our Lord, 1915, a preist went rogue to uncover an anicent prophecy, which foretold the birth of a powerful magical being, whose power was equal to that of every magical being both Good and Evil. The preist was named Father Justin, the first head preist of his brother's Temple. Father Justin was a slender man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, he also had an older brother who had seemingly vanished just shortly the wedding of his older brother and soon to be sister-in-law was sabtoage by their enemies. 

Also Father Justin discovered that his older brother had been betrayed but before the traitor could be revealed, his brother vanished without a trace. Father Justin entered into the brotherhood of the church and served as a man of god, which was used as a rouse to gain information. Father Justin knew how to play people, he was fully aware that people were like sheep to believe in a man who never existed in humanform. Father Justin could use things to his advantage, he also had a rival in the church who was named as Father Rossetti. They often clashed over their beliefs and a matter of their opinions on the world around them.

The church decided to put them together, in the hopes of getting them to work together, though Father Justin seemingly played along to please the church, he secretly had other plans. During a Summer's break, Father Justin disappeared to an unknown location, where he discovered a prophecy and killed a demon for it. After returning to the church after the Summer's break, Father Justin and Father Rossetti clashed once more, this time over the prophecy and Father Justin was angered when the church decided to let Father Rossetti check out the prophecy. Father Justin stormed off angry and later returned seemingly calming down. He congratulated Father Rossetti on the promotion and had agreed to become his aid, Father Justin organised the transport and everything else.

Father Rossetti was grateful and went on his journey not realising of the danger he was in, he took the train from Oxford to London and went about his daily business, he bought a rental car and drove to his location. On the way to his location, he heard sounds which could only be the sounds of motorbikes, when he looked out of his rearview mirror, he couldn't see anything even when looking out of his side view mirror he couldn't see anything. It's not until, one of the motorbikers smashes the passenger side window and hits Father Rossetti. As the car swerves out of control, Father Rossetti tries to defend himself but ends up crashing the car and the two attackers seemingly die after their motorbikes are blown up.

Father Rossetti comes round after the accident, he then hears a crowing sound and looks up, he sees a black raven on the car bonet which crows at him and Father Rossetti screams, he is transported to a psychiatric hospital where he is believed to be mentally broken, following the attack. Soon after another Father of the church is walking down the hallway to meet Father Justin, who had heard of the accident and had come to help. As they walk through the hallway, 

Father Justin asks the Father; "If It's Possible, I Would Like To See Father Rossetti First." 

The second Father answered, "I Am Afraid He Won't Recognise You." Father Justin looked puzzled.

However as he followed the second Father, his face twisted into an evil glaire and he followed the second Father.

As they chatted about Father Rossetti, Father Justin portrays an innocent side as he appears to be genuinely concerned for Father Rossetti's welfare after the accident, when left alone, Father Justin secretly taunts Father Rossetti over his mistakes and how Father Rossetti is paying for those mistakes by being mentally driven insane and reliving his mistakes. 

Father Justin says, "Now All The Mistakes, You Have Made Over The Years Including Taking What Was Ritefully Mine, You Are Now Reliving Mentally and You Can See Where You Have Gone Wrong But, You Can't Undo Your Mistakes Dad."

With that, Father Justin attacks him and then leaves, he raises the alarm that Father Rossetti had attacked and shows the evidence of a bruise on his arm, Father Rossetti is placed into a private room and watched very carefully. 

Father Justin goes for a meeting with the head priest, who reveals that Father Rossetti was given the task of uncovering a prophecy which revealed very important information, Father Justin was yet again past over and was angered when a new priest was given the task of uncovering a prophecy. Still angered, Father Justin steals the files and then sets the church on the fire, killing everyone inside it by blocking all the exits. Father Justin also kills the doctors looking after Father Rossetti and then kills Father Rossetti, he burns the hospital down and doesn't look back. After killing everyone who stood in his way, Father Justin goes rogue in the search of the prophecy, he meets people who are looking for the prophecy.

He kills them to protect the prophecy and then goes after magical beings both Good and Evil to prevent them from finding the prophecy, however he meets a wizard who tells him he has found the prophecy but refuses to give it to Father Justin. In retaliation for this, Father Justin kills every last member of the wizard's family and forces him to watch, after killing them, Father Justin then drives the wizard mentally insane by torturing him. Eventually the wizard gives in and lets Father Justin have the prophecy, while his back is turned, the wizard attempts to kill Father Justin but Father Justin senses this and then attacks him, he then drives him mentally insane by using the mirror which ends with a blood-curling scream and the wizard is proclaimed as insane. However Father Justin finds the prophecy and he reads it, he hides in the most obscurd place and soon vanishes without a trace.

As Bernie and I came out of the vision, we questioned everything;

"Who Am I Bernie?" I said to her.

"I don't known baby, let's find out together." Bernie responded.

I just hugged her tightly, "I don't want Claire or Serena to know baby."

"I won't tell them ok baby. It will be just you and me baby." Bernie responded.


	20. The Return of Father Justin

On the 27th March, 1961, Father Justin returned with a vengeance and soon killed thousands of people who posed as a threat to his plan. Upon coming across a Warren Witch named Patricia Halliwell, Father Justin befriends her and protects her until she is ready for her Destiny. He manages to integrate himself inside the Halliwell Manor and he gains the trust of Warren Witch Penny Halliwell. He reveals of his bond and desire to restore peace to the world via eliminating Evil, when left on his own in the attic, he performs a ritual which provides the house with protection and the allownication of his brother to enter.

However, two and half weeks later on 15th April, 1961, Father Justin uses his friendship with Patricia to trick her into coming to his home. Her mother Penny is noneotherwiser and allows her to go to Father Justin at his home, when Patricia enters his home she finds it uneasy and tries to escape. She is drugged by Father Justin and he later sets up the scene where he will trick Patricia into making her first kill by spilling a drop of blood in the name of his older brother.

Patricia comes round and is delierious, she sees Father Justin and he tells her a story that he was attacked by enemies, also that he will be sacrificed to the Devil himself. Patricia believes him and vows to protect him, she doesn't realise that she is the one to be sacrificed as the final bride of the Devil himself. When she enters the main hall of the Temple, she helps to hold the rope as Meridian performs the ceremony,

"For Years The One Has Been Waiting To Complete His Circle, The World That Is His Has Reached A Time of Rejoicing. The Days of Old Are Gone and A New Is Before Us, The Path of His Second and Final Arrival Must Be Sanctified In Blood, Human Blood, Innocent Blood."

With that the followers grab Father Justin and tie him to the alter, he begs Patricia for help, "This Isn't Our God. Patricia Help." Meridian continues after taking a double edge steal knife, "This World Will End Today, The Second Hand of The Devil Will Sweep The Earth, Bringing With Her The Winter of A Thousand Years and Will Kill Anyone Who Stands In The Way of Her Father's World. With This Life Will Raise The Daughter of The Devil."

Patricia frees herself and attacks Meridian, she frees Father Justin, only for Meridian to attack her and Patricia stabs Meridian killing her instantly. As Patricia ponders over her first kill through crying and sheer debelief, Father Justin reveals his true identity, 

"Thank You Patricia, Your Going To Help Bring My Brother Back Into This World. My Brother Needed A Sacrifice and Not Just One of His Flesh and Blood, He Needed Your Purity, Your Innocence of A Netrual Murder In His Name. This World and All Who Are On It Will Be No More, The Second Hand of My Brother Will Rule, and You Patricia Will Bring Her To Us."

Patricia screams as Father Justin watches smiling sinisterly, however not long after Patricia's first kill, Penny sees dark clouds surrounding Father Justin's home and she goes to it to find out what is happening. She then enters his home and finds it a Temple, she walks through it, finally she comes to the main hall and sees Meridian on the alter dead. She then sees Patricia crying and they share a cuddle, Patricia then tells her mother what had happened and that Father Justin isn't who he says he is.

Just as Penny comforts her daughter, Father Justin comes into the main hall and Patricia freaks out. 

Penny demands an explanation, Father Justin tells her this, 

"I Am Father Justin, First Head Priest of The Temple of My Brother. Done To Her, I Have Forfilled Her Destiny, Patricia Is For My Brother." He replies while looking at Patricia, 

"Who Is Your Brother?" Penny asks back.

"The Dark Force That Will Sweep The Earth With His Children. The Old, The Crippled, The Blind, The Maimed and All Your So Called Gods. All Will Be Destroyed and My Niece Will Cleanse The Earth With Innocence, The Innocence of A Netrual Murder." Father Justin replied.

"This Isn't The God You Told Us About." Penny says, 

"No It Isn't and That God Will Be Taken Off, But I Had To Get Close To You All. So I Invented A God To Throw You and It Worked." Father Justin replied, "So Thank You For Patricia." 

Penny was shocked, "I Don't Know What Your Talking About." Penny says.

"Look Inside Yourself Penny, You Brought Her Here and Why Did You Come To Defeat The Source of All Evil. Your Hatred of Men Brought You Here. My Brother Appreciated Rage." Father Justin says while smiling.

Just then Penny goes to attack Father Justin, but he telekinetically throws her backwards. However, fire appears around the alter and forms fire tendrils which grabs Patricia by her foot and pulls her towards the alter. As Patricia dangles in mid air, Penny tries to use her powers on Father Justin but has no success as Father Justin appears to be resistant to her powers and he uses his powers on her. However Patricia is lifted to the ground and Father Justin disappears, Patricia has no memory of what has happened and she goes home with her mother. Unknown to them both, is that Patricia is pregnant with her second child.

Bernie and I had seen the battle. Recently, I discovered that I had powers but i did not yet tell Bernie. She knew I could cast spells simply by rhyming words, but she hadn't yetn suspected that I had powers.

I soon learned that more visions were to come.


	21. The Ravens

It had been five months since Danielle was in the hospital, recovering from an accident and she survived. Anyway I found myself worrying over little things, such as seeing Danielle with a knife and I immediately grabbed the knife from her freaking out, 'Danielle no.' I seemed like an idiot but I knew deep down that Danielle wouldn't hurt herself, but part of me didn't wanna take that risk.

Danielle would just smile at me, 'Bernie, I won't cut myself and what happened at my birthday was unexpected. I appreciate you being cautious and I love you for it.' Danielle said with a smile, since her accident, Danielle seemed different in a way but I couldn't help but begin to feel attracted to her. Yes we are having an affair but being with Danielle, made me feel free and loved and I know Serena loves me and I love her, but something made me want Danielle.

I was sat on the side in the kitchen, and texting Serena telling her that something about the ex-girlfriend of my second cousin Lily-Rose wasn't right, so I wasn't surprised when Serena replied back with the words, 'She does have a criminal record and was sent to prison for actual and greviousily bodily harm, so it wouldn't nerve me if she did have something to do with Lily-Rose's death.'

I replied back while eating a piece of Galaxy chocolate block, 'If she did, I would string up and do the same thing to her, the bitch.' I sent the text but had no idea what came over me, it was like I had been possessed and I didn't know I was being possessed. However Serena texted back, 'Bit dramatic baby don't you think? But then again I wouldn't blame you, neither of us would blame you at all xx.' I smiled at the text and replied, 'Dont know what came over me baby xx.' I sent the text and then hears giggling, I looked up to find Danielle wasn't in the kitchen with me.

I got off the side and followed the sounds of giggling, I came into the bedroom upstairs and saw a little blonde hair girl, it wasn't either of my daughters Rosa or Amelia. As I approached the little girl, she turned round and spotted me, she giggled at me and then ran out of the bedroom and downstairs, I followed her and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the name, 'Astareth', written in blood on the living room wall. This was followed by the words, 'She's coming.'

I was scared then the little girl appeared again and this time I engage in conversation with her, 'Who are you?' I asked her, 'I'm Bernie and I won't hurt you?' Then she ran outside into the back garden and I followed her, I saw Danielle surrounded by Ravens and I tried calling to her to get to me and away from the Ravens.

But as she couldn't hear, she turned round to me and walked towards me, 'I'm here Danielle.' She just smiled at me and began kissing my neck, for some unknown reason, I enjoyed it and then grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. I wanted her and I kissed her, I didn't even wanna leave her arms at all. Just then I suddenly woke up and saw Danielle in front of me, 'Danielle, your ok.' I said hugging her, I didn't even know that I had fell asleep on the side in an awkward position, 'Of course I am ok Bernie. Are you ok?' Danielle asked me confused, I didn't know what to say and quickly grabbed my phone and looked at the text I sent to Serena but it had no mention of what I dreamt about but it didn't feel like a dream it felt to real to be a dream.

I sighed and leaned back, what happened to me and was I going crazy or I was just tired with the case, 'Danielle did I say anything when I was asleep?' I asked her, 'Only asking who was someone.' she replied, 'I had a dream, well it doesn't feel a dream, it seemed too real.' I said to her in response, 'Its probably nothing Bernie, you can tell me what happened?' Danielle said, just then I jumped down from the side and ran into the living room and I see the wall is clear, Danielle followed me, 'Baby, what's wrong?' she asked me, so I told her what had happened.

'I believe you baby, I have been having strange dreams about things and I have been seeing Ravens outside my house. It's weird but I don't know what is happening, it's happening to me.' I have never seen Danielle so vulnerable and I just held her in my arms, 'I'm here Danielle.'


	22. Meeting Phoebe

It had been a couple of months later, I had decided to go to San Fransico and meet my sisters. I had not wanted anyone to come with me, but Bernie didn't want me to go alone;

"Baby, I want to come with you. I love you baby." Bernie said as she held my hands.

I had quite close to Bernie now, since we first met at that crime scene and I felt connected to her though we had never met before, to be honest I didn't wanna really go on my own. So I relented;

"Ok baby, you can come with me." I responded as Bernie let go of my hand and moved my hair out of my eyes.

Then she held me in her arms as I just wanted to be held. I still had no idea why I felt more connected to Bernie than I did with Claire or Serena, either way I loved Bernie and I didn't want to be away from her at all.

We soon fell asleep in each other's arms and I had another vision, I woke up to something calling the name 'Astareth'. I got up gently and left Bernie's arms, I followed the voice and was taken to a place which I didn't recognise and I soon saw a man standing over a baby girl. I felt stomach tighten and my hands started shaking, what was happening to me, I didn't know what to do and I just stood there frozen in fear.

However, a dark figure came towards me and I screamed upon seeing it's face, I woke up in Bernie's arms. Bernie hugged me and I cried in her arms, when I had calmed down I told her about the vision and what I had seen, she just held me in her arms and kissed my forehead.

I took time off work as did Bernie, we packed two suitcases and then left to go to the airport. As we borded the plane, Claire texted me;

"Take some time at your cottage baby, love you xx" The text said, as I smiled a little.

I replied back,

"Will do baby xx."

Then we got on the plane and sat next to each other, Bernie held my hand as I was nervous. We talked about things and what will be happening when my sisters found out that I was their sister and they never knew about me;

"What do you think their reaction will be baby?" Bernie asked me as I looked at her.

"I don't know baby. I mean, I never knew they existed and what if they don't know that I exist." I replied.

Bernie pulled into her arms, "It's ok baby, I will be here for you all the way I promise."

A few hours later, we landed in San Fransico and booked into our hotel room. We had a double room and there was a bath, we stayed there for a while.

As we were both tired from the flight, I snuggled into Bernie's arms and we both fell asleep.

The following day, we went into town and bought some food. We were eating dinner, when I looked up at and saw Phoebe. I immediately recognised;

"Hi I'm Danielle." I said as Phoebe smiled.

"I'm Phoebe." Phoebe was attracted to Danielle's carefree nature and followed her way of life, Bernie also encouraged it and often helped Danielle to show Phoebe the joys of freedom.

In turn, Phoebe became quite rebellious and often disobeyed her parents. Though Phoebe is an adult, she is younger than Danielle and she enjoyed Danielle's company.

"What do you think baby?" Bernie asks her.

"We can bring her to our way." I replied.

Ever since, we arrived in San Fransico, my visions were getting stronger and more powerful. What Bernie and I didn't know that we have just woken up the magical beings and now we had a fight on our hands, but I kept my mind and focus on discovering who I was.


	23. The Foretelling of The Devil's Daughter

As we arrived back at the hotel, I had a bath and then climbed into the bed next to Bernie. We kissed each other and I smiled as I felt Bernie run her hand down to between my legs and she was rubbing me hard as I moaned.

When we had finsihed having sex, we fell asleep and I had another vsion about thirty eight years ago.

Thirty eight years ago:

People started gathering and talked about a baby girl being born on Earth, on the night of the Aurora Borealis, when three Good Magical Beings would join together and burn their magic as one, over a sky of dancing lights and magic will rest on a holy day to welcome this baby girl into the world.

Two days later on 17th April, 1961, signs begin to appear foretelling the birth of the Devil's Daughter. Firstly there is three 666, which is followed by a Goat and a Skull. Patricia is constantly being persused by magical beings and an army of hateful humans, also Patricia begins to experience strange food cravings which includes bloody pork liver, chicken gizzards, warm animal blood and cherries. Patricia is also suffering from morning sickness as she can't keep human food down, her mother passed it off as nothing and watches over her daughter.

Patricia meets banshees who wish her no harm but will hurt Penny, following an encounter with banshees, Patricia wonders whether she is good or not having killed an innocent woman, however, Penny tells her that she is good and what happened in the Temple could not destroy her goodness. They go into cafe and Penny leaves her alone, however trouble arises when Patricia is almost killed in the cafe but she escapes. After escaping, she is then chased after by the villagers and she runs into the forest when she experiences bad stomach cramps.

Penny catches up with them and telekinetically throws them away from her daughter, she then questions them on why they are chasing her daughter, the head of the villagers tells her this,

"The Warriors." He says, 

"The Ones With The Pierced Hearts?" Penny replies, 

"Yes, They Said That Patricia Will Bring About The Beginning." He responds, 

"The Beginning of What?" Penny replies, 

"The Devil's Daughter." He replied, 

"and Where Do These Warriors Live?" Penny asks him, 

"In The Forest of The Banshees." He replied.

Penny let's him go and turns round to see Patricia only to find she has gone, Penny follows as she finally comes to find Patricia and learns that Patricia is pregnant. The Banshees give chase after them until they come to a castle and they goes inside. Patricia is now four months pregnant, after resting they go home but not before the warriors inform Penny that Patricia is innocent but what is inside her must die.

The warriors believe that the unborn child of Patricia is the daughter of darkness and are ready to kill her the moment she is born. However Penny goes home with Patricia, only things change as Patricia's powers are being messed with via the unborn child. The unborn child uses her vast powers through Patricia and kills Demons and Warlocks, she even switches both Penny and Patricia's powers to make them walk a mile in each other's shoes.

However both sides of magic Good and Evil, lose their magic and are forced to use their logic in order to gain back their magic. This also means that Patricia has no powers and neither does her unborn daughter, Patricia grows one last time and Penny worries for her daughter.


	24. The Golden Picture Locket

After waking up in the morning, I had a bath and then got out. As I got dried, I grabbed my clothes from the chair which it knocked Bernie's clothes onto the floor. However, as I picked her clothes up, a golden picture locket had dropped from the clothes and I picked it up.

I sat on the chair looking at it, the locket looked very similiar to me and I knew I had seen it before, but where? I turned it over and saw the inscription;

"To My Darling Berenice, I Love You So Much and I Hope I See You Again."

My heart pounded to the max and then I looked over at Bernie, when she stirred I quickly hid the locket in my suitcase and then got dressed.

"Good morning baby." Bernie said as she kissed my neck and I couldn't help but like it.

"Good morning, that feels so nice."

After our morning session, we were preparing to my other sisters Pru and Piper;

"Danielle, have you seen my locket?" Bernie asked me as I brushed my hair.

"What locket?" I responded.

Bernie just looked at me, then I looked at her;

"What Bernie?! I haven't taken it."

"It's preasure to me, my mother gave it to me. It was the only thing I have left of her." Bernie said, as I saw the tears form in her eyes.

"I told you, I haven't taken it."

Then we have an argument:

"I was given up for adoption, my mother was fourteen Danielle. That was the only thing I have left of her and I plan on finding her. She means everything to me, something you wouldn't know anything about."

Bernie's words hit me hard, like a dagger had been driven through my heart. So I just left the room and went to the roof.

"Danielle, wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Bernie called after me, but I was hurt and needed my space.

As I sat on the edge and looked down, I began to doubt everything and whether it was worth the risk of discovering who I was. When I returned to the room, Bernie gave me the biggest hug ever to say sorry, she really didn't mean what she said to me and she knew I was hurt by it.

When we had tea, I decided to open upto Bernie;

"I was your mother's age, when I became a mom and I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and I loved her so much." I said as Bernie put her arm around me.

"What happened baby?" She responded softly.

I sniffed, "I had to give her up and I didn't get to name her, I only held her once." I began to cry, "She was my baby and they took her from me."

Bernie held me in her arms, "I'm sorry baby, I had no idea."

I just cried in her arm, "Come here baby?" Bernie said as she moved up on the bed and I soon followed her.

However, I just snuggled into her arms and soon calmed down, my phone rang and it was Claire. I didn't wanna speak to her, so I declined the call and then snuggled into Bernie and soon fell asleep in her arms.

Bernie didn't leave my side and stayed with me, I felt her stroking my hair and kiss my forehead as I slept.


	25. The Break-in At The FBI HQ

Bernie and I returned home to London, I still kept the locket as something was bothering me about it. As I dropped Bernie off at her and Serena's house, I kissed her and we went inside the house and had sex in the attic. As I left the house, we kissed again and I promised that I would be in touch with her soon.

As I got home, I emptied my suitcase and I got the locket out of the hiding spot. I looked at it and I was beginning to remember the day I gave birth to my daughter and I went onto my laptop and had a look. However, nothing was to prepare me for what was to come next.

Soon Claire came home and saw me, I closed my laptop down and hid the locket in my pocket:

"Hey baby, when did you get back?" Claire said to me as she kissed my lips. I soon pulled away as I was tired and hungry.

"Not long baby, fancy a takeaway, my treat." I said to Claire.

Claire smiled, "I would love one baby, and I have missed you."

After tea, we had a bath together and then I snuggled into her to settle down for the night.

Life with Danielle seemed blissfully wonderful until the affair between her and Bernie had begun and it triggered my rage, I was so hurt that I began abusing Danielle and kept her away from Bernie, this was due to the fact that I feared that Bernie had seduced Danielle into sleeping with her. Eventually it got too much for her and myself, that I eventually broke down mentally after she finally stood her ground and told me that I needed help, I gradually got better and eventually learned that no matter what, Danielle still loved me and I knew she was having an affair with Bernie.

I began to notice Danielle's behaviour had changed a little since her accident, she seemed different from before almost as if the accident had a mental affect on her. I began to hear strange whisperings around the house, I couldn't understand the whispers most of the time, one evening I was watching telly as Danielle was out interviewing a suspect, when I was suddenly startled by a loud bang followed by people with tortures. 

They were gathered in a circle as if they were waiting for something. I then saw Serena standing by an altar and telling people of the arrival and how they need to prepare for their Queen. I then heard scratching sounds coming from the ground as if someone was trying to scratch their way out, I looked through a whole and saw redness and then I screamed as I saw a red beast appear which I found myself on the sofa and assumed that I had fell asleep, I texted Danielle, 

"Please come home baby, I'm scared xx." I put my head in my hands, if I had fell asleep then that dream felt all too real to me and I wondered what was happening to me.

Twenty-five minutes later Danielle came through the door, I ran into her arms and cried, I felt relieved that she was finally home. I told her what had happened and that the dream felt all too real, I have never been that scared, except for the abuse I endured, but seeing a red beast scared the living daylights out of me. I felt safe with Danielle and I stayed in her arms, we went to bed and I kept the bedroom light on all night. 

I snuggled into Danielle and soon fell asleep in her arms. Danielle stayed by my side and made me feel safe, the following morning we were talking about the case and who the suspect could be and Danielle had no doubt in her own mind who that suspect was, 

"It is the ex girlfriend Jade, I know I can't prove it but she has changed her story too many times for me and Bernie not to notice." Danielle said without a trace of doubt in her voice, then my phone rang and it was Booth, 

"Hey Booth, what's up?" I said as I waited for a reply.

"Er yeah, you and Danielle need to come down here fast boss isn't happy." Booth replied. 

"Ok we are on our way now, bye." I hung up and drove us to work, we went in and saw that the FBI HQ had been ransacked as paperwork was all over the place. 

"What the hell happened here?" I exclaimed as I saw the mess. 

"Someone broke into HQ and ransacked the place!" Brennan replied.

"We can see that Brennan." I responded.

'Denham, here now.' Our boss said to Danielle and she went to him.

"Yes sir?" Danielle replied as she stood almost to attention.

"What the hell were you playing at last night?" He said angrily as we stood still watching, Danielle was confused literally she had no idea what he was talking about. 

"Sir?" Danielle replied with a confused voice. 

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you will be fired do you understand me?" He responded.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Danielle was apologising for something she had no idea what she did wrong but she was being blame for it. Neither of us blamed Danielle for the break in as she was with Bernie interviewing suspects and then came straight home to be with me.

Danielle fled to the ladies and I left her be as I believed she was innocent and Booth and Brennan believed her as well, in fact the whole FBI squad believed she was innocent too.

Our boss returned with the tape and showed it to us, still neither of us believed what we saw and I rang Bernie.

"Hey Claire what's up?" I heard Bernie say. 

"Hey Bernie, I'm just wondering was Danielle with you last night interviewing a suspect?" I asked her softly knowing what she would say.

"Yes she was, we interviewed the suspect and then she got a text from you and she dropped me off at home and Serena was still up." Bernie replied.

"Thanks Bernie, I only asked because HQ was broken into last night and Danielle is apparently on the tape captured ransacking HQ. But it's not possible because Danielle after interviewing the suspect with you, she came home after dropping you off at home. Danielle didn't do this and the whole squad including myself, Brennan and Booth believe she is innocent." I said to Bernie. 

"Danielle wouldn't do that Claire, she has worked to build up her career she told me, Danielle wouldn't destroy what she has worked really hard for. Anyway Serena and I believe that Danielle is innocent and we will stand by her no matter what." Bernie replied.

"Ok thank you Bernie it's much appreciated." I responded. 

"Your welcome Claire, bye." Bernie hung up as did I and none of us could believe that Danielle had done this, so we set about proving her innocence.


	26. Realising Who I Am

It was four months later, I was still looking for an answers with the locket and I almost gave up on the truth, when I came across a picture of me with my baby girl and she had the locket on. The same locket I had in my hand, I quickly threw my hand over my mouth as I realised the happy but shocking truth, Bernie was my daughter and I had been sleeping with her not realising who she was to me.

As I sat crying, I quickly began realising who I was and that my hertiaged was much more than I expected. I am the daughter of the devil, and as I went into the kitchen, I had a vision and I saw the truth.

I saw the battle between my father and god, when I witnessed a sword fight between a soilder and my father, I was drawn to a powerful sword that answered to me only and then I witnessed my father being imprisoned. When I came out of the vision, I quickly went into the secret room and texted Bernie, she needed to know the truth about her heritaged and who she was.

"Please come round, we need to talk." I sent the text and held the locket in my hand.

About ten minutes later, I heard Bernie coming towards the basement and when she entered the room, she saw the locket and took it from my hands;

"Why did you take It Danielle, you don't know how much this means to me." Bernie said as she put it on.

"Oh but I do. You have grown up so much, my darling Berenice." I replied as she looked at me.

Bernie sat on the bed next to me, "How did you know my name?"

"My beautiful baby girl." I said as I put my hand on her cheek.

Bernie quickly realised who I was and she just hugged me tightly, "Mommy, my mommy."

I just held her in my arms, as we both cried;

"I'm sorry baby, I tried to get to you but they didn't let me."

"It's ok mommy, I love you and I am not going anywhere ever again, I promise mommy." Bernie replied.

After we pulled away, I explained about her heritage and who we were;

"I'm the daughter of Satan, I was taken from him when I was a baby. I have powers and I am the Triple-Blessed Child, otherwise known as the 'Daughter of Good and Evil." I said as Bernie listened.

"Does that make me, his granddaughter, mommy?" Bernie replied.

"Yes it does and you have powers too." I responded as she smiled.

As we spent time together, we didn't want Claire or Serena to know the truth. I began showing Bernie how to use and control her powers, she quickly got used to her powers and often used them with me. We had a further chat, though we are mother and daughter, our love for each other was too powerful for us to overcome or deny, so we kept our relationship going and yes it was wrong and we understood that, but this didn't seem like incest to us.

Little did we know that our family is accepting of this, family members sleeping with each other.


	27. Meeting My Family

Five weeks later, I was summoned to a place with four people standing around me and I realised that this was my vision. Then they start talking to me;

"Daughter of Gregorio, we have been waiting for your return." One of them said.

"We have a betrayer in the family. We can never seem to find him." The second one replied.

The third one chimed in; "His name has never been revealed since he betrayed us."

Then the forth pointed out; "Many of our family members have failed to find Lamia."

"Our family wasn't me, My Lord." I responded cockily indictating my nature to them:

"You send me to them and Bernie, my daughter and my father's granddaughter will help me. I have come to realise that, Phoebe is my way in and she is just within our grasps. Phoebe is the youngest daughter of Patricia and she is a witch, this is what you have all waited for. My return and the justice brought to our family for Lamia pay for his sins against us."

They all smiled at me and then I went back to Bernie;

"Mother, what happened." Bernie asked me.

"Our family has a betrayer. His name is Lamia and I am currently suspecting Victor Bennett." I replied as we held hands.

Bernie smiled at me, "He sounds evil mommy."

"He is evil. He betrayed us and your grandfather was imprisoned within the centre of Krop Tor." I replied.

"You will be able to release him, won't you mommy." Bernie responded.

I smiled at her, "Yes I will be baby, but right now, I wanna be with my daughter."

We kissed and then slipped into bed together and we had sex. Soon, we fell asleep and then I had a vision of our family and they confirmed what I had suspected. Our family can sleep with each other and it isn't seen as incest. When we woke up in the morning, I told Bernie about our family and she just smiled at me. We kissed each other and then played with each other before having a shower together and then we went spent the day together.


	28. The Murders

It had been a busy day for us, Danielle had been blamed for a break in at the FBI HQ. Bernie and I managed to prove that someone had hacked the security tapes and used an image of Danielle to frame her.

The case of Lily-Rose Wolfe was going as Bernie, myself and my father-in-law John had made a pact to find out what happened to Lily-Rose. About two weeks later, animals started to disappear and were soon found with their body torn up or ripped apart. We found claws marks but none of them matched any that we had ever seen, however things got worse when Bernie, Danielle and I were called to a scene where things took a turn for the worse.

"Yes sir, we will be right there." I said as I hung up from my father-in-law John and Bernie drove us to the crime scene, Bernie pulled up and we all got out. 

We walked over to the scene;

"Ok what have we got then?" I said to Brennan. 

"White Caucasian male, approximately early-mid 30s. He had his heart ripped out of his body and his blood has been drained from his body completely Serena." Brennan replied.

"So it looks like he had a slow and a very painful death then." I responded.

What none of us noticed, was how Bernie had shyed away from the body as Danielle watched over her.

We put the killing as K.B.A (killed by animals), Bernie and I finished work and went home together. As Bernie was cooking tea, I got a nice radox bath and relaxed, I was achy everywhere and wanted to soak in radox muscle soak. As I laid in the lovely water and just relaxing, I was suddenly jolted into reality when I heard a bang followed by whispering, I got out of the bath and put my dressing gown on.

I left the bathroom and called downstairs to Bernie.

"Baby you ok?" I got no response so I went downstairs.

"Bernie, you ok? Bernie." I walked into the kitchen and she wasn't there.

"Bernie, where are you baby?" I looked through the house and I stopped in my tracks as I saw the words, 'I Am Coming.' Written in blood, then I saw black ravens in the back garden and then I was scared shitless when I saw a dark figure coming towards me and I screamed.

Bernie had heard me screaming, so she came up to see me.

"Baby what's wrong?'"she asked me as I was crying;

"It was awful baby, I saw a dark figure." Bernie held me in her arms, we had tea and then settled into bed for the night.

"You don't think that whatever happened to Danielle, happened to us do you baby?" I said to her. 

"I don't think so baby and Danielle has been having dreams too baby. Dreams that seem all too real." Bernie replied.


	29. Introducing Claire To My Family

Seven months later:

It was seven months later, the rest of my family wanted to meet Claire and they came over from San Francisco to London. The following week I went to greet my family from the London airport and I met my brother-in-laws Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner and Andy Truedea. 

I hugged my family and took them to my house with Claire, as we drove home I was happy with my family and I told about them my girls;

"So Claire and I have two daughters together, they are so cute and they can't wait to meet you all." I beamed happily.

Prue smiled; "And we can't wait meet them either sis."

"I just wish that we knew about you Danielle, a lot sooner rather than having been lied too." Piper said as Prue and Phoebe agreed with her. 

"Of course, because then it wouldn't have been a shocked to us Danielle. Mom lied to us all, she had no right to keep you from us. Your our sister and we deserved to get to know you." Phoebe chimed in.

I just cried upon hearing that from Phoebe, for years I believed that I was an only child and now I have three sisters who love me and want to get to know me,

"You ok babe?" Claire said noticing my tears. 

I just nodded, a few minutes later we pulled up at mine and Claire's house. We showed my sisters and brother-in-laws where they would be staying, they each had their own private bedrooms and they were happy.

At teatime, we all had a chat and Claire and I did the washing up. But it wasn't long before demons and warlocks came to attack us and we used our powers to defeat them.


	30. Spending Time With My Sisters

It was a couple of months later, when my sisters and I decided to go out for a girly day and we enjoyed it. The day was ours and nothing could change that, well except for Patricia and Victor.

"I told you girls, that Danielle was dangerous. She will do anything to turn you three against me and your father." Patricia stated as the girls didn't believe her.

Phoebe was angry, "What like the fact that you attempted to kill our sister, when she was born. You turned on her and attempted to kill her!. Do you realise the mental damage you have done to her?"

Prue and Piper were shocked, but they agreed with Phoebe.

"How many more times, eh, are you gonna try and kill her." Phoebe said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Phoebe's right. You destroyed our sister and then kept her from us, for what, your own personal vendetta against her." Piper chimed in while rubbing Phoebe's back.

"Danielle is the enemy, she destroyed me and ruined my life." Patricia shouted back.

Prue shouts at her mother, "Danielle never asked to be born at all. You was always so quickly to blame her for everything wasn't you?" 

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that. You have no right to shout at her." Victor jumped in to protect his wife.

"Neither does she, Victor." Prue responded, "You stay away from us and you stay away from our sister."

With that, Prue and her sisters left with Danielle. They cut all contact with their mother and father, Danielle sat in the attic with Bernie and they talked;

"I didn't asked to be born, Bernie. Yet Patricia has always blamed me and attempted to kill me. It's no wonder, that I don't trust her at all. We have never had that bond between us and to be honest, I don't want a bond with her." Danielle said as Bernie held her in her arms.

"It's gonna be ok mother, you have me and my aunties. You even have Claire and Serena, also the children. I won't ever leave you mother, I promise." Bernie responded.

Soon enough, Danielle perked up and spent time with her sisters. She still continued her relationship with her daughter Bernie, though no one knew the truth at all.


	31. The Priests Part One

After hearing about the accident of FBI Special Agent Danielle Denham and then the things that are following on afterwards, two Priests Father Spilleot and Father Brennan are sent to London by the Church to investigate privately and to not let anyone realise why they are.

As they travel to London, they talk to each other while looking at pictures of Danielle.

"Do you believe that Danielle Denham is the Antichrist?" Father Spilleot asks Father Brennan, 

"I believe there is something unholy going on and I believe it is either connected to her or yes she is the Antichrist." Father Brennan replied truthfully. 

After arriving in London, the two fathers go to their hotel and stand their crosses up on the side and both prey to God forgiveness in what they are about to do.

Danielle and her wife Claire have decided to throw their youngest Katie a birthday party at their house. Danielle's sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe also help with the birthday party and they play with their nieces. Just recently, a rotweiller has appeared at the home and immediately protects Danielle from harm. However, Danielle knows where the dog has come from and who it belongs too, she keeps the dog and it is very protective of her.

They arrive at a birthday party which is the fifth birthday party of Danielle and Claire's youngest daughter Katie, and they mingle watching Danielle's every move and the way she interacts with people. However as they are talking to guests, Danielle senses their presence and is immediately threatened by them, she goes to the toilet and washes her face.

She returns to the party and dances with Katie, as the priests don't notice a thing until, a rotwiller appears and barks at them and the girls get scared, Danielle hands Katie to Claire and she goes over to the dog, calming it instantly and greeted the Priests with a smile.

"I'm sorry, he is normally a good dog and he isn't scared of anyone. Please forgive me fathers." Danielle says as she places her hands on them softly. 

"That's ok my child, God forgives anyone who accepts the sins committed." Father Spilleot replied taking Danielle's hand into his. 

"Good day Father and please stay as my guests of my daughter Katie's birthday. I would be very honoured if you said yes." Danielle responded.

"Of course we will, we are sorry that we didn't get your daughter a birthday present, please forgive us." Father Brennan replied. 

"Its ok I think your presence is enough Father. Enjoy your time here as my guests." Danielle smiles, then she went over to Claire and checked on Katie.

However, Bernie doesn't have a good reaction and she speaks with her mother.

"I don't trust them, mother? What do they want?" Bernie says to her mother.

Danielle looked at the priests, "I don't know, but your grandfather doesn't them here. They are a massive threat to the plan."

"What plan mother?" Bernie responded.

"To release your grandfather from his prison, Bernie." She replied still watching the priests.

About half an hour later, a woman commits suicide by hanging herself and everyone witnesses it including Father Spilleot and Father Brennan. Claire sends everyone home earlier as Danielle comforts the girls as Bernie comforted her girls, however as they leave, Father Spilleot and Father Brennan see a dark figure that seems to be connected to Danielle and it seems to be protecting her. 

"Do you see that Father Brennan?" Father Spilleot asks.

"Yes I do and it seems to be connected to Danielle, see how it follows her every move. It's protecting her, it has to be." Father Brennan replied.

However as they enter their hotel, they meet another Priest who warns them off.

"Leave Danielle Denham alone." With that the priest leaves and disappears, they enter their separate rooms. They are then met by the words on the wall. 

"Leave My Daughter Alone." Even the crosses are turned upside down, indicating that the Devil is at work. 

"The Devil is at work?!" Father Spilleot says to Father Brennan.

"Yes he is and he has targeted Danielle Denham. If she is the Antichrist won't she bare a birthmark of the Devil?" Father Brennan responded.

"Yes she will, we need to find the birthmark on her and warn her family especially her wife Claire." Father Spilleot replied.

The following morning they go to the hospital and talk to the Doctors who give little away and the Doctors tell them they are barking up the wrong tree. Everywhere they go, they realise that everyone doesn't believe that Danielle is evil not do they believe that she is responsible for the crimes that have been happening since Danielle's accident.

Father Spilleot and Father Brennan continued to investigate the truth, their suspicions grow even further when more deaths occur and eventually they witness the animals reacting to Danielle, when they freak out and move away from Danielle as she goes to touch them. 

"The animals are reacting freakily, look?" Father Brennan says to Father Spilleot, who watches on.

Two weeks later, Father Spilleot is killed via decapitation after he chased after by a pack of rotwillers and he slips on water and a shard of glass falls and slices his head off killing him instantly. After the death of Father Spilleot, Father Brennan attempts to get Claire to see the truth.

"Your Danielle's wife Claire, aren't you?" he asks her.

"Yes I am Father, how can I help you?" Claire responded

"Your wife Danielle isn't who she claims to be, she isn't human." Father Brennan says bluntly as Claire refuses to believe him.

"I'm sorry Father, but my wife is human and she is fine. My wife is a well respected FBI Special Agent and we believe she is innocent." Claire was angry. 

"Please you must believe me. Danielle will have a birthmark on her body and we must stop her before it's too late." Father Brennan replied. 

"I would like it if you left now please Father." Claire responded opening her office door.

Upon leaving the FBI HQ, Father Brennan notices a flock of Ravens around Danielle's office window and is convinced even more that Danielle is the Antichrist. He walked to the church but is caught up in a sudden storm, and tries to find shelter. Just as reaches the church, the rod at the top of the church is broken off and he is impaled with it and dies immediately.

His death is ruled as an accident and the rod is cleaned and put back on the top of the church, the Vatican Glasgow hears of the deaths of two of their fathers and mourns their deaths. They are then caught off guard as they are killed in a church fire and no one can escape. No one suspects other wise and decides to rule it as death by accident.


	32. Prue's Dream/The Spoken Promise

Before the birth of Danielle, she was believed to be the spoken Promise regarding the Prophecy of the Triple-Blessed Child. Danielle was believed to be the Spoken Promise of a virgin female priest who spoke about a divine child who would be born in the 1960s and who would be the one to bring peace to the world and would help to bring back the world of Peace, Love and Hope.

A couple of weeks later, Prue has a dream of three priests. Two of the priests are talking about a divine child of the era of the 1960s.

She also dreams about a man, who was driven insane and then witnesses another priest getting angry over being passed over to go and look for the prophecy regarding the Spoken Promise. Prue witnesses the fire and the killings of evil magical beings who are wanting the prophecy, in the dream, Prue sees the Source of All Evil Magic and witnesses his plotting to kidnapped the baby the moment it is born.

"The child will be powerful enough for you, My Lord, to take over the world." The seer says to the Source.

"Without the child, I am powerless and can not take over the world. No matter how many demons or warlocks I have on my side, I will never be able overthrow Good Magic." He responded forming a fireball.

"What about the Hollow, My Lord?" A demon says to the Source.

The Seer chimed in, "The Hollow will not help, it is the balanced force of Good and Evil Magic. According to legend, the Hollow can only be controlled by a Powerful Magical Being, one whose power is equally to it's own."

"Then we need the child, don't we Seer." The Source responded.

"Yes, but...?" The Seer spoke.

The Source got angry, "No buts, Seer."

"But My Lord, if this spoken promise is who we think or believe it is, then the Hollow will not be able to overtake it." The Seer replied with much concern in her voice.

Prue then wakes up in bed next to Andy, she goes to the bathroom and thinks over what she had dreamt about.

"Is Danielle The Spoken Promise? No she can't be." Prue thought as she sat on the floor in the bathroom.


	33. The Bringer of Twilight/The Bringer of Her Brother & The Messenger of Her Father

Before her birth, Danielle was known as the “Child of Prophecy”, she was prophecized as “The Bringer of Twilight (meaning she will bring about the end of the Gods), The Bringer of Her Brother (meaning she will help to bring back her brother) and The Messenger of Her Father (meaning she is the Messenger of Her Father and she brings with her, the Message of her father). Everyone believed that Danielle was their savior and salvation, they decided to build Temples to her even before her birth.

However the Gods secretly planned to gain Danielle on their side, rather than attempt to kill her, they did this ensure that Danielle will not be swade to her father through her brother, though they had no idea who her brother was. When Danielle lost her blood innocence to Dahak, she was told by Krafstar that she will help to bring Dahak back into this world. Later on when Danielle was pregnant, the head of the villagers revealed to Xena, that Danielle is the Bringer, to which Xena asks him “The Bringer of what”, and he replies with “Her Brother”.

After this revelation, everyone began to wonder who Danielle’s brother was and began to plot against the brother of Danielle. When Danielle gave birth to Marie Hope, she stated to Xena that she felt like “he had poured a whole new life into her”, but who was Danielle talking about her unknown brother or her husband Dahak. This remained a mystery, even after when Marie Hope died, until the episode of Hercules The Legendary Journeys Let There Be Light, that Dahak was actually Danielle’s brother.

Although in reality, people disbelieve this and say that it is just a ruse as Dahak is Danielle's husband and he couldn’t be the brother of Danielle. However Danielle knew who her brother was and has never revealed his identity, because an extraordinary event will occur, which her brother will be killed.

Danielle is the Messenger of Her Father, she is actually the Representative of her father and she spreads his message of Freedom and a world of Peace, Love and Hope to everyone, her role is to spread her father’s message and bring them to her father's way which is the Path of Love. Danielle tells people that her father is the God of Love and he teaches people to walk the Path of Love, he allows everyone to make their own opinions and decisions if they want to join him to help restore his world of Peace, Love and Hope.


	34. Death Warrant of All Gods

Danielle is the death Warrant of all Gods, she can kill them by throwing them off guard with her charms and manipulative nature that she possesses through her father. When Danielle discovered that her half family the Gods and Goddess had a hand in her father’s imprisonment within the center of Krop Tor, she returned with a great hatred for the Gods and Goddesses, she has already planned the ultimate Revenge Plot against the Gods and Goddesses, she plans on converting both Aphrodite and Celesta to her father’s side.

Story

Danielle

After Xena and Gabrielle was resurrected and returned from heaven, Patricia learned that she was chosen to be the one to bear the Personal Messenger of The Devil. The Fates told to Zeus and Hera (Medusa) that the child will bring the Twilight of All Gods, fearing this, the London-Greek gods launched a campaign to destroy Patricia and her child. Zeus and Hades sent their minions to kill Patricia and her unborn child. While Hera (Medusa) went rogue to inform her elder son of the plan and helped Hercules to find the Ribs of Kronos, having come to the conclusion that the Twilight might be what all of the gods deserved. 

After Patricia escaped from the Underworld where she went to find the helmet of invisibility, Hades and his minions stopped their pursuit. Zeus gave Hera (Medusa) the kiss of death for her betrayal to him (though Danielle as an unborn baby, had saved her Paternal grandmother) and went to kill the child. At the same moment Patricia gave birth to Danielle, Hercules slew Zeus with the Rib of Kronos. The Twilight had begun. 

After the child's birth Poseidon, Artemis and Apollo sent their priests (Orcas, Tira and Tazor) to kill baby Danielle, but the attempt was thwarted by Elizabeth Wolfe who had been secretly bestowed with the Power to kill Gods and their followers by The Devil himself,, though nearly at the cost of Philip's life. Elizabeth, Philip and Danielle were later besieged by Athena while visiting Scotland; the gods' seemingly petty siege kick off Twilight in earnest, as the villagers stood up to Athena and questioned the need for Danielle to die. The siege ended when Elizabeth killed Illainus of Mycinae, and she fled with Philip and Danielle back to London. Danielle was the most protected and the most safest away from the London-Olympians and all of the other gods, also where Danielle could grow up and be happy. The two mortals were forced to return after Cleopatra called on them to keep Egypt free from Roman control. Now in the eye of the gods again, Elizabeth and Philip returned to London. 

Respite

Deciding to face the challenge head-on, Elizabeth consulted the Fates, who told Elizabeth she must let Danielle suffer abuse and be used by Evil, as Danielle would find salvation and her true-calling which would save her. Athena, Hades and Hephaestus teamed up to destroy Elizabeth, who entrusted Danielle to Elizabeth's younger sister Margaret and kidnapped Celesta, ostensibly to learn about the future, but in reality to assist them with faking their suicides. The ruse worked too well, however, and a grieving Ares laid a seemingly dead Elizabeth and Philip to rest in a tomb of ice. 

Danielle, FBI Special Agent

Danielle was discovered to be alive, after the Gods had discovered that Danielle Denham was actually Danielle Wolfe. To their horror, though, Danielle was a well-mannared FBI Special Agent and was so gentle to other people, that the Gods weren't sure if they have the right person who was foretold to bring about the Twilight of all gods. Elizabeth and Philip were later revealed to be alive and whoever had taken their place was never revealed and Elizabeth assumed her prophesied mantle as the defender of her adopted daughter's disciples. Danielle's older brother Dahak, eventually revealed the truth to his younger sister in a vision. After seeing the truth of all that had happened.


	35. Telepathy

As Bernie and I kept our relationship as mother and daughter from everyone, our love grew stronger leaving us unable to fight it. I was laid in bed in the attic, I was asleep until Bernie had come in and began to kiss my neck passionately while I was desperately trying not to moan with pleasure.

"Asleep, yeah I bet mother." I heard Bernie say to me.

I sniggered softly as Bernie smiled and went down further, soon I felt her tongue inside me and I moaned in my sleep. I soon woke up and watched Bernie playing with me.

"Oh baby, right there." I said as Bernie continued to tongue me hard.

However, Bernie stopped and stripped off, then she laid on top of me and fucked me hard. We kissed passionately as I moved her hair and then turned us over, I pleasured her and she enjoyed it. We had sex throughout the night and we loved it, as Bernie rubbed against me, our lips met but we didn't kiss.

Eventually, we fell asleep with Bernie snuggled into my arms. Then we went downstairs and had a cuppa, no one else was up yet so we had time to ourselves for a bit longer.

I sat on the side, watching Bernie and she could feel my eyes on her body. Just then I was caught off guard by a deep male voice calling to me:

"Astareth." The voice said as I looked back and Bernie wasn't there, "Come here Astareth." The voice said again and I followed it.

While I followed the voice, I came across a pattern which I knew I had seen before. So I did the pattern and it let me through, the voice continued and I followed it.

After going through the door, I came to a prison and I saw a red beast:

"Who are you?" I said as the beast smiled at me.

"My Astareth, my beautiful baby girl." It responded.

"Father? Is that you?" I responded as I reached to touch it.

He nodded as we spoke Telepathically and I learned the truth about the gods;

"They took you away from me, father." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes they did. I know about you and Bernie, I saw it coming but I chose not to fight it or prevent it. There is a reason behind your relationship with her." My father replied to me.

Suddenly I awoken by something against me neck, I immediately saw Bernie and she was kissing my neck seductively. I was so horny and we had sex in the kitchen, I enjoyed it and then I told Bernie about the vision and she smiled at me.

"If there is a reason mother behind our a relationship, then let's not fight it." Bernie responded to me.

"I don't want to fight it baby, I love you so much." I replied.

With that, we kissed again and had sex again.

A couple of weeks later, I was out shopping when a man approached me and I was forcibly taken away to a hospital and I texted Bernie for help.

"We are sending you to an asylum, as we were informed that you are crazy. Talking to people who are not there and often laughing at serious things." They said to me as I was shocked and had no idea what they were talking about.

I have Telepathy and I was talking to my father, but I couldn't tell them that because they would have believed me to be insane. So I played along and texted Bernie to where I was going and she planned to save me from them, as they were going to do experiments on me and they needed permission but no one gave it to them.


	36. Taken Into A Mental Asylum

It had been two months since I was placed into a mental asylum, as people had seen me talking to myself and I wasn't as I was having a Telepathic conversation with my father. So I let them take me and Bernie vowed to save me from them, I also began experiencing my unholy connection to my father getting stronger and stronger. I was soon introduced to the new priest, who had come to help me but I feared him greatly and viewed him as a threat. His name was Father Oscar Lozano, I immediately kept my distance as my father's blood ran through my veins and I soon learned the truth about why my father hated Priests, 'the men of a liar', he called them as we talked.

While at the asylum, Claire visited me along with Bernie and Serena, things only seemed to worsen and I was having recurring nightmares about a red beast, I also kept seeing a baby and eventually I learned that the baby was called Astareth and things got more worse from there. Once while Bernie was visiting me, I told her something. 

"Baby, something is coming for me and something bad is gonna happen." I was heartbroken and Bernie took my hands into hers and said, 

"Listen to me mother. I won't let anyone hurt you and I love you so much."

I smiled weakly at her as I didn't wanna be there anymore, we shared a cuddle, the following day I was with the therapist who tried to outsmart me and I smiled cockily at her and then spoke to her:

"How do you expect me to be trusting of you, when you can't be trusting of yourself. I will tell you this, your married to a guy who worships the ground you walk on and all you can do is cheat on him with your next door neighbour's teenage son." I smiled at her and I left the room.

I went into my room and began to meditate, soon the porter came into my room and I flirted with him though he rejected me, so I looked at the ceiling and it began to crack, then I pulled at his belt and the ceiling collapses hitting him and it killed him. A couple of weeks later, a priest name Father Lorenzo came to see me and I was threatened by his presence and I didn't wanna talk to him.

As he was looking over the CCTV, there was whispers throughout the asylum and he investigated, I was in my room asleep, he heard the whispers and looked around to see if anyone was there. Then when he looked inside my room again, I was standing up facing him with my eyes as red as blood and he jumped back.

The following day, a black raven appeared and I began speaking in Arabic. This caused mass panic and the other patients soon began to committee suicide, I was blamed of course and the asylum released me with little to no explanation to my wife Claire and I went home with her. I seemed a lot more comfortable at home and I spent time with Claire.

The whisperings and visions kept happening, I only talked to Claire, Bernie and Serena, they just put it as nightmares and eventually I would be over it, I gave Claire a cuddle.

When Claire had fell asleep, I sneaked out of bed and went down into the basement. I went into the secret room and soon, I was joined by Bernie. As I looked over the stuff while sat on the bed, I soon felt lips against my skin and hands on my tummy;

"Yes baby, right there." I said as Bernie smiled and continued.

The following morning, I woke up snuggled into Bernie's arms. I stroked her chest softly as she smiled in her sleep and then I moved my hand down to between her legs and she enjoyed it.

After our morning sex session, we decided to make breakfast for everyone and Bernie couldn't stop kissing my neck as I giggled at her.


	37. The Morning Run

Just shortly after doing breakfast for everyone, Bernie and I washed the pots up and dried them, then we put them away. Afterwards, I went upstairs and got changed into my vest top and shorts as I was going for my run.

As I was changing, Bernie came in and wrapped her arms around my tummy, "Can I come with you please baby?" Bernie said as she gently caressed my skin with her warm lips.

"Sure baby, I would love a partner to run with." I responded as she smiled at me.

"Good, I will go and get changed." Bernie replied as she teased my lips with a peck and then we kissed passionately. I gently pushed her away;

"Go and get changed, you tease." Then I smacked her bum and she loved it.

Bernie smiled at me, "Cheeky."

Afterwards, we went for a run together and we laughed as we raced each other, still Bernie was no match for me. Then we collapsed onto the grass, to have a break and get our heart rates back to normal before we started running again.

Forty five minutes later:

About forty five minutes later, we walked into the house covered in sweat and laughing;

"Right, I am going for a bath. Then I will be spending time with Claire and our girls." I said as Bernie secretly winked at me. I ran upstairs and ran the bath, soon Claire joined me and we kissed and then had a bath together as I closed the door behind her.

Then in the afternoon, we settled in with the girls and watched a dvd together. Bernie and Serena watched a film with their girls and my sisters had gone for the afternoon and evening. It was peaceful and quiet.


	38. The Window of Opportunity For Which Dahak Wishes To Re-enter The World

After discovering who I was, my father confirmed that Dahak is my older brother and I realised that I had been seeing Dahak various times. The first time I saw was in a vision and then when Bernie and I were on our way back home from my cottage.

When I fell asleep in Bernie's arms, I had a vision of Dahak and a group of people who were chanting his name in the dead language. I soon remembered that I had lost my blood innocence to him and he impregnated me with our child, who turned out to be a girl.

When Danielle was impregnated by Dahak with their daughter Marie Hope, Xena learned from the Warriors of the piecered hearts that Dahak is the Blind force behind every Evil world and if he was to come the dominant power in this world, then Goodness will be at casualty. 

She also learned from the head of the villagers that Danielle is the Bringer of Her Brother, and that Danielle will join her brother and will also help to bring back her father into the world.

Danielle was given this title by the Knights of the Round table, they told Xena that her friend Danielle was the;

“Window of Opportunity For Which Dahak Wishes To Re-enter The World."

They revealed that they had intended to kill Danielle’s unborn baby and not Danielle. However when I gave birth to Marie Hope, I protected her from Xena and later prayed to my brother for him to protect our daughter.


	39. The Visions

It was two weeks to Halloween and we had just been shopping for the decorations and the girls were as excited as anything, they kept jumping up and down and squealing as they do. I rubbed my eye as it was itchy and I was tired, the dreams that I kept having were taking a toll on me. But the dreams seemed too real to be dreams and I would wake up somewhere else in the house.

I was fast asleep in my bed snuggled into Serena, I had a dream of the little girl who I eventually learned the name of. I heard a bang downstairs and went to investigate, I was wearing my vest top and my shorts it was cold but the heating was on.

I followed the little girl to an underground Temple which I had no idea existed, as I was walking through the Temple I saw people chanting and a mysterious dark figure who is talking to someone else. 

"Where am I?" I asked but no one could see me or hear me, I then heard a blood curdling scream and I ran to it. 

Following the screams, I came to a room in the Temple with a woman (who I did not recognise) who was in labour screaming in pain.

I couldn't help her, but there was something about the woman who I could not figure out, nurses and doctors gathered round her as she screamed at them to stay away from her, I watched as they held her down and then as I walked over to the bed, I witnessed the birth of a baby.

After the baby had been born, I watched as the dark figure who I had seen earlier, walk towards the bed and gazed at the baby. The dark figure picked up the baby and kissed it lovingly on it's head and then I heard it say;

"My dear Astareth, you are here and I will protect you." I was shocked and the little girl appeared at my side, however the woman tried to gain access to Astareth though the dark figure protected her. I witnessed the screams that she made as the dark figure took Astareth away.

I was then taken to an unknown location, where I witnessed the battle between the dark figure and someone else, then all hell broke loose (I mean literally), I witnessed Astareth being kidnapped and I tried to warn the dark figure but everything went wrong as I woke up in bed next to Serena. The dream was too real, whoever this dark figure was, it was looking for Astareth.

However I went downstairs and into the kitchen, I made myself a cuppa, then I felt hands stroke my tummy I turned my head to see Danielle. 

"How did you get in Danielle?" I asked her softly.

"Ssh baby, let me pleasure you." Danielle responded as she massaged my boobs and kissed my neck. 

I knew I was melting to her touch and I didn't wanna fight it, so I let Danielle pleasure me.

She took my vest top off and kept massaging my boobs, I tilted my head back onto her shoulder as she moved her right hand into my shorts and I wasn't wearing knickers, I felt her rubbing me gently and I moaned softly. 

"Yes baby right there." Danielle stopped and slipped my shorts down so they were around my ankles, I let her rub me as hard as she wanted too and I really enjoyed it.

As we kissed passionately, I put my right hand over her right hand and we locked hands.

"I want you baby, make me yours please Danielle." Honestly I truly had no idea what was happening to me, I have never ever wanted anyone as much as I wanted Danielle and I wasn't gonna let her go. So I laid on the kitchen table and let Danielle pleasure me, while making me hers.

I didn't wanna stop loving Danielle, as I laid on the table Danielle climbed on top of me and kissed me, she began rubbing against me and I moaned quietly as I didn't wanna wake anyone up. I ran my hands on her body, feeling how soft her skin was and I loved how smelled so sweet, I kissed her neck seductively and rested my feet on her hips as she rubbed against me hard.

As Danielle fucked me, I looked into her eyes and melted even more knowing that I had completely fell in love with her.

"I love you baby." I said as I moaned, she smiled at me and replied. 

"I love you too baby." Danielle replied, with that we kissed passionately and I screamed with pleasure as I climaxed hard. I smiled at her and then reached down to rub her hard.

However, Danielle got up and sat on the side; 

"Come here baby." I went to her and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I felt her pussy against mine, I knew what she wanted me to do and I pleasured her as I rubbed against her pussy. As I rubbed against her, I sucked on her nipple and kissed her neck and enjoying every minute of it. 

Danielle moaned as she climaxed hard for me and we kissed passionately, my feelings for Danielle became intensified that I could no longer resist Danielle and i didn't wanna fight her anymore.

The following morning I woke up in the kitchen and I was naked, I quickly got dressed and made myself a cuppa. I went upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I found a love bite on my neck and I began remembering my night of passion with Danielle through touching my skin, but only in the areas of my body that she had touched.

I wondered what was happening to me, I was having recurring dreams and my feelings for Danielle were being intensified and I knew I wanted her more than anything, I also found that my behaviour was changing slightly and I didn't seem myself at all. I was becoming a different person, I kept to myself at work though I still talked to Serena and I told her that something was happening to me. 

"Something is happening to me baby, I don't seem myself." I cried as I tried to understand what was happening to me. Serena held me in her arms; 

"Its the dreams baby, they are draining you and they will pass I promise you baby." Serena replied while stroking my hair.

"Ok baby." I responded as I calmed down and eventually wiped my eyes.


	40. The Birth of The Devil's Daughter

Penny and other good witches are forced to protect Patricia when the Demons and Warlocks come to attack her as they want the baby. At 1:00am the following day on 18th April, 1961, Patricia goes into labour as the sky turns red, purple and blue, a full black moon appears and covers up the full white moon though no one notices this. Also a black raven appears in the Halliwell Manor, as Patricia gives birth to the Devil's Daughter while the song 'Daughter of The Devil', plays over the noise.

Wiccan Witch Tony Lewis helps Patricia to give birth to her second child, just as the Demons and Warlocks burst into the attic, Tony delivers Patricia's baby into the world and it's a girl. The baby senses evil and cries as she widely throws her arms outwards, blowing up a multitude of Demons and Warlocks at once. Then she psychokinetically throws a dagger towards the remaining Demons and Warlocks by widely moving her arms inwards. The baby girl senses evil coming to her and she forms her smoke shield to protect herself and Tony.

The baby is named as Danielle Marie Ann Anita Andrea Samantha Halliwell II, just after the battle, Danielle grows into a nine month old baby girl, also she makes her first kill within hours of being born. However Patricia sees through Danielle's innocence, but Tony refuses to believe that his niece is a killer, after being left alone with baby Danielle, Patricia curses Danielle's shield when Danielle forms it to protect herself from Patricia as Danielle sees her as a threat.

Patricia then attempts to kill Danielle, however though Danielle uses her Telekinetic Smoking on the knife and stabs Patricia's shoulder with it, protecting herself in the process. Tony walks in and witnesses Patricia attempting to kill Danielle, he telekinetically throws her away from his niece who is crying. Tony picks her up and vanishes taking Danielle with him, he soon returns without Danielle and fakes her death, claiming that she had gone to attack him.


	41. Disappearences

Five months later:

It was five months later, when people started going missing and the FBI along with the London Philly P.D were investigating the disappearances.

Just as Bernie and I were giggling in the interview room, my phone rang and I answered it as Bernie began kissing my neck:

"Baby stop it. I need to answer the call." I said as Bernie kept doing it.

"Ok mother." Bernie responded.

Danielle answers:

"Hello, FBI Special Agent Denham?" I said.

The reply:

"Yes, this is Homicide Detective Andrew Traudeu. Myself and my partner Homicide Detective Darryl Morris will be arriving to help with the disappearances." He responded.

"Sure, I will let my boss know about it as well as Lt. John Finn." I replied as Bernie stroked my knee.

Andy Traudeu responds, "Ok thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I replied then I hung up and told Bernie what was happening.

Bernie smiles and kisses me. I kiss her back, then I pull away and get up to go to the door. She followed me then she led me to the blind spot.

I just smiled as she undid her unzip on her trousers and slipped my hand into her knickers;

"Your really wet." I said as she smiled at me and began moving her pussy against my hand.

I soon kissed her neck and pleasured her good as she moaned into my ear.

"Fuck yes baby, right there." Bernie said as she moaned and soon our lips met, we kissed deeply as I kept pleasuring her.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"Always baby, I'll always cum for you." Bernie responded as she finally climaxed and breathed heavily.

Just as I removed my hand, Bernie turned us around and pinned me against the wall. She unzipped my trousers and slipped her hand inside my knickers.

"Shit, yes baby." I moaned as Bernie rubbed me hard and I was really wet and horny for her.

Bernie kissed my neck as I moaned into her ear, I was enjoying her pleasuring. Just then, I climaxed really hard and we kissed passionately as we held each other.

"Baby, we need to go to your dad." I said as Bernie kissed my neck and gave me a love bite.

"I know mother, just five more minutes please." Bernie responded as I smiled.

"Ok baby." I responded.

Five minutes later:

After our sex session, we got dressed and went to freshen up in the ladies together. Then we went and talked to John, I informed him that we were expecting two homicide detectives a Andy Traudeu and Darryl Morris.

"Ok thanks for the information. Denham, have you contacted your boss about this?" John Finn said to me as Bernie looked at me.

"I will do it now." I replied.

John looked at us, then I left to ring my boss. Bernie was gonna follow me until her dad called after her;

"Berenice, sit please!" John said as Bernie sat down. 

"What's wrong?" Bernie asked.

John looked at her, "What's going on between you and Danielle?"

Bernie swallowed hard before replying, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" John replied angrily which scared Bernie.

Bernie began to shake, as she was scared of her dad.

"I told you, nothing is going on between us." She responded to him.

John looked at her in disgust; "Get back to work and stay away from Danielle."

"No I won't." Bernie said as she stood upto him.

John looked furious at her, "You will do as I say. I am your father."

"Not by blood, I will stay with Danielle and she is my friend." Bernie stormed out and went for a fag to calm her nerves.

I was in the entrance as I noticed Bernie walk out and I followed her:

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I asked her as she cried into my arms.

"He doesn't want me to be with you, mommy." Bernie responded as she cried in my arms.

I sat down with her and held her hand, "He can't stop us baby, your my daughter and I love you."

Bernie confided in me about something that she had never told Serena;

"Mommy, I have to tell you something but I don't want Serena to know." Bernie said as she was heartbroken.

I put my hand on her face, "Why don't me and you go to my cottage for a bit baby after work is done. Yeah baby." I responded.

"Yes please mommy." Bernie replied as she put her head in my chest and I held her close.

I kissed her head and rubbed her back, "I'm here for you baby."

"I know you are mommy and I love you." Bernie responded.

"I love you too baby." I said to her.

After work:

Just after interviewing a suspect, Bernie and I left the station together and I drove us to my cottage. Bernie turned her phone off for the night and I turned my phone off.

Twenty-five minutes later:

After a twenty-five minute drive, I soon pulled up at my cottage and we got out. I unlocked the front door and we went inside;

"Why don't you go and have a bath baby?" I said to her.

Bernie shook her head, "I don't want to mommy."

"Ok, let's go and sit down on the sofa." I said to her.

I sat down as Bernie opened her arms, "Hold me please mommy!"

"Come here baby." I said as I gently picked her up and sat her on my knee as she laid in my arms.

As music plays, Bernie tells me everything:

"He has always been controlling of me, everything lesson I had was because he picked it and I barely had any say in it." Bernie said as i stroked her hair.

I kissed her forehead, "What happened to your adopted mom?"

"I never had one, mommy. It was just him and when I told him that I was a lesbian. He hit the roof and I became scared of him." Bernie became visibly upset.

"Shush baby, it's ok mommy's got you. Just one question baby, did he abuse you?" I asked her.

Bernie nodded as she cried, "He used to hit me, mommy and one day he forced himself on me."

I just held her, she was so distressed and I rocked her gently. Bernie just let her emotions out, my poor baby had bottled up all of it up inside until she finally exploded from it.

As I rocked Bernie in my arms, she fell asleep from crying and I stayed with her. I kissed her forehead gently as she slept in my arms, my baby looked peaceful and it felt good to hold her in my arms again.

Flashback:

As I held her in my arms, I had a flashback of when Bernie was born and I held her in my arms, she looked so beautiful.

"My beautiful baby girl." I said as I stroked her blonde hair and I kissed her forehead gently.

I cried silently as I began to remember when they took Bernie from me and she cried, they took my baby and gave her to a man who had hurt her.

My baby was safe with me, always. Now we were in a relationship and I couldn't love her anymore than I already did, I was just glad that I had my baby back in my arms where she truly belonged.

Bath time:

I got up gently from the sofa and carried Bernie upstairs, I placed her gently in my bed and I lightly kissed her forehead and whispered to her.

"Mommy loves you baby, I will be in the bath and if you want to join me you are more than welcome baby." I kissed her forehead gently.

I left the door open and I ran the bath for me, I got in the bath and relaxed.

Ten minutes later, Bernie woke up and came into the bathroom, she climbed in the bath with me and sat in between my legs.

"Skin to skin contact baby." I said as she snuggled into me and I held her close to my chest as we had skin to skin contact.

"I love you mommy." Bernie said as I wet her skin with the water.

"I love you too baby." I kissed her forehead. We got washed and spent some quality time together at the cottage, we bonded as we laughed and giggled.


	42. Encounter With The Cleaners

As Bernie and I fell asleep after our bath together, I had a vision of my childhood and how I would use my powers without knowing that I had powers.

Danielle as a child:

Danielle still continued to abuse her powers despite the trouble she caused her mother Elizabeth and aunt Sandra. While watching television, Danielle conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of London. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, an organization bent on keeping magic from being seen by mortal eyes. They ordered Tony and Sandra to clean up the mess. They left the two with Danielle in tow, warning them to clean up their magical mess or Danielle would be erased from reality entirely. Unfortunately, they failed to complete the task in time, losing Danielle and their memories of her.

Tony, Elizabeth, Sandra and Philip continued on with their lives, having no recollection of the incident. They soon began to feel that something was not right and after casting a spell to see what had happened, Tony and Sandra cast a spell to see what they were forgeting, they along with Elizabeth and Philip confronted the Cleaners and retook Danielle.

Danielle then Smoke Transported her mother Elizabeth to where the dragon was wrecking havoc. At the instant they arrived, the dragon charged at Elizabeth while she stood there holding Danielle in her arms, Elizabeth then passed Danielle to Philip and asked him to make sure that Danielle saw her, Elizabeth approached the dragon, unafraid and hoping that Danielle would save her.

Like she'd hoped, Danielle blew up the dragon managing to save her mother once again. As a reward for cleaning up their magical mess, the Cleaners stopped their quest to take Danielle away though they gave Elizabeth a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. After retaking Danielle Wolfe from the Cleaners, Patty and Tony decided that the 7 month old baby should be hidden from Evil Demons unaware that Danielle Wolfe would be suffering abuse at the hands of Evil itself.


	43. Maintaining A Normal Life

Seperated from her birth father and away from her evil birth mother, Astareth, now known as Danielle Wolfe grew up happy with her adopted parents. 

As time went by, she grew up as a normal human being and went to school like the children her age.

Danielle found that she was academically challenged and was often passing her exams with flying colours and her teachers discovered that she was a mathematical and sciencetifcal genius.

They encouraged her and sometimes they even let her teach them new ways of doing things differently.

Danielle got all A* in her exams and her teachers were impressed with her progress.


	44. Back To The Future

Back To The Present:

It had been a couple of days, since Bernie and I decided to stay at my cottage. I had discovered a lot about her adoptive dad and how he was controlling of her, my heart broke massively for her and I just wanted to hold her in my arms.

However, just as things seemed to start looking for us, Bernie was struck down by a severe viral infection and refused me to take her to the hospital. I decided to go to the chemist and I locked her in the cottage as she asked me to, she was terrified of John finding her and hurting her again.

"Mommy, please lock me in. I don't want him to come and find me." Bernie said through her tears.

I kissed her forehead and hugged her, "I will be right back baby I promise. Your safe here and I won't let him hurt you again baby." I responded as she lied down on the sofa and I wrapped her up warm.

"I promise I won't be long ok baby."

Bernie nodded as she hugged my pillow smelling my scent.

I left the cottage and locked the door, apart of me didn't wanna leave my baby alone but she was poorly and needed medicine. I soon pulled up at the chemist and locked my car, I asked for some medicine for viral infection.

As I waited for the antibiotics, I noticed John's car pull up in the parking space and he went into the shop next door and then the pharmacist came back with the antibiotics and Strawberry flavoured Calpol;

"Thank you very much." I said as i paid for the stuff calmly and then I walked out of the chemist.

Just as I reached my car, John approached me;

"Where's my daughter?" He barked at me.

I looked round and saw his face, "Why don't you have more respect for Bernie!" I responded as I opened my car door and got inside my car.

John held the door open and he spoke to me;

"I want my daughter now, she needs to be taught a lesson in manners and attitude towards me."

I felt sick to my stomach, he wasn't a father he was a controlling bastard and I wasn't gonna let my baby go back to him.  
"Touch Bernie again and I will end you. Got it."

I closed the door and drove off back to my cottage, I arrived back at cottage having taken a short cut and I hid my car.

"Baby, hey how are you feeling?" I said softly as I checked her temperature.

"I feel worse mommy, hold me please mommy." Bernie responded.

I nodded, "Let me give you some medicine ok baby?"

She nodded and took some antibiotics and the Calpol, I held her in my arms and she fell asleep in my arms.


	45. The Priests Part Two

It was two days before Halloween, Father Bunn and Father Lorenzo were looking through some CCTV footage of Danielle and talking to each other; 

"What do you think Father?" Father Lorenzo asks Father Bunn.

"I believe that Danielle has been possessed by an evil spirit." Father Bunn replied.

"You know I would never doubt you nor will I ever question your judgement, but I do believe that we need to be careful Father." Father Lorenzo responded.

"I do appreciate your concern Father, and we will be careful, because we have a child of God who needs us and his protection from the evil spirit within her." Father Bunn replied. 

They travelled to London and preyed upon their arrival, also to prey for forgiveness from God on what they were doing.

They kidnapped Danielle and takes her to a church, Danielle violently resists going into the church as they tie her up and prepare for the exorcism. While preparing for the exorcism, Danielle becomes ill and is barely conscious as night time approaches and a full black moon appears and covers up the full white moon, Father Bunn starts the exorcism though Danielle becomes stronger a little.

However Danielle sets the crosses on fire and telekinetically twitches the lights on and off, and she closes her eyes and open them to reveal her unholy connection to Hell. As Father Bunn forces her to swallow a holy pill to which she violently throws up three eggs which is the perversion of the unholy trinity the Devil, the Antichrist and the False Prophet. 

"Have you heard of the story of the Devil himself Father?" Father Bunn asks.

"Bits and pieces here and there Father." Father Lorenzo responded. 

"The Devil has a human form but no one has seen it, as the legend says." Father Bunn replied. 

Danielle interrupts:

"You kidnapped me from my father, you distracted him with his enemies and then kidnapped me. You can't stop the will of my father, my father will rise again and take his revenge." Danielle says.

"Your father was evil, manipulating anyone who came into his presence." Father Bunn replied.

"My FATHER is Neutral and I will release him and he can have his long awaited revenge on all those who wronged him." Danielle says.

Father Bunn then strangles Danielle to death while saying; 

"Your father will never ever enter this world." he says as Danielle died from strangulation and she rises mirroring Jesus's resurrection after his death, she then speaks in the dead language and stabs Father Bunn and then uses her anger with her powers and causes an explosion which destroys the church and kills Bunn. She leaves Father Lorenzo alive she uses him as her guinea pig and tells him to tell everyone that she is on the Earth and that she will release her father.

She then returns home after the police find her, however she tells that they had threatened to kill her because they believed her to be evil, she cries as Claire comforts her and Bernie holds her hand as does Serena. Now back at home, Danielle tries to the incident behind her and focus on the case along with Claire.


	46. The Antichrist

Seventeen Months Later:

It had been seventeen months later, when Father Lorenzo had been found and hospitalized for his injuries. Lorenzo having now been released from the hospital, visits the Vatican and is allowed access to the archives by Imani. 

He is shown footage of what has happened since: 

Danielle returns as the only "survivor" of the exorcism besides Lozano and is now performing miracles to gather followers.

"But she admitted that her father is Satan." Father Lorenzo explains.

"Yes he is and that is why we must stop him. If we fail, he will be returned into the world to restart his evil nature." Imani responded.

Father Lorenzo replies, "And his daughter shall rule by his side."


	47. Danielle Releases Her Brother Dahak

Two years previously:

Dahak was released from his prison via his younger sister Astareth:

Dahak Gregorio, is the elder child and only son of his father Satan. Dahak mysteriously vanished just shortly before his father was imprisoned and before the kidnapping of his younger sister Astareth (now known as Danielle). Dahak was or is believed to be the impulse of destruction, a powerful and ancient evil being with an unholy connection to Hell.

Although he is the oldest child of his father, Dahak is considered to be less powerful than his younger sister. This seemingly angered Dahak and he vowed revenge on all those to helped to imprison him within a prison. In 1987, he secretly and unknowingly impregnated his sister Astareth with Marie Hope, their joint one representative on Earth. He was one half of the plan, to start off a rift between Danielle and her best friend Xena. Which led to his sister's apparent death.

Marie Hope

Astareth carried her and Dahak's spawn for three days before giving birth to their only child, a daughter. Even though Marie Hope is the seed of evil, Astareth tells Xena that because she is a part of her and that there must be some good in her as well: naming her Marie Hope. Xena feared that Marie Hope would be used as a pawn for her father Dahak, so Xena decides to kill her. Astareth, fearing safety for her child, sent Marie Hope downstream in a basket, in secrecy from Xena.

Marie Hope's Death/Astareth's Fallout With Xena

Eventually Xena and Danielle cross paths again with Marie Hope, though due to her supernatural genealogy, she's already grown into a pre-teen. Marie Hope's manipulations cause Xena and Astareth to turn against each other, culminating in the death of Xena's son, Solan. Astareth secretly aids her daughter Marie Hope's true intentions and Xena poisons Marie Hope, which angers Astareth beyond mortal limitations.

Released From His Prison:

Astareth for a long while, battled against the gods of Sumaria who were able to keep her intentions to release her brother from his prison at bay. The battle caused chaos on Earth and King Gilgamesh used his palace to shelter his people. Gilgamesh blamed his father, Ra, for allowing his wife and child to be killed and secretly became a follower of Dahak. In order to weaken the gods, Gilgamesh drank the nectar that sustained them from the Chalice of the Gods. 

The gods were then weakened enough to allow Astareth to finally release her older brother Dahak from his prison and for her brother to re-enter the world. The last step for Astareth was to find Dahak's dead body and reunite the spirit and body of Dahak, Gilgamesh intended to sacrifice his sister Nebula, believing Nebula was a follower of the King of Light. Astareth managed to Teleport herself and Dahak's dead body to the Temple of her brother Dahak. She allowed Nebula to die, in order for Dahak to use as a weapon against Hercules and Xena. 

In turn, Hercules killed Gilgamesh by throwing him into the fires of Dahak, as Astareth then Teleported out with a sinister smile on her face. With the help from his sister Astareth, Dahak managed to lure Nebula's spirit into the realm where Dahak is still a prisoner and disguise his environment as the Elysian Fields. Taking on the form of Hercules, Dahak offered Nebula "the power of a thousand gods" in order to liberate the Earth from London/Olympian gods' reign of terror. Nebula had for a while refused Dahak's offer, but eventually gave into temptation by taking Dahak's hand. Dahak had finally entered the Earth in his own body and is reunited with his sister Astareth, also with Dahak holding Nebula's soul as a prisoner.

The balance of light and darkness began to shift in Dahak's and Astareth's favour through tragic event that they did together or in the name of their father: The Sumerian gods have died as a result of having nothing to fight the brother and sister, or to sustain themselves and Dahak and Astareth themselves had killed the noble druids of Ireland, who acted as mentors to Hercules after Nebula's apparent death. Dahak and Astareth together had mentally tormented Xena forcing Hercules and his new companion, Morrigan to return to Sumeria and confront Dahak and Astareth (who is also secretly pregnant with Dahak's child). 

Dahak and Astareth made a vague attempt to make Hercules believe that he is indeed himself just with the power to achieve whatever they want. Hercules, however refused to believe that he is Dahak. Dahak and Astareth easily escaped Hercules' grasp and journeyed to Greece. Hercules, accompanied by Xena and Morrigan headed to Greece as well, to stop Dahak and Astareth or die trying.

When Dahak and Astareth arrived in Greece, they found that the London/Olympian gods, who were weakened by their dark presences, had already left before their arrival. Dahak and Astareth sensed that their former ally Ares had not left with them, instead choosing to hide. In spite of this, Dahak and Astareth chose to adopt disguises as themselves the new "god and goddess of light" in order to gain followers and trust of the people who believed that the London/Olympian gods had abandoned them.

They even made them believe that Hercules and Xena were the reason for the gods departure, claiming he has returned to destroy them. Hercules and Xena wanted to know what Dahak and Astareth had to gain from their deception and the siblings stated they are going to return their father back to the world and to the old days before the London/Olympians ruled the earth. Dahak and Astareth's father was said to have been defeated by the Titans when their father first tried to re-enter the Earth. This battle was said by Mnemosyne to have devastated the planet and left the Titans so weakened that Zeus was able to defeat them and claim mastery over the Earth. 

The extensive devastation also resulted in the London/Greek gods rebuilding the planet into something more hospitable. Mnemosyne advised Hercules to gain the "stone of creation" in which its purest light will render Dahak powerless but have no hold or affect on Astareth. After these revelations, Hercules and Xena gains a new ally, Zarathustra, who was once a follower of Dahak and Astareth's father a thousand years prior to one of the siblings' father first attempt to re-enter the Earth. 

Zarathustra reveals that there are two basic forces that govern the universe: creation and destruction and that Dahak and Astareth together are the force of destruction.

Zarathustra reveals to Hercules that Astareth wants Hercules to kill Dahak in order to condemn Nebula's soul to eternal doom, as the slave to Dahak and Astareth, giving the siblings the means to plunge the planet into darkness and destruction. After obtaining the stone of creation, Hercules, Xena and Zarathustra confronted Dahak and Astareth to bound them both in chains using the stone to prevent Dahak's and Astareth's escape.

However, Dahak survives the exorcism and is reunited with his sister Astareth. They begin their secretly plan to release their father from his prison.


	48. The Family Meeting

Bernie meets her family:

It had been the longest week possible, I was finally happy to be going home. John was still trying to gain control over Bernie though she fought back at him.

When they had a recent argument, Bernie came to me with tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes. My baby was distressed, I gave her a bath and discovered bruises on her body which I instantly knew that she had been beaten by John.

"I don't want to go back to him, mommy. He doesn't love me and he never has." Bernie said to me as she cried and my heart broke for her.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let him hurt you ever again. You can stay with me ok." I responded to her.

Bernie nodded as I kissed her forehead, I let her get dried and dressed though she wanted me to stay with her, which I did.

A couple of months later:

I decided that it was finally time for Bernie to meet her Maternal grandfather and her uncle Dahak.

I fire transported us to the centre of Krop Tor and spoke to my father.

"I'm here father." I said as he looked at me.

The devil looked at his only daughter, "My Darling Astareth, you came to me."

"Of course father, I will release you and there is someone you need to meet father." I responded.

Just then Bernie came forward and spoke to her grandfather.

"Hi grandfather." She said as she smiled at him.

The devil replied, "Hello." He smiled back at her.

The Family Meeting:

Just as we returned home, Bernie and I were summoned to our family and we spoke.

"Daughter of Gregorio, what is the plan?" The elder of the family said.

"Lamia is definitely Victor Bennett, my lord." I responded.

The family gasped in hatred of Lamia:

"So he portrays as a mortal to throw suspicions." A second member responded disgusted.

Bernie chimed in, "Not only that, but Lamia had managed to rid himself of his nature and his powers."

I agreed with Bernie, then Dahak responded.

"As for Lamia renouncing his nature and his powers, he destroyed the title of the 'Keeper of Souls', so no one can claim the title."

"That is where you are wrong my dear brother." I replied.

Dahak was confused, "How so my sister?"

"Well Lamia was the Keeper of Souls, but when he rid himself of his nature and powers, the title fell to our father. Also, I sense that we are missing a Demon-Goddess, namingly the Demon-Goddess of Justice." I responded.

My uncle Isador spoke, "No one knows who the Demon-Goddess of Justice is, she has never been known nor has she ever been found."

"Well uncle Isador, I suggest we find her. I have the perfect person to be the Demon-Goddess of Truth. Someone who has never told a lie." I relayed to the family.

The family soon agreed, "Go forward with your plan Astareth and we will support you."

I vowed my head to them all and then left with Bernie, as Dahak and my uncle Isador go to find the Demon-Goddess of Justice.


	49. The Seduction

It was now a week to Christmas and Danielle and I were happy, we had invited Bernie and Serena and the girls to come stay with us for the holidays, we were happy as they gladly accepted. 

I had noticed a change in Bernie's behaviour, she seemed to be more flirty with Danielle and often whispering in her ear, still I never thought much of it.

"I have noticed too Claire." Serena said to me and made me jump in the process.

"Jesus Serena, a little warning next time please." I replied as I held my chest,

"I am sorry Claire, I really didn't mean to make you jump." Serena replied.

"Its ok Serena, and what did you notice?" I asked her politely.

"Bernie! She seems to be more flirty with Danielle, yeah I know she loves me and our sex life is great. It's just, I don't know. It's like the Bernie I knew or know, isn't there anymore and I am scared. I did put it down to the dreams that we all have been having since Danielle's accident." Serena responded with a scared voice.

I knew I couldn't disagree with Serena, 

"Maybe it will pass Serena, but I do worry about it sometimes." I replied as I put the Christmas decorations on the tree, all the four girls were excited for the following week and they went to bed.

Charlotte and Rosa slept in Charlotte's room as Amelia and Katie slept in Katie's room. Serena and I put them to bed, as we headed downstairs we heard the four girls giggling as they talked about Santa.

I snuggled into Danielle's arms as we all watched telly, I yawned as I streched.

"Anyone wanna cuppa?" Serena said as she got up.

"Yes please and i will help you Serena." I got up and went into the kitchen with her, I got the tin of biscuits out. 

Danielle grabs Bernie's hand, "Ssh follow me baby, come on."

I take Bernie to the attic and I showed her there was a bed, 

"Baby, I want you and I have never wanted anyone as much as I have wanted you." Bernie said to me as I held her in my arms.

"How would you like to be my Queen." I replied to her as I kissed her neck and I knew she couldn't resist me.

"Yes mommy, I would love to be your Queen." Bernie responded.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed, I laid her on the bed, I took her clothes off and took my clothes off. 

Then I climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately, seducing her one last time as I knew she was completely in love with me. 

I fell in love with Bernie from the moment we met and I knew I wanted her so much.

As we had sex with each other, i secretly did something and turned us over so she was on top of me.

"What is happening to me mommy?" Bernie asked me, I moved her hair to behind her ear and spoke to her.

"You have fell completely in love with me baby, everything that you have been experiencing is what happened to me and your grandfather.' I replied.

Bernie believed me as I was being honest with her and I could never lie to Bernie, "My grandfather mommy?" she asked me.

"Yes my real father, I was born in an underground Temple and my birth mother hates me completely, she helped to have me kidnapped and I was raised by mortals baby." I responded.

"Mommy, it was you who I saw being born. Your name is Astar...?" I covered her mouth as I don't want people to know who I am.

"Dont say my name baby. It's my real name yes but no one excepts for you knows my name. When the priests kidnapped me, I told them the truth and one of them strangled me." I said to her.

"But your here alive mommy?" Bernie said as she stroked my hair.

"Yeah I know, because after I died I was reborn and I am the Antichrist, Bernie. My father was imprisoned and I am going to release him, I love you so much Bernie and I would be honoured if you would be my Queen." I responded to her. 

"Of course mommy, I would be honoured to be your Queen. What about Claire?" Bernie asked me.

I smile at her, "She secretly has feelings for Serena and it's vice versa, but they are scared to admit their feelings for each other in fear of hurting me and you. They know we love each other, but they need help to admit their feelings for each other." Iresponded.

"Wow I never knew that and I would like to help you mommy please." Bernie replied. 

"Ok baby, you can help me." I responded and we kissed passionately as we finished having sex.


	50. Bernie's First Kill

An argument leads to the unthinkable:

I was at home on my own, I was the secret room going through some stuff. Claire and Serena were out with all four girls and Bernie had been called to her dad's house.

Reluctantly, I didn't want her to go but she managed to persuade me to let her go. Bernie knew how protective I had recently become of her and she didn't want me to stop protecting her.

As I sat in the secret room, my gut was telling me that something wasn't right and that I should go and see Bernie.

About half hour later, the front door opened and I knew it was Bernie, so I went upstairs to see her. Just as I left the basement and entered the living room, I found Bernie covered in blood from head to toe.

"Baby, what happened?" I said as Bernie was muttering to herself.

I gently placed my hand my hand on her face and she felt my presence.

"Mommy, I did something horrible." Bernie responded to my touch.

"What did you do baby? Tell me." I replied as I sat her down and held her in my arms.

Bernie took a few breaths before she told me, "I killed John. We had an argument and something happened to me, mommy, I felt stronger and overwhelmed with so much anger and rage."

"Shush it's ok baby." I said rocking her, "Let's get you cleaned up and then we will go into the secret room and have some cuddle time yeah baby." 

Bernie nodded, we got up and I ran a bath for her. As Bernie sat in the bath, I washed her hair and rinsed it as the blood drained away from her hair.

It took quite a few washes, before Bernie's blonde locks became seeable again. Afterwards, I washed Bernie's body as she seemed to be quiet and in a trans-like state.

"I didn't mean to do it mommy, I just got angry and then the next thing I knew, I was covered in blood and John was dead." Bernie said to me, as I wrapped the towel around her.

"Bernie, I will protect you ok. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I responded as she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her into my bedroom after emptying the bath.

Mommy cuddles:

After I dressed Bernie, we walked downstairs and went into the secret room. I laid on the bed as Bernie climbed into my arms and I held her close not wanting to let her go.

The killing of John, had an impact on my baby and she didn't eat or drink, well she drank my breastmilk which she needed.

I stayed with her through the nightmares and comforted her all the time, when the police found John's body I immediately defended my daughter and told them that she had been with me at the time of the killing.

The police ruled his death as K.B.A (otherwise known as Killed By Animals).


	51. Mental Breakdown

It was two days before Christmas, Bernie and I decided to take the four girls last minute shopping and they were excited to go. Charlotte and Rosa sat in the middle as Katie and Amelia sat in their booster seats, I drove us to town as Bernie sat in the passenger seat in the front.

I put some Christmas tunes on and the girls sang as loud as they could, their favourite Christmas song was Merry Christmas Everybody by Slade. Bernie and I smiled at each other as we stopped at the traffic lights, soon we reached town and we all held hands as we walked into the town centre.

Meanwhile, Serena and I were at home planning a Christmas treasure hunt for the girls and we decided to let them have a present early. When we finished hiding the presents, we went into the kitchen and had a cuppa. I could tell something was bothering Serena.

"What's wrong Serena?" I asked her softly.

"Nothing Claire." Just then Serena broke down in tears and I hugged her.

"I'm here Serena." I rubbed her back and I held her in my arms.

"I suffered from abuse by the people who were supposed to be my parents, I have been seeing them in the park and I haven't told Bernie yet." Serena replied.

"Hey it's gonna be ok, I will be here to protect you from them as well as Danielle and Bernie." I responded after pulling out of the hug and looked at her while stroking her hair.

However, I noticed Serena leaning towards me and kissed me, Serena pulled away but I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her back passionately. As we kissed, I felt her body against mine and a tingling sensation between my legs got stronger, full of passion, I picked Serena up and sat her on the side.

I began kissing her neck while undoing her trousers and slipping my hand into her knickers, I found she was wet and I wiped her tears away. 

"Fuck me Claire, I want you to." Serena said while wrapping her legs around my waist, I kissed her passionately and then slipped my hand into her knickers again, rubbing her as hard as she wanted me to.

I kissed her neck and then hears her moaning, I just smiled and then took my hand from her knickers, I took her top off and took her bra off, I played with her boobs and kissed her again. Serena took my top and bra off.

"Your so beautiful baby." I said to her as we were both naked and had sex with each other.

As we were kissing, I began rubbing against Serena as she kissed my neck and left me a love bite, we both moaned as we climaxed hard and breathed heavily, I then laid on the kitchen table and let Serena climb on top of me and we had sex again on the table.

"I love you Claire." Serena said as we laid on the sofa together and I held her in my arms.

"I love you too Serena." I replied smiling at her, we got dressed and made some dinner for all of us. Just then Katie and Amelia came running through to the kitchen calling us.

"Look what we got mommy." They squealed as they showed us their presents and we just smiled at them.

We had dinner and played some games, Danielle and Bernie decided to put the four girls in the bath and then put them to bed as they were tired. Serena and I then told Danielle and Bernie about us having sex and they weren't mad or upset, in fact Danielle told us that she had suspected it but didn't want to interfere as she knew that nature would take its course.

Two days later and it's Christmas day, all four girls were up and excited, we all went downstairs together and the girls opened their presents making a huge mess but we all cleaned it up.


	52. The New Year

It had been a fabulous Christmas, I got to bond with my baby and we enjoyed it. It was our first Christmas together as mother and daughter, Bernie still had nightmares occasionally but she was as strong as ever.

Bernie was growing from strength to strength, her powers were growing stronger everyday and soon she learned to rely less on her anger and rage to activate her powers. We spent the New Year together in the attic and talked about her grandfather, I told the stories of him and what had happened.

Bernie wasn't angry but just raged that people could have turned their backs on her grandfather;

"This wouldn't have happened, if people would have stayed loyal to my grandfather." Bernie said as she felt her emotions being overwhelm and I calmed her down immediately.

"Shush baby, it's ok baby. Mommy's here baby." I responded as I held her in my arms.

Bernie calmed down and fell asleep in my arms, I stroked her hair as I gazed out of the window and thought of my father, while I whispered to Bernie as she slept;

"Don't worry baby, when your grandfather is released. He will take his revenge and we shall stand tall by his side. Fore nothing can stop us now baby." I said as my eyes glowed gold and then red.

The following Morning:

I woke up to the sounds of rain hitting the window, I looked over and saw Bernie wasn't next to me. However, I was startled by screams coming from Bernie and Serena's bedroom and I rushed out of bed.

"Is that smoke I smell? Bernie." Serena spoke as I ran to her.

Bernie replied, "Danielle, I didn't mean to please don't send me away."

"Bernie, I won't send you away I promise you. Please open the door." I responded as Serena went to help Claire to get some water.

Slowly, Bernie opened the door and let me in, "I really didn't mean to mommy, it was an accident."

We sat down on the bed after reserved the fire, "Tell me what happened?"

Bernie took a few deep breaths, "Serena and I had an argument about John. I just felt overwhelmed and my head burned up, I put my hands to my temples and tried to sooth my head but then fire appeared. Mommy I'm scared, I'm really scared."

"Shush baby. Your emotions were heightened and you have a power called Pyrokinesis, which occurs in adolescences and when a person's emotions are heightened, their power reacts." I responded as I held her in my arms.

However, Serena and Claire came back with the water and found that the fire had been put out and I showed them the bucket of water in the corner.

That evening:

Later that night, we spent the New Year together and Bernie stayed calm. We had a fag outside as we sat on the grass together, we giggled and laughed about the little things.


	53. The Final Dream

It had been four months since Serena and I had slept together and began an affair, it was a week til Danielle's birthday and myself, Serena and Bernie had secretly planned a birthday for Danielle. Of course we were all nervous due to what happened last year, but we put our fears aside and planned the party.

I was laying in bed in Danielle's arms, when I awoken by a bang and I went to investigate it, I was wearing a night top and bottoms. I entered the living room and found it wasn't the living room, more like an altar room and I saw Danielle surrounded by people who were kneeling down in front of her.

As I watched what was happening, I then saw a dark figure standing beside Danielle and another figure came towards me. 

"What is happening?" I asked the figure who then revealed it's face and instantly I knew who the figure was;

"Father Justin?" I was shocked. 

"Astareth has chosen her Queen!" Father Justin replied to me.

"Am I her Queen?" I responded to him.

"Astareth chooses who she wants as her Queen and that Queen has been chosen." He replied.

I then saw Bernie dressed in a red and black cloak, she walked towards Danielle while everyone bowed to her, I quickly realised that Bernie was Danielle's Queen and I supported Danielle's decision. I then felt someone slip their hand into mine and I looked to the side and saw Serena smiling at me, I turned to face her and we stood facing each other smiling.

Serena and I were head over heels for each other, we could not resist each other no matter how we tried, I decided to accept my feelings for Serena and we kissed passionately as we wrapped our arms around each other.


	54. The Final Preparations

It was a week to my birthday but I wasn't interested in celebrating it. I was in the secret room preparing the final preparations for the coronation, I soon left and went into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge, when a familiar voice spoke;

"I know that Bernie is your Queen?" Claire said from behind me.

I shot round to face her, "What are you talking about."

"Don't lie to me Danielle or I'll..." Claire said angrily.

I quickly grew defensive, "Or you'll do what Claire? Abuse me again. I choose who I want as my Queen."

"What about me? I love you and she doesn't, Bernie doesn't know you like I do." Claire responded.

"On the contrary, Bernie knows a lot more about me than what you think she does." I replied.

Claire was upset, "I'm sorry that I am jealous."

"Besides, you have Serena and she loves you so much. Don't throw her away just because of this and the fact that I have chosen Bernie as my Queen. I have to go now and prepare the final preparations." I said as I left.

At the Temple:

I was now dressed in a red and black cloak, "When the blood flows, my daughter Berenice will rise as my Queen. By tomorrow morning, I will have enough sacrifices to begin. Now go and get ready." 

"As you wish." They said to me as they left.

I turned back to the fire, "I have satisfied my curiosity father. My daughter and I will bring you back into this world and you can take your revenge." I said to my father.


	55. The Coronation

It was three days before Danielle's birthday and I had been having strange cravings, I put it down to nerves as I was to be coronated as Danielle's Queen. However as I laid on the bed in the underground Temple, I felt something move inside me and I went to the toilet to throw up.

Danielle came to check on me, I told her I was ok and that she shouldn't be worried, 'Hey babe, can you pass me my bag please?' I asked her, 'Sure baby.' she passed me my bag and as I looked over the stuff, I couldn't help but think of my menstrual cycle.

"Bernie? What's wrong?" Danielle asked me I was lost in thought and then I got up and walked to the mirror.

As I lifted up my top, I felt my tummy as Danielle wrapped her arms around me softly, 

"Mommy? Is it possible that I can be pregnant?" I asked her as I stroked my tummy, she smiled at me and then felt my tummy. Just then my tummy grew and I had a baby bump, I was excited and looked at Danielle.

"Yes baby, I impregnated you with our daughter." Danielle said while stroking my bump.

"Why didn't you tell me baby?" I replied.

"Because someone was listening, and it wasn't Serena or Claire, it was an enemy. I couldn't say anything until we were here and both you and our daughter will be save here always baby." Danielle responded, I just wanted to be in her arms and I wasn't angry or upset.

We talked about our daughter and thought of baby girl names, but we both decided one name and there was no doubt. I put my red and black cloak on and walked with Danielle holding her hand. As I kneeled down before the head of the family, I whispered to Danielle that I didn't want Serena to know yet about the baby and she agreed.

After blessing me with the water of the family, the head of the family placed his hand on my head and gives his blessing, I was then lifted into the air as the family chanted and also Claire and Serena watched on. As I was lifted back down, I held Danielle's hand as the family bowed to me and named me as their 'Queen'.

Two days later, I told Serena about mine and Danielle's daughter, which I was ready to give birth too anytime from now. Surprisingly Serena was ok with it as was Claire and I soon learned why, Serena was pregnant with her and Claire's daughter and I was happy for them as well as Danielle. We all lived together in the Temple, but we returned to our separate homes.


	56. The Birth of Gregoria/Release of Gregorio

The following day on Danielle's birthday, Bernie goes into labour with her and Danielle's daughter, Danielle takes her to the underground Temple along with Serena and Claire. However just as Bernie's waters broke, Danielle figured out how to release her father from his prison.

Serena and Claire stayed with Bernie, as she breathed through the pain, however Danielle sets the birth of her and Bernie's daughter to trigger the prison of her father and break the barriers surrounding the prison to weaken and release her father. Danielle goes to Bernie after setting the trigger, so that during the birth of her and Bernie's daughter, it will trigger a wave of energy to the prison and release her father.

"I'm here baby, I've got you baby." Danielle said as she held Bernie in her arms, however Bernie gets the urge to the push and Danielle helps her.

"Danielle I need to push now." Bernie replied through the pain. 

"Ok Bernie, nice and slow ok." Danielle replied, as Bernie pushed the birth triggers the energy wave and releases it to the prison which the barrier tries to prevent the release of Danielle's father.

Serena and Claire each hold Bernie's hands, as she pushes the head out and the barrier begins to shatter slowly, 

"Breath baby, slow breaths." Danielle says to Bernie.

"I can't Danielle, I need to push." Bernie responded as she tried to breath, Danielle began to feel the barrier shattering as her father prepared to leave his prison.

"Ok Bernie, I know you do, push when your ready Bernie. I'm right here." I replied as as helped Bernie.

However Bernie pushes more as the barrier shakes and then breaks enough, just as Bernie performs one last push, the baby is born into the Temple just as Danielle's father escapes his prison and the barrier closes, Danielle cleans up the baby girl and hands her to Bernie.

"There you go baby." Bernie holds her and smiles.

"Hi baby, your so beautiful." Serena along with Claire just happily smile as they coo over the baby girl.

Just then Gregorio enters the room and is reunited with his daughter.

"My dear Astareth." He says as Danielle looks up and sees him.

"Father? Father." I ran to him and Gregorio scoops her up in his arms, they shared a long cuddle while crying in each other's arms. Gregorio puts her down and looks at his daughter, 

"You Are and Always Will Be The Best Thing I Created. I Tried To Save You That Night Astareth and I Am Sorry." Gregorio says while stroking his daughter's face and wiping her tears away, 

"It Wasn't Your Fault Father, Don't Blame Yourself." I replied.

Serena and Claire realised the visions they each shared, were showing them what had happened to Gregorio after Danielle's birth. 

"Anyway your back now father, do you wanna meet your grandaughter." Danielle says as her father smiled, Bernie passed her baby daughter to her father-in-law and Gregorio held her.

"She looks like you Astareth." he said as he gazed over his grandaughter.

"What is her name?" Gregorio asks.

Danielle smiles, "Gregoria Berenice Astareth."

Bernie responded smiling, Gregorio smiled with pride and gently kissed his sleeping grandaughter Gregoria as she slept in his arms.


	57. Birth of Serena and Claire's Daughter

In the following morning of April 19th, Serena began to get pains in her tummy and passed it off as false alarm contractions, however during the day the pains got worse and eventually her waters broke. They were at work going through the case and looked through the evidence, only Serena screams in pain in the toilets and texted Bernie.

"Waters just gone, need to go home xx."

Just after sending the text, Serena keeled over in pain as the contractions were five minutes apart, she breathed through the pain and was happy when Bernie came in. 

"I'm here baby, come on let's go home now. If you get another contraction let me know ok." Bernie said as Serena nodded.

They reached Bernie's car and Serena keeled over again in pain and breathed as Bernie held her hand and rubbed her back gently, Serena climbed into the back as Bernie drove them home and she texted Danielle and Claire.

"Serena in labour, meet us at home." Bernie pulled up in the drive and helped Serena inside.

She made Serena comfortable, just then Danielle and Claire came through the door, as Serena screamed in pain as the contractions were now a minute apart and Danielle takes a look.

"Serena I need to have a look ok." Serena nodded as she breathed.

Danielle looked and was caught off guard by the head, 

"Ok the head has crowned, Serena push when your ready." Danielle tells Serena as she held Bernie's hand and Claire's hand, then Serena pushes the baby girl out.

Just two seconds later, Danielle delivers the baby girl and cleans her up, then she hands her to Serena.

"There you go Serena." Danielle says as she gently puts the baby in Serena's arms.

"Thank you Danielle. Hi baby girl what are you doing? Look what we created Claire." Serena says to Claire

"I see Serena and she is beautiful, just like you baby." Claire responded.

Serena and Claire name their daughter Elizabeth Claire Serena, they raised her and lived happily. However Claire and Serena eventually learn the truth of their daughter's conception but it doesn't faze them at all.


	58. Gregorio's Revenge Plan

The Revenge Plan:

We were at my father's temple forming a plan, Gregoria was growing everyday and she was very powerful. It was about this time, that we told Serena who we were and who she was;

"So I am a Demon-Goddess?" Serena responded.

"Yes, well you are the Demon-Goddess of Truth and Bernie is the Demon-Goddess of War. Also, Bernie is my daughter." I replied as Serena was astonished.

Bernie smiled at her, "It's true Serena, we kept it quiet but we knew that you needed to know."

"We trust you Serena and so does our family." I said to her.

Serena took the news well, "So is role in the family, to tell the truth?"

"Yes it is, in fact you can only tell the truth Serena." Bernie spoke as they smiled at each other.

"Also, Claire is under your control Serena. Only you can keep her under our control. I tried but failed." I chimed in as Serena understood me.

Serena walked over to me, "I understand, but may I call you mommy please? It's just I have never had a mommy and I was abused since my birth."

I took her hands into mine, "Of course you can call me mommy, I love you as a daughter and you will always be my daughter-in-law."

Just then we hugged and then helped my father with his plan. First we were to eliminate the gods, I was the reason for the Twilight.


	59. Twilight of the Gods

After her reformation, Danielle punishes herself by travelling through the desert and praying to her father for his forgiveness. Elizabeth and Philip save their adopted daughter from an army of angry Romans. Ares tells the gods that Danielle is Astareth. Athena makes a plan involving Philip and the Furies. Danielle gets re-baptized in the sea of her father and her father forgives her sins. 

Elizabeth's power now comes to light, when Elizabeth has a flashback during Danielle's re-baptism of when she and Philip had Danielle baptized into the Church of England and this time, Elizabeth remembers that The King of Darkness had bestowed the Power to kill all gods and their followers, in defence of her adopted daughter and his daughter. 

Hades, Hephaestus, Discord, Deimos, Artemis and Poseidon arrive for battle. Hades throws a fireball at Elizabeth, and she deflects it into Poseidon, causing his (fatal) evaporation. Discord attacks and Elizabeth chops her head completely off her shoulders. Hephaestus throws his hammer at Elizabeth, and she deflects it back at him with the Chakram and it plunges into Hephaestus's chest, killing him. 

Olympus shakes and Aphrodite's heart breaks. Later on Danielle gets wounded by a Fury-possessed Philip. Another battle begins. Hades tries to kill Danielle and Elizabeth sets him on fire, burning him to death. 

Artemis shoots arrows at Elizabeth. Deimos throws a fireball and Elizabeth II deflects, it causing a cart to explode and fall on him, killing him. Aphrodite brings Elizabeth and the other two to Olympus. Aphrodite leaves and Elizabeth captures Ares. Elizabeth tries to deal with her but she refuses. Artemis shoots Elizabeth with more arrows. Elizabeth catches them and throws her arrows back at her: they plunge into her, killing the goddess. Athena battles with Elizabeth Danielle dies and is temporarily reunited with her father and he tells her of his plan, Danielle is reunited with her brother Dahak and they share a kiss and a cuddle. 

However, Ares revives Danielle and Philip, by giving up his immortality and godhood. Elizabeth (now possessed by The Dark One) stabs Athena and she dies. The Twilight is over. After these 7 deaths the Furies decide to rule Mankind themselves. They make Ares mad so he will take the Ambrosia from the Amazons and die as a mortal in battle. Ares and Elizabeth II battle. Elizabeth throws her sword before drowning in the icy lake. Then her sword returns and kills the recently emerged Furies.

Killed in the Twilight:

Most of those killed in the Twilight were slain by Elizabeth, using the power to kill gods granted to her by The King of Darkness. The king and queen of Olympus fell through other means, in the struggle to prevent Twilight. 

⦁ Hera, goddess of womankind and chief goddess, presumably destroyed by Zeus for helping Hercules: her ultimate fate is unclear, but is never heard from again. ("God Fearing Child") It was later revealed that Medusa was posing as Hera, in order to protect her grandaughter Danielle from the Gods.

⦁ Zeus, god of thunder and chief god, killed by Hercules, using the "Rib of Kronos." ("God Fearing Child") He was later revealed to be alive and he is currently striving to gain Danielle on his side, to prevent her unknown brother from gaining her on their father's side.

⦁ Poseidon, god of the sea, hit by Hades' fire-bolt that was deflected by Elizabeth which caused him to evaporate. ("Motherhood") He was later revealed to be alive and he is currently striving to gain Danielle on his side, which he is also wanting to prevent Danielle's unknown brother from gaining her on their father's side.

⦁ Discord, goddess of retribution, beheaded by Elizabeth. ("Motherhood") Also later revealed to be alive and is currently helping to gain Danielle on their side, she is also wanting to prevent Danielle's unknown brother from gaining her on their father's side.

⦁ Hephaestus, god of arts and crafts, hit by his own hammer, thrown by Elizabeth. ("Motherhood") He is also revealed to be alive and currently helping to gain Danielle on the side of the Gods.

⦁ Hades, god of the underworld and lord of the dead, set on fire by Elizabeth, using her trademark 'fire-breathing technique'. ("Motherhood") Also revealed to be alive and currently helping to gain Danielle on the side of the Gods.

⦁ Deimos, god of terror, cart fell on him, caused by Elizabeth II's Chakram. ("Motherhood") Also discovered to be alive and currently helping to gain Danielle on the side of the Gods.

⦁ Artemis, goddess of the amazons and moon, hit with two of her own arrows, thrown by Elizabeth. ("Motherhood") Also later discovered to be alive and currently helping to gain Danielle on the side of the Gods.

⦁ Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare and weaving, stabbed by Elizabeth. ("Motherhood") Later discovered to be alive and currently helping to gain Danielle on the side of the Gods.

⦁ Alecto, Fury of wrath; Megaera, Fury of jealousy; and Tisiphone, Fury of murder, hit by Elizabeth II's sword, causing them to explode. ("Coming Home") They were also discovered to be alive and currently helping to gain Danielle on their side.

Survivors of Twilight:

Only gods seen or mentioned (but who were not explicitly killed by Elizabeth II) are listed, not all of those from mythology. 

⦁ Apollo, God of Light, Music and Herds. Never faced Elizabeth in battle, due to his father The King of Light preventing him from getting involved with the battle.

⦁ Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Helped Elizabeth reach the peak of Mount Olympus and later lost her goddess hood. Danielle later restored her powers. Aphrodite later joined The King of Darkness and became his Follower, she was forgiven by The King of Darkness for her involvement with his imprisonment.

⦁ Asclepius, God of medicine and healing. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. It was later revealed that he had become a Follower of The King of Darkness and was also forgiven for his involvement with The King of Darkness's imprisonment.

⦁ Ares, God of War - Although he was spared by Elizabeth, he gave up his Godhood to revive Danielle and Philip. Danielle later restored his powers.

⦁ Bliss, Son of Cupid and Psyche. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. Along with his father, grandmother and mother, they became Followers of The King of Darkness and were forgiven for their involvement with imprisonment of The King of Darkness.

⦁ Calliope, Muse of epic poetry. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. She too became a Follower of The King of Darkness and was also forgiven.

⦁ Celesta, Goddess of Death - Captured by Elizabeth (in 1961) and later kidnapped by Danielle and Dahak (in 2018), in order to collect her tears and begin the chain of events that would later set off the Twilight. Elizabeth nor Danielle did not harm her during the incident. Celesta later followed The King of Darkness and was also forgiven for her part and involvement of the imprisonment of The King of Darkness.

⦁ Cupid, God of Love. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. Along with his mother, wife and son, Cupid became a Follower of The King of Darkness and he was also forgiven for his part and involvement of the imprisonment of The King of Darkness.

⦁ Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. At first, she declined the offer to join The King of Darkness, but was later converted by Danielle and Dahak. She was also forgiven for her part and involvement of the imprisonment of The King of Darkness.

⦁ Terpsichore, Muse of dance. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. Became a Follower of The King of Darkness, after discovering the plan that The King of Darkness was to be imprisoned and he later warned The King of Darkness of this plan.

⦁ The Fates - They were not in the battle with Elizabeth, although it was them that told Elizabeth II how to start the Twilight, which was to allow Danielle to be abused and used by Evil, as Danielle would find the salvation she needs to learn of her true loyalty and nature. They may have been killed when Gabrielle destroyed their loom. It was later discovered that The Fates had joined The King of Darkness. 

⦁ The Furies - Under the order of Athena, they tried to manipulate Philip into killing his adopted daughter Danielle but they weren't around during the battles. They were killed in the episode Coming Home by Elizabeth's Sword, when they tried to manipulate Ares into killing Elizabeth II to avenge the Olympians. 

⦁ Hercules, the son and killer of Zeus, was Elizabeth's friend, brother of Danielle and refused to fight for the gods. 

⦁ Hermes, Messenger of the Gods and the God of Commerce, Thieves, Travelers and Sports. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. 

⦁ Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Domesticity. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. Later she became a Follower of The King of Darkness and was forgiven for her involvement with his imprisonment. 

⦁ Proteus/Shackti, the Demon-God of Shapeshifting. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. But became a Follower of The King of Darkness, he is the son of Danielle and the Maternal grandson of The Dark One (known as The King of Darkness). 

⦁ Psyche, Goddess of Soul and Wife of Cupid. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. Along with her husband, son and mother-in-law became Followers of The King of Darkness and was forgiven for her involvement with The King of Darkness's imprisonment.

⦁ Stregna, Goddess of Vengeance . Never faced Elizabeth in battle. Joined the Leadership of The King of Darkness, after her husband was killed by Zeus. 

⦁ Triton, Ruler of the seas. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. Joined The King of Darkness, after the battle with the Titans and before the birth of his daughter Nautica.

⦁ Themis, the Goddess of Justice. Never faced Elizabeth in battle. But sided with the Queen of England, after the battle and she provided protection along with The King of Darkness for the British Royal Family, as they protected Danielle.


	60. Will Helen Change the Past?

When Helen - a Half-Time Lord learns of Danielle's childhood and how many times she was hurt and the amount of people she lost, Helen discovers that every Good and Evil Magical Being was being drained of their powers in her Future. Helen is given the task of going back in time to prevent Danielle from being abused and bullied, also to prevent Danielle's kidnap from her father.

Back in the Future, Danielle decides to kill the Time Lord Killers and kills every witch both Wiccan and Warren for their betrayal against her father, after Danielle killed Time Lord Paul Jason after he refuses to join her father. Danielle had also developed a lust for her brother Dahak and the pair slept together in their Father's Temple.

The Future, Helen Wants To Change:

Danielle's Dark Future:

In an alternate future, she took control of the Underworld and the mortal world, and ruled with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. This future was brought about because of Patricia's attempts on her life going on unfettered for weeks if not months, likely driving her insane since she was only two at the time (presumably until she finally snapped and killed Patricia in self-defence). She developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave herself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. She was also raised by her father and older brother Dahak becoming Evil, being raised on Planet Earth, Danielle developed a lust with her brother Dahak and even had sex with him. She was eventually ordered by her father to kill Witch Pauline Tweedy and her only daughter Bunny.

She turned the manor into a museum after all the Good Magical Beings were killed under unknown circumstances. She's also responsible for killing her sister-in-law Helen's future husband Scott Nealson, which ultimately prevented the birth and existence of Billie Jean. She was described as the Sourcess of All Evil Magic since she has control of demons and the Underworld.

Though she wanted Paul to rule with her, she was forced to ask her brother Dahak (her lover/mate) to join her by ruling the Underworld together, Danielle was willing to kill Paul if he did not join her father, Paul told her that she knows no Goodness in her Hearts only Evilness and hatred for Good Magical Beings. In this future, she was ruthless and would kill anyone who upset her or stood in her way, even those she stands closest to.

In Helen's future the Good Magical Beings were dying apart from her and she didn't seem to understand why. She eventually turned to her mother Serena for answers to why everyone else was affected by Danielle being raised Evil and why she wasn't affected by it, this causes Helen to eventually have ago at her mother, and soon it's her father Omega that finally tells her, the reason why she's not affected by the changed Past is because she is the Saviour of Danielle.

Helen now learns that she was prophesised to be born in 1967 6 years after Danielle's birth in April 1961, Helen uses the Time Turner from Lucy Grahem to go back into Danielle's Timeline to the day that Danielle is born. This future was averted when Tony Lewis prevented Patricia from attempting to kill Danielle, but he could not prevent the damage that Patricia had inflicted on Danielle.

The Future, Helen Wants To Bring About:

Danielle's Good Future:

The future 53-year old version of Danielle was accidentally summoned to the past (our present) by her mother to better understand why she has an imaginary friend. As a good Danielle, she displayed an optimistic, loving and peaceful nature, saying that her family had taught her everything about magic and the positive sides of everything.

During her time in the past, she finds it all extremely fascinating and cheerfully embraces her family rather than shocked, although she portrayed an instant dislike to her mother Patricia, due to the fact that she knew everything what Patricia had done to her, though she did not show it at all. It turned out that the imaginary friend was actually a demon named Vicus that managed to turn her evil temporarily.

Knowing that her family would try and turn her back to good, she waited for their arrival in Vicus's lair and helped them vanquish Vicus before going to Magic School to kidnap her younger self. She was eventually turned back to good by the comforting words of her father Victor. The next day, her mother sends her back to the future.

In the series finale, Christy and Billie stole infant Danielle's powers with the Hollow, and affected future Danielle. So she and Helen returned from the future to figure out what happened and helped Penny, Patricia and Sandra defeat the Triad. After her powers were restored, she and Helen returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Danielle and her sister-in-law Helen preparing a vanquishing potion together, a sign that they have taken on the their joint Destiny as The Ultimate Power Against The Time Lord Killers.

It's now known that Matthew, is Danielle's biological son and is the Maternal grandson to his Maternal grandfather The Dark One and his Maternal grandmother Patricia.

Things became increasingly hard for Helen as she fought off Evil Demons protecting the Triple-Blessed Child. As Helen was from the Future and being Half-Time Lord herself, she met her father Time Lord Omega unbeknownst to her parents, Helen managed to gain her parents' trust she was obligated to remain in the Past until Danielle was brought up being Good, doing whatever she could to save the other Good Magical Beings, The Elders and Humans. Helen protected Baby Danielle many times from Evil until she had reached the Goodness of her Powers, even from Dane machine Elder who was out to 'eliminate' Danielle.

However, she meets Bernie who has travelled back through time to stop Helen from changing the future;

"No matter how hard you try Helen, you can't change this. What my mother went through as a child is what, she was meant to go through." Bernie says as she sits next to Helen.

Helen looked at her, "But look at what your mother is doing?"

"Can you blame my mother? Everything that is happening Helen, is because people betrayed my mother and my grandfather. My mother was turned on by her own birth mother Patricia, my mother was without guidance Helen. No one to protect her, no one to show her the powers she hold within her. Now you want to change my mother's past, you can't it will destroy her." Bernie said.

Helen listened to reason and stopped her quest to change Danielle's future and she returns home to the future.


	61. Satan's Followers Revealed

Egyptians

The Egyptians were one of the original followers of The King of Darkness. They held beliefs that The King of Darkness was their Master and Lord, they also believed in the World of Peace, Love and Hope, that they all became the Followers of The King of Darkness. Just like Sam and Liza Voldamort and the Elijians. The King of Darkness ordered the Egyptians Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun to kill Seti The First, as he posed a threat to The King of Darkness, they killed Seti the First and Anck-Su-Namun killed herself knowing that Imhotep with the help of The King of Darkness, would revive her. This happened just the way they had planned it and Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun were later married and became rulers of Egypt.

Queen Cleopatra and Crown Princess Nebula became Followers of The King of Darkness, they pledged their allegiance to him, when Princess Danielle saved Egypt from a war, Queen Cleopatra with permission from The King of Darkness, made Princess Danielle the Successor to Egypt. Later Princess Danielle became Queen of Egypt, after Cleopatra and Nebula were killed, Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun now both serve Danielle and are still Followers of her father, The King of Darkness.

Some 31 years later, a group of Egyptians continued to sacrifice virgins to The King of Darkness, a tradition that Queen Danielle still carries on, as she told her father, that virgin girls were purest of all women, having not giving up their virginity. Queen Danielle raises the virgins from childhood to believe this was a just thing to do, she allows them to grow up in the House of Safaria and has female maids come to clean them everyday.

Sam and Liza Voldamort

Sam and Liza Voldamort are original Followers of The King of Darkness, Sam became involved with The King of Darkness, after he discovered a rare piece of Magic. Upon this discovery, Sam learned that The King of Darkness was real and offered his allegiance to The King, in exchange for The King's protection and Immortality. Sam later asked The King of Darkness, if he could turn Liza into an Immortal and accept her as his Follower, The King of Darkness agreed and he even allowed Sam to gain more Followers to join The King of Darkness.

Danielle later discovered that Dawn Voldamort was the consequence of Sam's actions, upon realising that her father knew the truth of Horcruxes, she went to Sam and he confirmed that her father had warned him of the consequences, Sam took notice of the consequences but didn't believe it could be possible. When Liza discovered she was pregnant, Sam finally learned from Danielle's father, that Sam's unborn child has Immortality, while possessing a piece of its father's soul.

Dawn Voldamort and her family then joined The King of Darkness, pledging their allegiance to him in front of Danielle and her brother Dahak.

Elijians

The Elijians, followers of the "Church of Eli," are original Followers of The King of Darkness, first founded in India to follow the Way. Although they church centered more on peace and love than on following any god, Eli had been a follower of The King of Darkness from his childhood and would briefly enter Hell upon his martyrdom.

Decades or Centuries later, the Elijians would focus on the ideas of The King of Darkness being their one and only God, who they needed more and would pray to him and their founder, Eli.

The Spellmans

The Spellmans are the original witch followers of The King of Darkness, they are neither Warren nor Wiccan as described by themselves and Danielle, The Spellmans are the original Witches of all time. The Spellmans have lived as long as The King of Darkness and became his Followers, after they discovered that he wanted a World of Peace, Love and Hope. The Spellmans also wanted this world and asked to join The King of Darkness, they were accepted by The King of Darkness, Zelda and Hilda were later asked and given the task of protecting The King of Darkness's daughter from Evil and her birth mother.

Sabrina later joined her aunts and became a Follower of The King of Darkness, Sabrina was asked by The King of Darkness, to befriend his daughter Danielle when she attended high school and Sabrina did this. Sabrina later introduced Danielle to her aunts Zelda and Hilda, who later welcomed Danielle into their arms and home, to provide protection for the Daughter of Darkness.

Later on and after the discovery of Zelda's union with Danielle, the rest of The Spellman family was quick to follow The King of Darkness, when it was revealed that Zelda and Danielle's union had created and given both families one hell of a Power boost. During a meal between The Spellmans and The Demon-Gods, this is namingly Zelda, Lydia, Hilda and Ted, also Danielle, Gregorio, Elizabeth II and Dahak.

Lydia was possessed by Time Lord Killer Olivia, upon Patricia attempting to kill Danielle once again, however Ted protects his sister-in-law Danielle from Patricia just as Dahak protects his sister-in-law Zelda from Olivia. However both sides finally managed to overthrow Olivia and Patricia, with encouragement from her father and mother, Danielle decides to excorise her mother-in-law Lydia which Zelda disagrees with as she fears for her mother and Ted manages to convince his sister that Danielle will save their mother. Danielle performs the exorcism and is successful, she tells Ted and Zelda that Lydia can never be possessed again as Danielle had cleansed Lydia forever. Lydia later thanks for her daughter-in-law Danielle for saving her life and she welcomes Danielle into The Spellman family.

Cybermen

The Cybermen became Followers of The King of Darkness after they Lost their home world and when they pledged their loyalty and allegiance to him, The King of Darkness then provided his protection and rebuilt the home world of the Cybermen. They also provided protection for The King of Darkness's daughter and protected her many times from evil. As well as becoming Followers of The King of Darkness, the Cybermen also opposed anyone who posed a threat to their Lord and Master, however when they killed, they did it under the circumstances or orders of The King of Darkness.

The Cybermen also opposed the Time Lord Killers and plotted to kill them. The King of Darkness allowed them to convert those who refused to join The King of Darkness and help to usher in The King of Darkness's children and their existence into the world. The Cybermen were to gain others on their side, if anyone refused to join their Lord, the Cybermen were to convert them into the Cybermen and they would join The King of Darkness that way without even knowing it.

The Ood  
The Ood became the Followers of The King of Darkness, at first he possessed them and then offered them to chance to join him and they accepted. Because they joined The King of Darkness, The Ood were placed under his protection, they became his most trusted allies and after joining him, they then set about to killing all those who posed a threat to their Lord and Master. The Ood even began to protect The King of Darkness’s daughter from their enemies and Patricia.

Just before agreeing to become the Followers of The King of Darkness, Toby Zed was possessed The King of Darkness and was later used to protect Danielle from Good Magic. However Toby Zed later became a Follower of The King of Darkness and protected his daughter from Good Magic, and also protected her from her birth mother Patricia. 

The Daleks

The Daleks became the followers of The King of Darkness, after Davros had gone to Danielle for help and had asked if he could join her father in return for his Protection. Danielle learns that the Daleks have been found by the Time Lord Killers and were being attacked, however Danielle asked her father for his help and The King of Darkness had agreed to help Davros and the Daleks.

Danielle later explained to her brother Dahak, that she met Davros when he was a child and he already knew of her father and that he hoped he would never have to come to him for help. The King of Darkness also places the Planet Skaro under his protection as well, he also moved Skaro to a secret location so no one could find it at all.

The Krillitanes

The Krillitanes are the original alien followers of The King of Darkness, when they were attacked by their enemies and most of them were killed, Brother Lassar went to The King of Darkness for help. Lassar made a deal with The King of Darkness, if Lassar joined him and helped to bring the other Krillitanes to the side of and the leadership of The King of Darkness, then The King of Darkness will provide protection for the Krillitanes and save their home Planet from destruction.

Lassar was successful, having managed to convince the last of Krillitanes to the side and the leadership of The King of Darkness, having kept up his half of the deal, The King of Darkness kept up his end of the deal and provided protection for the Krillitanes and also saved their home Planet. Lassar then decided to help The King of Darkness take over the universe once more, Lassar found out about the Skasis Paradigm and how it is the source of controlling the universe, Lassar brought this to his lord and then The King of Darkness assigns Lassar and the other Krillitanes to try and crack it.

The Slitheen

The Slitheen became the followers of The King of Darkness, after Dahak and Danielle had used mind control on them. The Slitheen originally tried to use The King of Darkness as their pawn, when Danielle disagreed with them and told them that her father is no one's pawn and that he will provide protection for anyone who agrees to join him. Dahak also agreed with his sister and told the Slitheen that threatening his father was a consequence that not even he nor sister can control or help with.

Upon using the mind control on The Slitheen, they eventually agreed to join The King of Darkness and had no memory of their attempt to use The King of Darkness as their Pawn nor of the disagreement with the children of darkness over their attempt to use The King of Darkness as their pawn.

The Andromeda Crew

The Andromeda Crew became Followers of The King of Darkness, after Danielle and Dahak managed to convince them to join their father. The brother and sister used the desires of the crew to convince them to join their father and that their father wants to restore the universe back to its former glory. After agreeing to join the leadership of The King of Darkness, The Andromeda Crew were given Immortality and provided with protection, the crew became the eyes and ears of The King of Darkness while in space, they were also given the task of protecting the universe from threats against The King of Darkness.

They also were tasked with watching over Krop Tor and Sanctuary Base Six, who were also Followers of The King of Darkness and they were given the task of watching over The King of Darkness’s true form within the centre of Krop Tor.

Sanctuary Base Six

After becoming the unexpected victims of The King of Darkness’s revenge plan, Sanctuary Base Six became Followers of The King of Darkness, after Danielle had showed them the truth about the London-Olympians gods and goddesses, also that they had a hand in The King of Darkness’s imprisonment within the centre of Krop Tor.

Like the Andromeda Crew, Sanctuary Base Six was given the task of watching over The King of Darkness’s True form within the centre of Krop Tor. They were also given the task of watching over the planet and the universe, Captain Dylan Hunt and Captain Zachary Crossflame keep in touch via a secret wave length which was created by The King of Darkness to protect them from danger.

Star Trek Enterprise Crew

The Star Trek Enterprise Crew became Followers of The King of Darkness, after Danielle had managed to convert them all on her father's side. They were given the task of protecting that part of the universe that they were in, from threats against The King of Darkness. They were given Immortality and provided with protection, Captain Jonathan Archer later met Captain Dylan Hunt (Captain of The Andromeda Crew), Captain Zachary Crossflame (Captain of Sanctuary Base Six) and Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Captain of Star Trek The Next Generation Crew). 

Captain Jonathan Archer was also given access to the secret wavelength which connected all Captains of each ship together as one and allow each of the Captains to communicate with the other Captains in secret.

Star Trek The Next Generation Crew

Star Trek The Next Generation Crew became Followers of The King of Darkness, after Dahak had managed to convert them all to his father's side. They were given the task of protecting that part of the universe that they were in, from threats against The King of Darkness. They were given Immortality and provided with protection, Captain Jean-Luc Picard later met Captain Dylan Hunt (Captain of The Andromeda Crew), Captain Zachary Crossflame (Captain of The Sanctuary Base Six Crew) and Captain Jonathan Archer (Captain of The Star Trek Enterprise Crew).

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was also given access to the secret wavelength which connected all Captains of each ship together as one and allow each of the Captains to communicate with the other Captains in secret.

Star Trek The Original Series Crew

Star Trek The Original Series Crew became Followers of The King of Darkness, after they were converted by Dahak and Danielle on their father's side. They were given the task of protecting that part of the universe that they were in, from threats against The King of Darkness. They were given Immortality and provided with protection, Captain James T. Kirk later met Captain Dylan Hunt (Captain of The Andromeda Crew), Captain Zachary Crossflame (Captain of The Sanctuary Base Six Crew), Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Captain of The Star Trek The Next Generation Crew) and Captain Jonathan Archer (Captain of The Star Trek Enterprise Crew)

Captain James T. Kirk was also given access to the secret wavelength which connected all Captains of each ship together as one and allow each of the Captains to communicate with the other Captains in secret.

The Zygons

The Zygons were recruited by Danielle, when she arrived to protect them and she offered them the chance to join their father. At first, The leader of the Zygons had already taken on the form of Danielle and watched as The Daughter of Darkness showed them a world that they had desired a long time but feared they may never have or seen. The leader of the Zygons then agreed to become Followers of The King of Darkness and were given Protection as they already possessed Immortality.

The Zygons pledged their allegiance and loyalty to The King of Darkness, their home world was also restored by Danielle and Dahak, the Zygons vowed to protect Danielle and her father also her brother Dahak from their enemies and Patricia and Olivia.

The Lewis Family

The Lewis Family became Followers of The King of Darkness, after Danielle had sent her cousin Dawn Lewis to an alternative future in which London was completely destroyed by War, Hatred and Fear, also how the constant battles between Good and Evil had been responsible for the destruction of London and the destruction of the universe. When Dawn was returned back to the present, she told her father of the future and she is planning to join Danielle's father, however the rest of the Lewis family soon follow and become Followers of The King of Darkness.

Dennis Lewis, Shelia Lewis, Allan Best and Allan's family all gained Immortality upon their conversion to the side and the Leadership of The King of Darkness.

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty

Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love and Beauty, joined The King of Darkness after she was spared by Queen Elizabeth II and because she had already interpted the meaning behind the Twilight of all Gods. Aphrodite also felt much guilt over helping to imprison The King of Darkness in the centre of Krop Tor and also that she was looking for a way out to end her guilt. When Aphrodite came into contact with The King of Darkness, she immediately confessed her guilt and that she was truly sorry however, The King of Darkness, then decided to accept Aphrodite as his new Follower and had forgiven her for involvement with his imprisonment.

Asclepius, God of medicine and healing

Asclepius, The God of Medicine and Healing, joined The King of Darkness after he was spared by Queen Elizabeth II. Like Aphrodite, Asclepius also felt guilt over his decision to help imprison The King of Darkness in the centre of Krop Tor, he also sought redemption and forgiveness from the very person who he helped to imprison. Asclepius came into contact with The King of Darkness and also confessed his guilt, The King of Darkness accepted Asclepius as his new Follower and had also forgiven him for his involvement with his imprisonment.

Bliss, Son of Cupid and Psyche

Bliss, son of Cupid and Psyche, is the Son of Love, this is due to the fact that he is the son of Cupid, the God of Love. Bliss is the grandson of Aphrodite and a possible grandson to either Ares or Hephaestus. Bliss is now a Follower of The King of Darkness, although Bliss had no direct involvement with the imprisonment of The King of Darkness, he was still posed a threat to The King of Darkness and was forgiven by The King of Darkness upon his conversion to the side and the Leadership of The King of Darkness.

Calliope, Muse of epic poetry

Calliope, Muse of Epic Poetry never fought Queen Elizabeth II in battle, during The Twilight of All Gods. Callipoe joined The King of Darkness after confessing her sins and admitting that she was wrong to have side with her family which lead to the imprisonment of The King of Darkness in the first place. Like Aphrodite and Asclepius, Calliope also sought redemption and forgiveness from the very person that she helped to imprisonment. Upon her conversion to the side and leadership of The King of Darkness, Calliope was forgiven and accepted as a Follower of The King of Darkness.

Celesta, Goddess of Death

Celesta, Goddess of Death and mother of The Angel of Death. She was captured by Queen Elizabeth II (in 1961) and later kidnapped by Danielle and Dahak (in 2018), both times, in order to collect their tears. It was only when Danielle had kidnapped her, that Celesta learned the truth and how much hatred Danielle had for the Gods and Goddesses. Celesta knew that Danielle had a difficult childhood, due to the Gods and Goddesses trying to kill her, Evil trying to gain her on their side and how much Danielle craved for the one missing thing in her life. Celesta agreed to join The King of Darkness and was forgiven for her involvement, Celesta then managed to convert her son The Angel of Death to the side of The King of Darkness.

Cupid, God of Love  
Cupid, God of Love, joined The King of Darkness, after he was spared by Queen Elizabeth II. Like his mother, Asclepius and Calliope, Cupid also sought redemption and forgiveness by the very person who helped to imprison in the centre of Krop Tor. Upon his conversion to the side of The King of Darkness, he was forgiven by The King of Darkness. Cupid's wife and son also became Followers of The King of Darkness along with his mother Aphrodite, his uncle Asclepius and Aunt Calliope.

Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest

Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, never faced Queen Elizabeth II in battle during The Twilight of All Gods. She was originally asked by The King of Darkness to join him and help him to restore his world back to the Earth, she had declined his offer and helped her family to imprison him in the centre of Krop Tor. She was then converted by Danielle and Dahak, who used her own guilt against her by revealing that she was turning into a bitter Goddess, as their father had warned her about many years ago. Hoping to change this, Demeter then begged The King of Darkness to accept her as his Follower and he had accepted her, she was also forgiven by The King of Darkness.

Terpsichore, Muse of dance

Terpsichore, Muse of Dance, never faced Queen Elizabeth II in battle, during The Twilight of All Gods. She became a Follower of The King of Darkness, after which she discovered the plan that The King of Darkness was to be imprisoned in the Centre of Krop Tor, and she warned him about the plan. She was accepted as his Follower and she betrayed her family.

The Fates

The Fates, never faced Queen Elizabeth II in battle during The Twilight of All Gods, but they did tell Queen Elizabeth II how to start The Twilight and that she must let Danielle be used by Evil and also be abused by others, as it will lead to Danielle to finding the salvation she needs to find and to discovering her true Loyalty and her true Nature. They were also the Secret Followers of The King of Darkness, which Queen Elizabeth II had discovered after they gave her the cryptic clue on how to start The Twilight of All Gods.

The Furies

The Furies never faced Queen Elizabeth II in battle during The Twilight of All Gods, though they did try to manipulate Prince Philip into killing his adopted daughter Danielle, though he was mortally wounded accidentally by his wife Queen Elizabeth II and almost died. They were later converted to the side of The King of Darkness by Danielle and Dahak.

Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Domesticity

Hestia, Goddess of The Hearth and Domesticity, never faced Queen Elizabeth II in battle during The Twilight of All Gods. She became a Follower of The King of Darkness and was later forgiven by The King of Darkness for her involvement with The King of Darkness upon her conversion to his side.

Proteus/Shackti, the Demon-God of Shapeshifting

Proteus/Shackti, is the Demon-God of Shapeshifting, he never faced his adopted Maternal grandmother Queen Elizabeth II in battle during The Twilight of All Gods. He is the son of Danielle and Maternal grandson of The Dark One (better known as The King of Darkness). Like his Maternal siblings, he became an instant Follower of his grandfather.

Psyche, Goddess of Soul and Wife of Cupid

Psyche, Goddess of Soul and the wife of Cupid, never faced Queen Elizabeth II in battle during The Twilight of All Gods. As a young woman in her adolences, Psyche was involved with the plan to imprison The King of Darkness in the centre. She punished herself by turning against her family and went to Earth, during her time on Earth, Psyche almost lost her Goddess hood and she later fell in love with Cupid and he returned that love. The pair have a son named Bliss, however when The Twilight of All Gods was over, Psyche sought redemption and forgiveness from the very person she helped to imprison. Psyche along with her husband, mother-in-law and son, Psyche was accepted as a new Follower of The King of Darkness and was also forgiven upon her conversion.

Stregna, Goddess of Vengeance

Stregna, Goddess of Vengeance, never faced Queen Elizabeth II in battle, during The Twilight of All Gods. She was the wife to Regna, the God of Vengeance and she later witnessed King of the Gods Zeus kill her husband, after they had an argument and the fact that Regna would not be apart of killing a baby especially one who is Powerful enough to wipe out all Gods. Stregna then grieved for the loss of her husband and then she was taken to The King of Darkness, by a mysterious man. The King of Darkness offered Stregna the chance to join him and showed her his world which he wants to restore back to the Earth. Stregna joined The King of Darkness, thus turning against her family and honouring the child, who will bring about the end of all Gods alike.

Triton, Ruler of the seas

Triton, Ruler of the seas, never faced Queen Elizabeth II in battle, during The Twilight of All Gods. He didn't agree with killing a baby, especially a baby who is foretold to bring about the end of All Gods alike. He then The King of Darkness, after a mysterious man took him to see The King of Darkness, however Triton was offered the chance to join The King of Darkness and help to restore the World of Peace, Love and Hope back to the Earth. Triton accepted The King of Darkness's offer and he even turned on his family, to honour the child who will bring about the end of All Gods alike.

Rose Twitchell

Rose became a Follower of The King of Darkness, after she was saved from death by Danielle. It was later revealed by Danielle, that she and Rose were childhood best friends and that Rose had known about Danielle and Magic. Rose was originally placed under Danielle's protection, by Danielle, herself, however Rose was kidnapped by her father who was believed to have been abusing Rose. When Danielle began watching the TV programme Under The Dome, she was shocked when she saw Rose and she realised where Rose had been hidden and kept locked up in Chester's Mill.

On 6th October, 2018 Danielle made it her personal mission to finally rescue Rose and save her from death. Daniele realised that in order to save Rose from death, she needed to put someone in Rose's place, upon saving Rose from being raped and beaten to death, Danielle met Jim and sensed his evilness. Danielle used her Siren Song to seduce him and bring his wife back to life, Danielle then kissed Jim and used her fire kiss to kill him and she later killed his wife. Danielle then reminded Rose of her forgotten and buried promise, Rose had promised that one day she would join Danielle's father, Rose was finally convinced by Zelda, Hilda and Sabrina to join Danielle's father.

Rose also bores a striking resemblance to Zelda Spellman, a resemblance that is definitely uncanny and Danielle states to Rose, that maybe the resemblance was mean't to be real.

The Power of Four

Danielle managed to convert her Maternal sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe to her father's side, after she revealed to her father that it would be better if Pru, Piper and Phoebe were on their side as The King of Darkness would have the World's Most Powerfulness Four Witches on his side. Due to Danielle being half Warren Witch, she is apart of The Power of Four and that The Power of Four would bring the second of a massive Power boost on the side of The King of Darkness.

Danielle also revealed to her sisters, that Danielle's father is the Paternal brother of Pru, Piper and Phoebe, which only seems to strength Danielle's bond with her Maternal sisters. However Pru, Piper and Phoebe also learn that Danielle is their Paternal niece, through their older brother. Also Leo, Jack and Cole become Followers of Danielle's father.

Danielle's Adopted Family

Danielle's Adopted Family joined The King of Darkness upon Danielle's birth in April, 1961. Elizabeth was given The Power to Kill All Gods and Their Followers by Danielle's father, after she chose to protect his daughter from Evil and Patricia. Danielle's Adopted Family were granted Immortality and were granted to have access to a secret tunnel which had lead to The King of Darkness's Temple and secret hide out.


	62. The World of Peace, Love and Hope

"We Promise You, In Our Father's Kingdom, There Will Be No Suffering For Anyone. But We Can't Restore Our Father's Kingdom, Without First Destroying The Old One."

-Dahak and Danielle On Their Father's Kingdom

The World of Peace, Love and Hope

The World of Peace, Love and Hope (Better Known As Dahak and Danielle's Father's Kingdom), was the World that The Dark One had created a long with his younger brother Isador, when they built the Earth together. The Dark One created the World of Peace, Love and Hope for his Followers and due to him witnessing what war, hatred and fear can do to even the most of innocent people. Some new Followers often called it the World of The Dark One, whereas Dahak and his younger sister Danielle often name the World of Peace, Love and Hope, as their Father's Kingdom or The Kingdom of their Father.


	63. The Satan's Crisis Parts One &Two

The Satan Crisis

The, The Satan Crisis, refers to the attempts by The Devil to re-enter the Earth and destroy the pantheons of Gods through various means across the known world.   
The Satan Crisis

Origins

Since the dawn of time, Satan, as a Force of Darkness and Destruction, fought against the Force of Light and Creation. Satan was later revealed to have been the ruler of the Earth, until the Titans came to claim Earth as their own and The Devil defended himself against the Titans, even his followers had fought against the Titans.

Satan's right-hand man, had warned his Lord about the Titans and that his enemies had even waged war on Satan and had even teamed up with the Titans. However the Titans managed to defeat and destroy Satan and even prevented his rebirth back into the world.

First Crisis

Satan's first attempt to re-enter the Earth came during the time of the Titans who were eventually weakened from fighting him. The Titans managed to fight back against the forces of Satan, but his war against them led to their weakness in the Great War of the Gods.

One of the chief priests fighting against The Devil was Zarathustra, who was cursed with immortality at some point before Satan was defeated.

A New Hope

Almost a thousand years later, The Devil's Followers organized temples in Britannia and Gaul, as well as were led by Demi Demon-God Isador- brother of The Devil's and The Devil's right-hand man. Isador, confused with an Israelite, is aided by Victor, Harry, Olivia and Patricia on his return from slavery to Britannia, where he uses Olivia's and Patricia's blood innocences to kill the priestess Meridian and cause a sufficient amount of destruction to create the God and Goddess of The Devil - Dahak and Danielle.

Dahak and Danielle are born through their mothers Olivia and Patricia, but the brother and sister were later abandoned after the murder of several Warriors of the piecered hearts, supposedly killed by Olivia and Patricia. 

As children of The Devil, Dahak and Danielle intended to mother and father the sixteen destroyers who would lay waste to mankind and destroy the gods. Before they came of age, however, they attempted to set off a rift between Victor and Patricia, Harry and Olivia, both accomplished by killing both Michael(Harry's best friend) and Keegan(Patricia's best friend) and briefly used time travel to kill Hercules. All plans utilized Callisto and all ultimately failed, due to Patricia and Victor's reconciliation and Harry and Olivia's reconciliation in Illusia and Hercules being saved by Iolaus. 

The Greek/London war god Ares and Good Time Lord Helen, who were both incidentally involved in both plans on the side of the heroes, were later recruited by Dahak and Danielle in their plans to help them create the destroyers. They helped ensure their rebirths in two mature forms and Ares and Helen allowed Dahak to impregnate his sister with the first of the sixteen destroyers. They also prevented their deaths due to Olivia's and Patricia's attempted sacrifices. 

Dahak and Danielle's plan to bring about the destroyers ultimately failed with their deaths and the death of their son at the hands of Victor and Harry.

Another Way

Before and during the time of Dahak and Danielle's battles with Victor and Harry, The Devil also gathered followers in the faraway nation of Sumeria, including its King, Gilgamesh. As a follower of The Devil, Gilgamesh also sought the destruction of his own gods, a destruction he finally managed with the help of Hercules in destroying the Chalice of the Gods. He later attempted to kill his sister Nebula, using her 'warrior heart' so that she may be possessed directly by The Devil himself, but was prevented by a sacrifice from Iolaus.

While Hercules left Sumeria for faraway shores, The Devil possessed the body of Iolaus and maintained a consistent campaign to successfully drive newly-crowned Queen Nebula insane. At the same time, he somehow made trips into the Norseland, convincing Loki to aide him in destroying that land and its gods via Ragnork. However, he was thwarted by a timely arrival by Hercules, who used the Norn to unde all of The Devil's misdeeds in the Norseland. 

In retaliation, The Devil managed to kill the Druids, gaining more power for himself, as well as once again fought with Hercules and Nebula, as well as Morrigan, in Sumeria. He left the three in Sumeria and teleported himself to Greece, where his very presence and increased powers caused the Greek Gods, except one-time ally Ares, to flee. In Greece, he expanded his Cult, claimed to be the "King of Light" and spread lies about Hercules and why the gods had disappeared.

He was ultimately opposed by Hercules, Jason, Nebula, Morrigan, his old priest Zarathustra, as well as Ares, who utilized a totem of the God of Light, the Stone of Creation, to trap The Devil and perform an exorcism to remove him from Iolaus' body and thus the Earth.

Before being bound to his own altar, The Devil then as promised, resurrected his son and daughter from their ashes and returned their human forms. Dahak and Danielle then joined their father The Devil in ruling the Earth, with permission from their father, Dahak and Danielle then went to kill their mothers Olivia and Patricia for the attempts that the two women had made on Dahak and Danielle.

However The Devil then Telepathically spoke to his son and daughter, asking them to find Ares and Helen their former allies and kill them in order for The Devil to break his bonds. While bound by the Power of Light, Dahak and Danielle managed to find Ares and Helen and they killed them, which ultimately freed their father from his bonds.  
After freeing their father, Dahak and Danielle then Teleported to their father and also fought against Hercules, Morrigan and Nebula, also Zarathustra. Only when Zarathustra tries to bound Dahak and Danielle, the brother and sister use their influence on him and make him believe that his son hates him.

As Zarathustra is tricked by Dahak and Danielle, they use their own voices to project into the illusion of Zarathustra's son, as their father The Devil just happily smiles at how close his son and daughter really are. However everything does not end well, as Dahak and Danielle's father The Devil is sucked into a portal and trapped between worlds.

With their father now gone again, Dahak goes to attack Hercules but Danielle stops him by telling him that they will try again and when Hercules refuses to let The Devil back into this world, Dahak and Danielle teleport out with smiles on their faces, Hercules and Nebula realise that the brother and sister are too Neutral and obviously take after their father.

Aftermath

The Greek gods, who had left the realm in fear of The Devil, would later be rescued by Hercules when they were trapped in the strange reality.  
The weakening of the Greek gods following the The Devil's Crisis may have led to their ultimate deaths during the Twilight of the Gods.

Other events

At some unknown point, Xena fought Despair, the Champion of The Devil, who attempted to gain access to the Talisman of Fate and thus control all of destiny for his master. He was thwarted by the Fates, who declared a contest would be held for possession of the Talisman.


	64. The Unholy Trinity

"It Represents Us. My Father (Satan), The Antichrist (Me) and The False Prophet (Astaroth). The Father, The Daughter and The Grandson."

-Danielle to Lucifer

Satan

A common tactic of Satan is to imitate or counterfeit the things of God in order to make himself, his daughter and his grandson appear to be like God, Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit. What is commonly referred to as the “unholy trinity” or as "the evil trinity" described vividly in Revelation 12 and 13, is no exception. The Holy Trinity consists of God the Father, the Son Jesus Christ, and the Holy Spirit/or The True Prophet. Their counterparts in the unholy trinity are Satan (Gregorio), the Antichrist (Danielle), and the False Prophet (Astaroth). While the Holy Trinity is characterized by infinite truth, love, and goodness, the unholy trinity portrays the diametrically opposite traits of deception, hatred, and unadulterated evil.

Revelation 12 and 13 contain prophetic passages that describe some of the main events and the figures involved during the second half of the seven-year Tribulation period. Although many Bible passages allude to Satan (Gregorio) in various forms, such as a serpent or an angel of light, he is described in Revelation 12:3 as a “great red beast, having one and two horns, and seven crowns upon his heads.” The colour red indicates his vicious and homicidal personality. The seven heads symbolize seven evil kingdoms that Satan (Gregorio) has empowered and used throughout history to attempt to prevent God’s ultimate plan from coming to fruition. Five of the kingdoms had already come and gone—Egypt, Assyria, Babylon, Medo-Persia, and Greece (through his daughter).

All these kingdoms severely oppressed and persecuted the Hebrews, killing many of them. Satan’s (Gregorio) intent was to prevent the birth of Christ. The sixth kingdom, Rome, was still in existence during the writing of this prophecy. Under Roman rule, King Herod murdered Hebrew babies around the time of Christ’s birth and Pontius Pilate ultimately authorized the crucifixion of Jesus. The seventh kingdom, which is more fierce and cruel than the others, will be the final world kingdom that the Antichrist (Danielle) forms and bring about the end times through the Apocalypse. These kingdoms were also prophesied in Daniel, chapters 2 and 7. The seven crowns represent universal rule, and ten horns represent the complete world power and authority of Satan (Gregorio), Antichrist (Danielle) and False Prophet (Astaroth).

Revelation 12 indicates many important facts about Satan (Gregorio). Satan (Gregorio) and his younger brother Isador were cast out from Earth during a rebellion before the world began. The Archangel Michael and the other angels will make war with Satan (Gregorio), his daughter The Antichrist (Danielle), his grandson The False Prophet (Astaroth) and his demons, and Satan (Gregorio) will be banned from Earth forever. In his attempt to prevent God’s fulfillment of His earthly kingdom, Satan (Gregorio) will attempt to annihilate the Jews, but God will supernaturally protect a remnant of the Jews in a location outside of Israel for the last 42 months of the Tribulation.

The Antichrist

The second member of the unholy trinity is the Antichrist (Danielle) described in Revelation 13 and Daniel 7. The Antichrist (Danielle) would be born of a Mortal mother but will take after her father Satan (Gregorio), which typically in the Bible refers to the Gentile nations. She will also have red crimson skin and two horns coming of her head, which will definitely confirm and will indicate her unholy connection to Satan (Gregorio). The ten horns indicate ten seats of world government that will provide power to the Antichrist (Danielle), three of which will be totally yielded to or taken over by the Antichrist (Danielle). The number ten also indicates completion or totality, in other words, a one-world government. The one-world government will be blasphemous, denying the true God. 

The final kingdom will possess traits in common with the former “beast kingdoms” of Babylon, Medo-Persia, Greece, and particularly Rome. Revelation 13:3 seems to indicate that the Antichrist (Danielle) will be mortally wounded about halfway through the Tribulation, but Satan (Gregorio) will miraculously heal his daughter's wound. After this wondrous event, the world will be totally enthralled by the Antichrist (Danielle). They will worship Satan (Gregorio) and the Antichrist (Danielle) herself. 

The Antichrist (Danielle) becomes emboldened, and, dispensing with all pretences of being a peaceful ruler and the promises of a safe and happy future for young children to grow up happy, she openly blasphemes God, successfully breaks his peace treaty with the Jews, manipulates people into believing that God attack her and successfully turns the Jews against God, and desecrates the rebuilt Jewish temple, setting herself up as the one to be worshipped. This particular event has been called the Abomination of Desolation.

The False Prophet

The final personage of the unholy trinity is the False Prophet (Astaroth), described in Revelation 13:11–18. The grandson of Satan (Gregorio) will be born of his mother The Antichrist (Danielle) though his father will never be known, possibly indicating that he could be the result of an immaculate conception. Although he presents himself as a meek, mild, and benevolent person, the horns indicate that he will have power and he will be made the Grand Duke of Hell. Jesus expressly warned believers to watch out for false prophets that may look innocent but actually can be very destructive. 

The False Prophet (Astaroth) speaks like a Mortal, meaning that he will speak persuasively and deceptively to turn humans away from God and promote the worship of the Antichrist (his mother Danielle) and Satan (his grandfather Gregorio). The False Prophet (Astaroth) is capable of producing great signs and wonders, including bringing down fire from heaven. He sets up an image of the Antichrist (his mother) for worship, gives life to the image, demands the worship of the image from all people, and executes those who refuse to worship the image. Revelation 20:4 indicates that the method of execution will be beheading.

The False Prophet (Astaroth) will also compel each person to receive a permanent mark of some kind, just as slaves did in John’s day, to show total devotion to the Antichrist (his mother) and renunciation of AntiGod (his grandfather). Only those who receive the mark will be permitted to engage in commerce. Acceptance of the mark means eternal death. The Bible makes clear that humans will fully understand that, by accepting the mark, they are not only accepting an economic system but also a worship system that rejects Jesus Christ and accepts the Antichrist (Danielle). 

Revelation 13:18 reveals the number of Satan (Gregorio)—666. No one knows precisely what this means. Some believe that the Antichrist (Danielle’s) first, middle, and last names will have six letters each. Some believe that the designation refers to a computer chip, since some computer programs start with 666.

The Unholy Trinity

Satan (Gregorio) is the anti-God, His daughter (Danielle) is the anti-Christ, and His grandson (Astaroth) the False Prophet is the anti-Spirit. This unholy trinity will persecute believers and deceive many others, resulting in their eternal death. But God’s kingdom will prevail. Daniel 7:21–22 states, “I was watching; and the same horn was making war against the saints, and prevailing against them, until the Ancient of Days came, and a judgment was made in favor of the saints of the Most High, and the time came for the saints to possess the kingdom.”


	65. Danielle's Heritaged

Demon-Goddess

Danielle is a half Demon-Goddess, she is from birth, a demi Demon-Goddess as her father is a pure Demon-God. Danielle hasn't told this to anyone, as she believes that they will try to kill her father for good. Danielle keeps this a secret even from her sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe, her husband David and her sister-in-law Helen, though the truth almost came out in front of Danielle, she managed to prevent it and even kept her family in the dark about her Demon-Goddess heritage.

Danielle is Loyal to her father, she is helping her father to restore his world of Peace, Love and Hope, she simply uses what she can to gain Followers, she also managed to convince many people to join her father by using her Powers or their desires which they want to come true.

Danielle can survive on both human food and Demon-Goddess food, she prefers to eat Demon-Goddess food. Like her father, brother, grandmother and uncle, Danielle can eat all kinds of meat from sheep to humans.

Time Lord

Danielle is a half-Time Lord, though she was born on Planet Earth Danielle remains the Object of desire for the Time Lord Killers as they want her on their side while being Evil. With Danielle being Half-Time Lord she can speak different languages and she is also the only Good Time Lord that has knowledge of the Universe in Past, Present and Future.

She has the ability to Regenerate and use her regeneration energy as healing power, she also the ability to refuse to change her appearance completely, however, Danielle is a combination of two sides. She later forced to choose between Good and Evil, though her Protector gave words of encouragement to realise which side needs her most the Good or Evil.

It was said that Danielle did have an immediate dislike the Time Lord Killers after they had repeatedly used her to kill Good Magical Beings or how they had treated her mother Patty, as a Half-Time Lord Danielle has two half-siblings on her birth father's side peter and hope jakeson. Danielle is the Leader of the Good Time Lords and the Leader of the future Good Time Lords, when the Time Lord Killers had planned to wage war on the Good Time Lords, she and Time Lord Killer Colin Baker teamed up to stop the Time Lord Killers and the Good Time Lords from killing each other while also preventing the war from happening ever.

Warren Witch

Danielle is a Warren Witch, she was born with Warren Powers and is the most Powerful Warren Witch of her Family's line of Warren Witches. Her Powers are Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Levitation, Premonitions, Thought Projection, Projection, Healing, Cyrokinesis, Apparate Silently, Telepathy, Empathy, Astral Projection, Freeze Time, Blow Up, Physic Reflection, Deflection and Healing Power.

She's the second daughter of Warren Witch Patricia, Danielle's Powers are channelled by her Will and on demand. She became the most Powerful Warren Witch and can even match her mother Patricia, grams Penny and even her sisters in Power, Strength and weakness.

Though as the Triple-Blessed Child, Danielle has never showed her enemies or demons that she has any weaknesses and that she can not be destroyed or be killed any sort of Powers that are either fired at her or thrown at her in revenge.

Goddess Of War and Earth

The Goddess Of War and Earth is originally Danielle in London who's also a Time Lord and Witch. The Goddess Of War and Earth has control over the natural environment and could conjure and manipulate the elements, thereby creating earthquakes, rain and lightning storms. The Goddess Of War and Earth is the most powerful goddess and the most grounded of them all. She is also worshipped as Mother Nature.

In 2015 when the Titans were unleashed for a second time, the only person that could destroy them was the Triple-Blessed Child who is a Time Lord and Witch also the Goddess Of War and Earth. Leo Wyatt and Goddess Of Wisdom Athena made the difficult decision to ask Danielle to fight and defeat the Titans for Good, Danielle gladly did this because she knew she was the only one who could stop them. As a Half-Goddess Danielle was gifted with the Powers of Atomkinesis, Geokinesis and Aerokinesis.

When accepting her Destiny as the Goddess Of War and Earth, Danielle received an honourable crown but with her clothing was transformed to be fitting for a goddess. Leo and Athena knew that with Danielle being the Goddess Of War and Earth she was more indestructible against the Titans and would even match them in strength, this mean't that Danielle knew the Titans' weakness and could use them against them while being to defeat them.

When Danielle found her Trigger for her Atomkinesis Goddess Power, she managed to stop the Titans when Danielle declared herself to be the Triple-Blessed Child of Patricia and The Dark One, while declaring herself as the Goddess Of War and Earth. She opened a giant hole in the middle of the manor, and sealed it up after the Titans fell in. However, Danielle felt so torn over having to choose between her older sister Pru and her Life-Long Friend Tony that she had created storms and even managed to manipulate them.

In her fury, she raised a massive thunderstorm over London. Wyatt managed to calm Danielle down, and she relinquished the help of her Half-sister Goddess Of Memories Mnemosyne, Danielle learned that no matter what she could never choose between her sister or her Life-Long Friend.

Goddess Of War and Earth Danielle is more commonly known today as "Mother Nature", years before she was born, there was stories about the Goddess Of War and Earth and how she would defeat the Titans, even then Danielle was known as "Mother Nature".

Vampire

Danielle was turned into a vampire twice by her husband Jerry, he met her past life Amy many years ago and turned her into a vampire, however Jerry was believed to have been killed by Amy's boyfriend Charlie and a future verison of his son Peter. Much later in 1973, Jerry meets Danielle and falls in love with her which almost cost him his mission to protect her from the Evil vampires. However Danielle gave birth to their son Peter who is revealed to be a Demon-God Vampire, Peter is especially Powerful with both of his Demon-God Nature and his Vampire Abilities.

Jerry then turned Danielle into a Vampire, rather than feeding off humans, Danielle killed animal and drank its blood which made her more stronger as a Vampire. The Cullen family teamed up with Jerry and newborn Vampire Danielle to defeat the Evil Vampires, however upon defeating the Evil Vampires, Danielle's Demon-Goddess nature fought back, though Danielle still remains a Vampire.

Danielle retained her Vampire half and her Vampire abilities, however she also retained the Vampire ability to produce venom, she is able to suck out venom from peoples bloodstream, she has done this on a multipul of occasions, she has even done this to save her daughter Bernie from becoming a Vampire. Bernie has figured out that her mother is a Vampire but only half, Danielle explains to her daughter why this has happened, Bernie promises to keep it a secret and she also figures out that the Cullens also know of her mother's Vampire Abilities.

However Danielle becomes a Vampire again, when she falls pregnant by Carlisle and gives birth to their daughter Rosalie Berenice Alice Louise Bella Esme Cullen and her Demon-Goddess half is weakened again as Rosalie Berenice is a Demon-Goddess Vampire. As shown the only person who is aware of this happening again is Bernie, as she was the one who delievered her sister upon her mother becoming weak by the birth.

Danielle is turned into a Vampire by Carlisle, who helped her Vampire abilities to resurface as her Demon-Goddess nature was weakened badly, this is due to Carlisle being a very powerful Olympian Vampire and due to Danielle being an extremely powerful Demon-Goddess. Bernie looked after her newborn sister Rosalie Berenice, as her mother began her transformation into a Vampire, however the werewolf Sam accidentally imprints on Rosalie Berenice and is soon found out when Edward, Carlisle and Jerry witness Sam protecting newborn Rosalie Berenice.


	66. The Case Is Solved

It was too weeks later and I was having a fag with Bernie, we were discussing the case and wondered what we was missing.

"It could be anything mother, it's that crucial piece that we need to crack the case. Anyway, the freezer needs to be serviced." Bernie said without realising what she had just said.

However it had hit Danielle. 

"What did you say Bernie?" Danielle replied looking at Bernie, 

"That the freezer needs to be serviced, why mother?" Bernie responded confused, Danielle put her fag out and ran upto her office at the FBI HQ. Bernie quickly followed after putting her fag.

"Mother what's up?" Bernie asks as they enter the office and Danielle looked for the first interview with the ex-girlfriend of Lily-Rose.

Eventually she comes across it;

"There look Bernie?" Danielle says as Bernie looks over it, she reads the statement by the ex-girlfriend of Lily-Rose.

"I was taking the freezer to get fixed as it had broken down and that is why I didn't let anyone see the freezer." Bernie read as Danielle spoke.

"She lied Bernie, she had Lily-Rose in that freezer and she couldn't risk anyone especially the police, looking in the freezer because she was hiding Lily-Rose's body in that freezer." Danielle said to Bernie.

"Lets bring her in Danielle." We get an arrest warrant for Jade Leason, after we show my father the evidence and we interview her together. 

"You know, you must have thought that you had gotten away with murder, after all you thought we wouldn't find out." Bernie said. 

"Of course, it was the freezer that was your undoing, because you originally told Police it was broken and needed to be repaired." Danielle says after Bernie.

"But then you realised that you couldn't let anyone see that freezer, because you was hiding my cousin's body in that freezer. All this time we tried to figure out why your reaction wasn't what we expected, wouldn't you say so mother?" Bernie asks Danielle.

"Sure Bernie, all this time we looked over everything, the crime scene and the interviews, when the evidence was right in front of us all along." Danielle replied.

With that, Jade cracked and confessed to killing Lily-Rose.

"Yes I killed her, because she was gonna leave me and I abusing her for years. Do you hate me Bernie?" Jade says to Bernie trying to provoke a reaction, Bernie doesn't play ball.

"It doesn't matter what I think of you Jade, because my cousin was just a teenager, her whole life ahead of her and you stole that from her." Bernie got up and left the interview room.

Danielle let's Serena charge Jade, she went after Bernie and comforted her. Two weeks later Jade is found guilty of first degree murder, unlawfully concealing the body and premeditated murder. She is sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole, Lily-Rose is finally laid to rest and Danielle comforts Bernie.

However the whole family live happily ever after and Danielle spends some well deserved quality bonding time with her father after years of being apart.


End file.
